


Making of a Man

by Amberboo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, BAMF Steve Rogers, Business Man!Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme Violence bc it's not a mafia fic without it, F/M, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Irish Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss!Steve Rogers, Original Character(s), Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberboo/pseuds/Amberboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his father and brother, Steve is next in line in becoming the next head of the Rogers Family Mafia. After proving himself capable of handling the new position, Steve rises up in the mafia world, becoming one of the most feared and respected mafia bosses to ever live in his time. While this position has benefits, Steve must constantly protect himself and the ones he loves. Because of this constant threat, Steve has distanced himself from anyone outside of the family, that is, until he met his old classmate, Tony Stark. After renewing their friendship, Steve senses their relationship is approaching dangerous ground. Will Steve continue to neglect his desires or will he give in and suffer the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> This is my first fic here on AO3 and I hope you guys read it and enjoy it. Just so you guys know, I got the inspiration for this fic by watching The Godfather and The Godfather Part II. While the fic is not based off of the movies, I did get inspired by the mafia feel in general. Hope it's great!

     Steve shut the door to his office and slowly walked to his desk. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it with his American flag lighter, and placed it between his lips. When he looked on his desk, he saw the paperwork he needed to complete, the pictures he had of Peggy and Bucky, and a single envelope resting under his lamp. Steve sighed and went around the desk to sit in his large chair. He lowered himself into the chair and sat back, blowing out a puff of smoke. God he was tired. Tired of dealing with the bosses, his idiot henchmen, and the constant trouble of making sure the lives of the people he cared about were safe. But this was the life he chose. After his brother, John, was murdered in a booth at the opera house with his wife, Steve was left as heir to the mob and who was he to turn it down? He remembered the way his father grabbed his hand. His frail old fingers wrapped around Steve’s as he looked into Steve’s eyes, pleading for his son to take the throne. Steve hated the man but he could not refuse family. So he did.

  
     When his father died, Steve gathered all the other bosses and declared himself the new head of the Rogers family. He remembers standing up at the head of the table, watching the bosses as they sat down and sipped at the tea they had been served. One of the older bosses, Mr. Walsh, was the last one to shimmy inside the room. He was a thick old man who limped because his left leg got shot during a raid when he was young. The man had a kind face but anyone who knew him could see that his blood was not afraid to run cold. Mr. Walsh was kind to those he cared about, though. He’s been in Steve’s life since he was a little boy and used to carry him around on his shoulders when he couldn’t keep up with his father. This was the one man who told Steve that his size didn’t matter, even when everyone (including his father), told him that his size made him the weak link of the family. But now look at him.

  
     When Steve was thirteen years old, his father sent him to a boarding school, eager to get rid of the weakling in the family. While he was in school, Steve took up sports and the arts. He stopped trying to impress his father with his many talents and instead accomplished it for his own benefit. He won art contests, got featured in the newspaper for his community service and he was the top player in football, soccer, and tennis. Steve bulked up and was popular among his school mates, but once he was out, he knew he had to go back to family. So he traveled back, met with his no-good sick father and made it his priority to become the new head.

  
     The bosses quieted down and stared at Steve as he held his own glass of scotch. “Good evening, fathers,” he started, voice smooth and calm. “I have gathered you here to inform you that, because of my father’s death (bless his heart), I am the next heir to the family. You all have been working with my father and you all have known me all my life. So now, I present to you, I, Steven Grant Rogers, am now head father of the Rogers household and shall hereby conduct the business of my family from here on out.” The room was silent but then the bosses burst into laughter.

  
     “You kid? The scrawny pipsqueak who couldn’t even hurt my little Joey as a kid?” cried out Mr. Murphey. The room got louder as everyone burst into laughter. The only people who weren’t laughing were Steve, Mr. Walsh, and some of the henchman behind Steve. After the bosses left, Steve drunk the rest of his scotch and called in Andy, his right hand.

  
     “Yes, sir?” the little lad cried out.

  
     “Go get my car. I have just been given my first task,” he commanded, pulling out a cigarette and placing it in between his lips. Once his car was up front, he placed his coat over his shoulders and made his way downstairs.

  
     It was funny how the mob bosses all sent Steve gifts of welcoming three days after the meeting. He also sent condolences to each of them for the loss of their nephews two days prior. Some things just needed to be done. Now Steve was head boss of his family and not taken lightly among the other bosses. He didn’t want to be feared, he tried to be nice, but his patience was thin and easily broken.

  
     Steve reached across his desk and grabbed the awaiting envelope. He picked up his letter opener and sliced the top of the envelope. He pulled out the letter and began to read:  
     Hey Steveroo,  
     This is Tony. You know, Tony Stark? I know we haven’t seen each other in two years after boarding school ended, but I see you’ve moved to New York. Why not stop by and see a fella, eh? I must say I miss you, old sport. What are you doing now? I tried to look you up in the registry but they don’t even have you in the papers, my man. Well I won’t pry too much. About myself, I’ve just taken over my father’s company. You must be rolling your eyes. Me, running a company? Crazy right? But that’s what happens when you go into the family business right? Well, stop by Steve. You are welcome any time. I hope to see you soon, my friend.  
     Love yours truly, Tony Stark

  
     Steve folded the letter with a smile on his face. He remembered Tony fondly. When he first arrived, Tony was there on the spot welcoming him and showing him the ropes. It was nice to have someone there for you. Even when he was getting bullied by the other boys for his size, Tony was always there helping him up. Not to mention, the kid was a natural-born genius. Steve helped Tony through most of his experiments from powering his lamp with a single potato to properly wiring the entire Physics building to be more efficient. Tony was ahead of his time and sometimes Steve questioned why Tony hung around him. “Because you’re the muscle, Steve,” he would start. “Plus, you’re my best friend. Now hand me that wrench!”

  
    As Steve sat the letter on his desk, a knock came at his door. He straightened his tie and suit jacket and told whoever it was to come in. The door opened and in came Andy. Andy poked his flaming haired head inside the doorway and gave Steve a bright smile. “Heya, boss! How’s it going? I heard you got a letter!” Andy bounced in, shutting the door behind himself. Steve smiled at the boy, watching as he slid into one of Steve’s chairs.

  
     “Yeah, I’m good Andy. The letter was from an old friend. I think I’ll pay him a visit soon. How’s next week looking?” He put out his cigarette and leaned back. Andy pulled out his notebook and looked inside.

  
     “Uhhh…you have a banquet with Mr. Walsh on Tuesday. On Wednesday, you said you’d pay a visit to your mother, along with some flowers and chocolates. On Thursday, you’re gonna meet up with the bosses to talk about the latest shipment and on Friday, you’re not doing much but going to pay a visit to the orphans in Hillary Square. Your weekend is full of shipment checks and staff evaluations. So you’re mostly free on Monday and Friday, sir.” Andy reached into his pocket and looked at Steve. Steve lit another cigarette and blew out a few puffs.

  
     “Well, on Monday, remind me to call my friend and I’m going to schedule a luncheon with him on Friday, after the orphanage visit. Tell everyone to bring their shit in before or after Friday. I won’t tolerate being interrupted. Got it?” Steve pointed his cigarette at Andy for emphasis on his point. Andy furiously wrote down Steve’s commands in his notebook and snapped it shut when he was done. He jumped up, bid Steve goodbye, and ran off to spread the news.

  
     Steve let out another puff of smoke and looked around his office. On the door, ROGERS IMPORTS & COMP. were written on it in dark neat letters. He frowned as he took out the cigarette and put it out. What was he going to tell Tony? What, that he was now the boss of a notorious mafia family? Steve chuckled and looked out the window behind him, down at the busy streets below. Guess he’s going to have to develop a good cover too.


	2. A Boss' Day Off

     When Monday came, Steve slept in later than he usual. He happily turned over in his bed and buried himself deeper in the sheets. Just as he got comfortable, the phone at his bedside started ringing. He laid there and waited for it to stop, but once it did, it started back again. Its persistent chime annoyed him and he angrily flipped back over and snatched it off the hook. “Whoever this is better have a great excuse for calling me on my free day this early in the morning,” he warned, dark voiced.

  
     “This is Andy, sir,” his voice shaking with fear. “I just wanted to remind you to call your friend today. You told me to, sir.” Steve’s eyes widened at the realization and he relaxed. Falling back onto the bed, Steve placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.

  
     “Okay, Andy, thank you for that. Now go and relax for the rest of the day. Oh, and tell everyone else to take off too. We have a busy week ahead of us and I don’t want to deal with slackers and lazy asses. Got it?” He could almost see Andy writing in that notebook of his.

  
     “Yes, sir! I’ll alert the others as soon as I can. Have a great day off, boss!” Andy hurried. Steve hung up the phone, dropping it on the hook. He was almost tempted to rip the cord out, but that would be very stupid. Especially if his quiet day turned awry.

  
     After sleeping for another two hours, Steve got out of bed. He stood up and shrugged on a shirt and straightened his boxers. Not the most presentable ensemble for a boss to be caught in, but he wasn’t expecting anyone. He walked to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. He grabbed two eggs and a pack of bacon and shut the door with his foot. He looked in the bottom cabinets and brought out his mom’s cast iron skillet. After lighting the stove, Steve cracked the eggs into the skillet and went to work.

  
     After the eggs and bacon were done, Steve went to his table and silently ate his breakfast. As he ate, a knock came at his door and he froze. His fork hovered in front of his mouth as his eyes stared at the front door. The knocking continued and Steve slowly got up. When he got to the front door, he looked into the peephole but didn’t see anyone. Steve reached his left hand down to the flower pot beside the door and grabbed onto the awaiting pistol. His right hand turned the knob and he swung the door open. His eyes trailed down to see a little boy standing there. The boy had a letter gripped in his hands and when he saw Steve he held it out. “Delivery for…Mr. Steve Rogers?”

  
     Steve’s eyes widened at the boy. His left hand, which was thankfully hidden behind the wall, dropped the gun back into the flower pot. Steve pulled his hand back and he showed himself more in the doorway. “Oh, a delivery for me?” He grabbed the letter and looked at the front. The envelope only had TO. STEVE ROGERS on it and it was written in calligraphy. The little boy straightened his messenger bag and looked up at Steve.

  
      “Yes! Was given to me by a Mr. Stark. He told me he’d pay me two dollars if I deliver this to you fast-like. To tell you the truths, I ‘ave never ran so hard in ma life!” The little boy wiped sweat from his brow, and straightened his hat.

  
     Steve twisted the smooth envelope in his hands as he eyed the boy. “How did he know I lived here?” Steve leaned on the side of the door.

  
     “He didn’t! He went to the post an asked if any o’ us knows yah! I know yah from ma mam! You helped get our stove fixed three months back,” the boy rambled on. Steve smiled down at the little bugger, amused by his energy.

  
     After the boy was done rambling, Steve told him to hold on as he went back into his apartment. When he came back, Steve placed two dollars in the boy’s hands and told him thank you. The boy’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “That’s two extra dollars, Mista!” The boy looked at Steve in shock. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder.

     “That’s for running all this way. Take the money. You’ve earned it, lad. Go buy you some candy or something nice before you go home. Now go before Mr. Stark gets agitated at you,” Steve chuckled and watched as the boy yelped and took off. He cried out a stream of thanks as he ran down the hallway. Steve laughed and closed the door. “What a nice boy.”Steve closed and locked the door, immediately tearing into the letter. It was an invitation. Tony is hosting a fundraising party on Friday in order to raise money for an orphanage. Steve read the invitation and looked on the back of it. There was Tony’s handwriting.

     Hey Stevini,  
I decided that the best way for us to meet is by inviting you to one of my parties. Yeah, this is a company party and you might not fit in too well with the stuck up crowd, but I would really be touched if you showed up. The theme is masquerade and I hope this isn’t too large a request. I remember that Halloween when you dressed up as a ghost by wearing a sheet. Good times, my man. Since this is a masquerade and our identities are supposed to be hidden, I will give you a clue as to who I am.  
     Bye Mon Ami

  
     Under the writing there was a seal stamped. Based on its imprint, it must be the crest for the Stark family. Steve smiled and placed the card on his counter. He wandered over to the window in his sitting room and stared out at the city below.

     He remembers that Halloween with Tony. That was his first Halloween, having never participated because of his father’s complaints. “Nothing but a devil worshiping night,” he would say as he sat in front of the fireplace. “This shit isn’t scary. What’s scary is when you have a gun pointed at your head. That’s scary.” Steve would just sit at the window and watch all the children in costumes hurry by, tiny bags filled to the brim with candy.

     When Tony had heard Steve wasn’t participating in the trick-or-treating aspect of Halloween, he was appalled and hurried over to Steve’s dorm. “Steve, are you seriously not going to dress up and come with us?” he cried. Steve looked up from his textbook.

     “Of course. I’ve never been allowed to participate so I don’t want to spoil the fun,” he stated, setting down his pen. Tony shut the door and immediately began rummaging through Steve’s closet.

     “We need to find you a costume!” he exclaimed as he threw Steve’s things around. Steve jumped up and pulled Tony away from the closet. He was furious but still lowered his tone because he knew Tony was only trying to help.

      “Listen, I’ll go with you if you just leave my stuff alone. Where are you guys meeting?” he sighed. Tony squealed and ran for the door.

      “We’re meeting at the front by the fountain! Don’t be late! Oh, and I have a bag for you, you don’t have to bring one. Bye!” And he was gone. Steve looked around his dorm, not knowing how he was going to make a costume in an hour. He remembers struggling with different ideas to try to find the perfect costume but then it occurred to him, why not dress simple? So he took out his extra sheets, cut out perfect circles for the eye holes, and slipped the thing over his head. He looked in the mirror and chuckled. Boy did he look stupid and ridiculous, but he did feel a twinge of excitement.

     Steve ran down stairs and across the lawn, arriving at the fountain where everyone else was. Everyone had intricate costumes ranging from vampires to scarecrows to a swamp monster. When they caught sight of Steve, they all belted out shouts of laughter. Steve felt his face blushing and he started to back away, embarrassed to think this was a good idea. That is, until Tony stepped up and told them not to fuck up Steve’s first Halloween. They all quieted down and apologized. Tony turned to Steve and gave him a bright smile. He was actually dressed up as a knight and in his hand he held a sword. Tony gripped Steve’s arms, or hoped he did, and shook them. “You came! I’m so happy. Your costume isn’t the best but at least you thought about it and showed. Thanks Steve,” he said, and Steve was blushing again right after. Thank God he had the sheet covering his face.

      Steve chuckled at the memory. It was nice to see how much he has matured since then. He turned from the window and made his way back into his bedroom. Tony probably has matured too. But Steve felt a twinge of sadness. He didn’t want Tony to change too much. The man was the only friend he ever truly cared about.

      Steve walked into his room and headed towards the closet. Inside there were suits and more suits but nothing for a good costume. He could go as a mob boss. He laughed out loud. A mob boss going as himself would be the biggest joke. His men would be talking for days. But just as he pushed a few to the back, his eyes caught something white. It was his spare sheets. He lifted them out and felt a smirk cross his face. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter. I'll have the next one posted as soon as I can. Have a great day!�
> 
> For those confused as to why the little boy is so excited about 2 dollars:  
> This story is set in 1920-1930s and therefore our inflation rate was higher than it is now. So I used an inflation calculator and converted two dollars from back then to its value today. So 2 dollars back in the day would equal 25 dollars today. That might be a stretch but I'm working with it. So that means, our little messenger boy collected around 50 dollars that day. THAT'S why he's so excited.


	3. No Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like somewhat explicit violence, then don't read this. Thank you!

      Steve hated interruptions and ignorance. Like it wasn’t just a small twinge of irritation or something he’d sulk on, no, this was a burning anger that crawled throughout his entire being. He doesn’t throw things, or pitches a loud fit. That’s useless. What is embarrassing yourself going to do? So instead he gets rid of the problem. Permanently.  
He remembers when he was younger, playing on the playground. The boys were all playing baseball, tossing and hitting the ball across the open field. When Big Jimmy hopped up to the plate, no one knew he was going to hit the ball with all he’s got. The ball went soaring and as it crested over their heads, it fell and collided with Hogan.

     Hogan, who was the notorious hothead of the class, snatched the ball up and blamed the team for his ignorance. “I’m not givin back dis ball cause yah hit me with it! How are you going to finish your game now?!” He sneered at them and they all stood helpless watching as he took off with their only ball. Everyone gave up and left leaving Steve, who was angry at their interrupted game. Steve stormed after the ugly kid.

     “Hogan! Give us back our ball,” Steve cried. Hogan whipped around and screamed that they were never getting the ball back. Steve’s patience continued to waned as he persistently asked the kid a few more times. Before he could scream no again, Steve launched at the kid and wrapped his tiny hands around his throat. Steve squeezed and looked into the boy’s eyes. “I said…give us back the fucking ball,” he shot through his teeth, his hands squeezing ever so tightly around the big boy’s throat. The boy hacked and coughed, Steve watching as his face turned blue. The boy dropped the ball and Steve released his throat. Steve got up, casually picked up the ball and started walking away.

     Hogan stumbled up, neck and face red as a tomato, and pointed at Steve. “You can’t…do this!” he hacked. “I’ll tell on yah for sure!” But Hogan froze as Steve turned to face him. Steve’s eyes were blank and uncaring. They cast fear into Hogan, who had started shaking.

     “Go ahead,” Steve chuckled. “But if you do, I swear I’ll end you myself. Watch your back Hogan, I don’t like repeating myself.” With that Steve walked off and notified his gang that he got the ball back. When asked how, he merely said, “With excellent persuasion.” Steve’s hate for idiots grew into adulthood and as roll of mob boss, this caused him to be surrounded by them.

     On Wednesday, Steve was sitting at his mother’s bedside, having lunch with her. He had brought her chocolates, flowers, and a few plates of food from her favorite restaurant. She was so happy to see him, pulling him into a hug even when his hands were full. “It’s so lonely here, dear. Especially since your father and brother are gone. You’re the only one I have,” she smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

     “I know mother. I miss them too,” Steve smiled back, even though the words he just spouted were less than truthful. “Come, let’s eat our lunch.” At the sight of the food, Sarah clapped and thanked him with all her heart. She happily ate the food but soon burst into a coughing fit. “Are you okay?” Steve asked, softly rubbing her back. She lowered her handkerchief and gave him a sorry look.

     “I’m alright dear, just this sickness gets to me sometimes. I know you try your best, but I just don’t want you do worry about me all the time,” she choked out. Steve wrapped her frail hands in his.

     “I know, Mam. I try not to worry too much,” he muttered, feeling a pang in his chest. Seeing her so weak and sick made him angry. He wanted her to get better, but she was dying by the minutes. She had already forbid Steve from issuing her into the hospital because she didn’t want to trouble him with the funds. “Mother, I have everything right here. You don’t have to live this way,” he tried, holding her when she could still walk. But she had placed a hand on his face and told him that she wasn’t worth all the trouble and that he should worry about finding his own love to care and to hold. Steve turned from her, upset that she would do this, but he still followed her wishes.

     After they finished eating, Steve informed his mother on how the “business” was and how everything was going according to plan. She had smiled and nodded, taking a small bite out of a truffle. When Steve had finished, Sarah placed a hand on her son’s and looked him in the eyes. “Can I tell you something dear?” Steve nodded and inched closer to hear her better.

     “I’m am so proud of you dear for running this family like your father did. I look at you and I can see him. But you aren’t him, sweetie. You are your own man. I know when your father and brother…died, you were next in line for this position. You are the perfect candidate and you have been excellent, but is this…really…what YOU want? I’m not saying what your father would’ve wanted. I’m asking you. What do you want?” Steve stared at her with wide eyes. Why was she asking this? Of course, Steve didn’t want to do this at first. He wanted nothing to do with his father, but to watch the man finally be put into the ground where he belongs. But when his brother got killed, that’s when he knew he was the only one supporting this family. He didn’t do it for his father, nor the family. He did it for his brother and his mother. So why was she asking him what he wanted? Why now? Since when did his opinion and decisions matter?

     Before Steve could answer, one of Steve’s men burst into the room. “Sir, we have a visitor outside,” he relayed. Steve’s eyes narrowed and he gave the man a hard stared.

     “Patrick, didn’t I tell you not to interrupt me during my visits? Do you not know how precious my time is with my mother?!” Steve felt his voice raise and he vaguely felt his mother’s hands squeezing his, telling him to calm down.

     “I know, sir, but it’s Aaron. He’s not leaving until you come down and talk to him. He says its urgent and that you’re going to ‘like what you see and hear’ he said.” Patrick stared pleadingly at Steve, noticeably afraid of Steve’s stare. Steve slowly looked over to his mother.

     “I have to go, mother. Business is at the door and I must attend to it,” he told her, voice calm and sad. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

     “Just think about what I said, Steve. You have to make your own choices too. Now go handle your business and keep being the perfect son I raised,” she waved at him as he left. Steve waved back also but when the door closed he whipped around and slammed his fist into Patrick’s face. Patrick went crashing to the ground, gripping his cheek in shock and fear.

     “I told you Patrick what would happen when you disturb my visits,” Steve muttered, stretching his fingers out. “Now where is the buffoon?”

     Patrick led Steve downstairs, cheek red and swollen from the hit. Out front, two of Steve’s men were stalling and holding back a yelling and persistent Aaron. When Aaron caught sight of Steve, his eyes grew wide and he cried out, “Just the man I wanted to see! Aye, Steve my man, my boy, my partner in crime! Long time no see right?” Steve’s face turned nonchalant, unfeeling eyes staring straight into Aaron’s. Aaron shoved the other two guards away and ran up to Steve, taking the man’s right hand and kissing the ring finger. “I know I caught you at a bad time, boss,” Aaron started.

     “I was visiting my mother, Aaron,” Steve said, voice tight and dark.

     Aaron’s eyes grew wide but he played it off by pulling a strained smile. “Ahhh, how’s mom eh?” He forced a laugh. “She still kicking? Like a wild horse, I always say.” As he continued, Steve’s eyes narrowed even further. Aaron knew his time was limited, so he swallowed loudly and his face grew serious.

     “Listen Steve, I’m sorry man but I couldn’t get the money I owed yah. You see fifteen thousand is a lot of money for a guy like me to get. It’s hard on the streets, eh! I gots to get money and feeds my family and all Steve. C’mon, a guy like you should understand right?” Steve’s face didn’t change and he didn’t answer Aaron’s stupid question. Instead he tilted his head to the side.

     “And you thought it was a good idea telling me this, why?” Steve asked. Aaron’s forehead was sweating now and the man was stuttering up a mess. He was flipping his hands and rambling and Steve just wished the man would go away.

     “Listen Steve, I knows yah mad. I knows! I’d be mad too, if I were yah. B-But I can make it up to you. See, I was talking to the family up in Little It, eh? And I sold dem the goods I owed you, so I wents back t-to them and told them my story, and guess what? They said they gonna go and give you back your goods, plus more! See? I made you a deal and helped you out even more,” Aaron grinned to himself, genuinely pleased with himself. He started laughing and Steve started laughing with him. Steve wrapped an arm around Aaron’s neck and started pulling the man to walk with him down the sidewalk.

     “Man, Aaron, that is quite a deal you made. I guess I was wrong about you after all,” Steve smiled.

     “See, Steve, I gots you. You have always been there for me and I’m finally here for you,” Aaron bragged, stroking his mustache in confidence.

     “Yep, I finally see. See that you’re even dumber than I thought,” Steve chuckled. Before Aaron could process it, Steve grabbed the top of a trash can and slammed it down on the man’s head. The man crumpled to the ground, shaking in shock. He had a large gouge in his head and blood was already pouring down his face. Steve gripped the top loosely as he stood over the man. “You really thought you made a deal? You punk ass motherfucker, we already deal with the Italians. You really thought you could pull some shit like this over my head? And then come to interrupt my time with my mother? I swear Aaron, if I had the resources, I’d burn your limbs off one by one.” Steve started pacing in front of the man.

     “I’m…I’m sorry,” the man choked out.

     Steve stopped and leaned down, ear facing the man. “Oh you’re sorry? Sorry for what? I mean you are the sorriest piece of shit I’ve ever seen, but I don’t think that’s what you’re talking about. Well, I’m going to do you a favor, Aaron. I’m going to let you live. But not before my men show you how…joyed…I am that you went to great lengths to make our ‘deal’. Have a nice day, Aaron. Don’t show your face again.” Steve snapped his fingers, dropped the lid, and walked away from Aaron’s crawling body. His men lifted Aaron and dragged the man to the nearest alley. Steve’s car was already waiting for him in front of his mother’s house and he casually got into it and drove away. Hmm…what should he get his mother for her birthday?


	4. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference:  
> The Mask Steve wears- http://www.vivomasks.com/products/colombina-barocco-cavalli-silver

     Today was Friday and Steve was feeling jittery. He was standing in front of the mirror than hung from the back of his bedroom door, checking to see if his suit was straight. He wore a sleek black suit with light navy pinstripes. His tie, which was a bright royal blue, was neatly tucked into his suit jacket. Overall, he thought he looked nice and he’d have to pay Harold (the man who took his suit and got it pressed and cleaned) extra.

  
     He put on his cuff-links and straightened his hair one last time. It’s not like it was going to stay neat with his costume. He turned around and looked at the sheet lying on his bed. Grabbing it, he shifted it to find the eye-holes and slipped it over his head. Looking in the mirror this time, Steve laughed out loud. The sheet didn’t even reach past his ankles and the eye-holes were not even the same size. But everything was dandy, not like he was really into this dress-up gig anyway.

     A knock came at his bedroom door and he knew that was his cue. Gathering up his coat and wallet, Steve opened the door and came face to face with Andy. Andy giggled and tried to hide his reaction to Steve’s costume. Steve rolled his eyes and shoved his wallet inside his back pocket. Andy was wearing the pinstripe pants Steve provided, along with the matching vest. He paired it up with a sky blue button-down and had his hair slicked back. Covering his face was a simple black mask with tiny ears that made his green eyes pop out. “You’re going dressed as a ghost?” he giggled. “Is it that type of party?”

     “Says the boy dressed like a cat. And it says masquerade party on the invitation. From what I remember, I think you dress up at those,” Steve shot back with a smirk.  
Andy’s freckled face grew red and he folded his arms. “I’m a panther, sir! Or a leopard! Not some measly cat,” he huffed.

     “Well, I found you in an alley like a cat,” Steve continued, opening the front door. Andy followed, shutting it and locking it right after Steve.

     “Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny, sir. So funny I forgot to laugh,” Andy pouted. Steve laughed as he and Andy made their way down the hallway. They went downstairs and approached the awaiting black car. “So, sir, does your friend know…you know…what you do for a living?” Andy asked as he shut the door to the car and they sped away.

     “Nope, and I doubt I’m going to tell him at all. He’s part of a big company and I can’t risk him telling the authorities, not like they’ll be able to find anything anyway. I just don’t want him killed or part of this. Okay?” Steve looked at Andy, even though his eye-holes prevented him from showing any deep emotions. Andy looked up at him and nodded, understanding Steve’s decision.

      Forty-five minutes later and the car had turned into the driveway of a large elegant mansion. Past the gates and up the winding hill, Stark mansion sat with all its glory. The windows were all lit, casting a golden glow on the yard. The entire place was lit like the Fourth of July. Stark goes all out doesn’t he, Steve thought to himself.

     When Steve’s car stopped by the front steps, Andy let out a gasp of awe. “This place is huge!” he exclaimed, face practically glued to the car window. Steve tapped the young man on the shoulder and his head whipped back to stare wide-eyed at Steve. He gave Steve a confused look.

     “The door, Andy. Get the damn door,” Steve chuckled. Andy blushed and started fumbling with the door.

     “Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, boss. I don’t know what came over me,” he stuttered has he hopped out the car and held the door open for Steve. Steve shuffled out the car, trying not to trip on the sheets. When he finally got out, he turned and gave instructions to the driver. Once he was gone, Steve placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder and they both walked up the front stairs of the mansion. “Sir, I’ve never been to a fancy party. What i-if I embarrass you? You should’ve brought Thor, he’s m-much more of a socialite than I,” Andy stuttered. He was having nervous jitters over this party so Steve tightened his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

     “Andy, just stand aside if you’re that nervous. Just have fun. If you embarrass me, I’ll just come up to you and tell you. Trust me you won’t get in trouble. You’ve helped me enough this week already. Now calm down, you’re starting to sweat and that’s not good for the ladies.” Andy looked up at Steve and gave him a goofy smile. Steve shook his shoulder and gave him a big smile. “Oh, and don’t call me ‘sir’ tonight. Just call me Steve, okay?” Andy’s eyes widened and he nodded his head furiously.

     “Y-yeah, okay, sir, I mean, Steve. I’m sorry,” Andy sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. Steve laughed and told him to loosen up.

     When they finally got to the top of the stairs, they were greeted by an older man. He had greying hair, slightly wrinkled face and eyes that looked like they have seen many things. In the man’s arms there were many coats and furs, all stacked in his arms. The man’s arms shook with the weight but he remained strong. When Steve and Andy approached, the man’s face crinkled into a smile and he bowed his head. “Greetings young sirs, welcome to the Stark Mansion. I’m here to take your coats and…other belongings,” he said, voice graceful and unwavering despite the weight in his arms. Even though Steve was wearing the sheet, the man seemed preoccupied, only staring at the coat in Steve’s arms. Instead, Steve shrugged off the sheet and told Andy to hold it. He stepped up to the man and grabbed the coats out of his hands. The man’s eyes shot open and he immediately began trying to take the coats back.

      “No, I shall help you. It’s pitiful to see an old man like yourself struggling with these coats and furs. Just show me the coat closet and we can hang these up,” Steve offered. The older man looked into the mansion and shook his head.

     “If Master Stark catches one of his guests doing work, especially laborious work, then he will be furious! I cannot sir,” the man pleaded still reaching for the clothes.

     “No, I insist. Plus, we are mere commoners amongst these people anyway. There will be no harm done. Please?” Steve gave him a sincere look and the elder finally sighed and told Steve to hurry after him. Steve looked back and told Andy to collect extra coats if any more people arrived and the kid stood steady.

     Steve and the old man hurried down the hallway, heading away from where the music and conversation could be heard. He stopped at a smaller door and opened it to reveal a long line of racks. Steve and the man hung each of the coats and furs and after they were done, the old man hugged Steve and clapped him on the back. “I haven’t met a humble and helpful young man like you in a long time, sir. My name is Jarvis, I’m the head butler of the house. Been here for years, but now that I’m old, it’s harder to do simple things. Thank you so much, son.” He held out his hand and Steve eagerly shook it.

     “No problem, sir. My name is Steve. Anytime for someone as hardworking as you,” he smiled as he stopped shaking Jarvis’ hand. Jarvis laughed and they walked back to where Andy was standing, rocking on his heels. Andy held out Steve’s sheet and he put it back on.

     “Are you wearing that inside?” Jarvis asked. Steve nodded and Jarvis let out a little laugh. Jarvis reached out and pulled the sheet off of Steve, wrapping it in his arms. “If you show up in this, they’ll have a field day with you. Come! I’ll find you something more appropriate to wear.” Steve followed Jarvis and told Andy to follow along this time.  
Jarvis led them up some stairs and along the way he called for one maid to attend to the door. She hurried off, sneaking glances at Steve. Jarvis rolled his eyes and continued to lead them through the maze of hallways. Finally, he came to a small doorway that blended it with the wall. He took out a key and unlocked it. Inside there was a bunch of boxes and storage crates, packed full of clothes, costumes, and other whimsical items. Jarvis flicked a light switch and the single light bulb above flickered on. The old man waved them inside and they followed, letting the small door flutter back. Steve looked around and took in all the costumes. There were plenty of costumes here and Steve grew overwhelmed by all the choices. He glanced over and saw Andy dancing around with a Harlequin mask on. Steve giggled and told him to put it down before he broke it.

     “Ah, here it is, Steve,” Jarvis cried out with triumph. He pulled a black box from the shelf and blew the dust from the top. Then he placed it under his arm and eyed Steve. Steve froze under Jarvis’ scrutinizing eyes and then watched as the old man hurried out again. They quickly followed, Andy struggling to shut the door.

     Finally, Jarvis stopped in front of a door and peeked inside, once he cleared it, he shoved both men inside and locked the door behind himself. He pushed at Steve to go into the bathroom. The bathroom that was the size of his apartment! Jarvis ran past Steve into the closet and came out holding a suit bag. “I remember I got this suit for Tony, but it was too big. Not like he would’ve worn it anyway. Much too…antique, for him,” Jarvis stated and opened the bag. Inside there was a perfect cream suit. It was smooth and silky and looked really expensive. Steve blushed and looked up at Jarvis, shaking his head.

     “I can’t wear this. It’s too much for me to ruin. I cannot,” Steve stuttered. Jarvis took out the suit and hung it up.

     “This suit has never been worn. Trust me, if you ruin it, it’ll be thankful.” Jarvis pushed Steve down onto the vanity bar-stool and turned him away from the mirror. Then Jarvis looked at Andy and pointed at him. Andy jumped to attention. “You, boy, you’re going to be my assistant this evening. Now stay sharp. We need to have your friend looking well suited for these silver spoon types.” Andy nodded with a sly grin on his face. Steve looked up at them with fear as they slowly approached him. Things were about to get interesting.

     Within thirty minutes, Steve was thrown into the shower, sprayed with a sweet but light cologne, and helped into the suit. After Jarvis had straightened his hair, Steve looked up at them, feeling squeaky clean. He felt like a newborn and he didn’t know whether he liked it or not. Jarvis smiled down at him, pleased. Then he went to go get the box from the room. Andy leaned over Steve and smiled a large toothy smile. “Wow, boss, you look really nice. If you looked like this often, I bet a lot of the bosses would kneel to your every whim without a doubt!” Andy praised. Steve blushed.

     “Andy, stop it,” he whined, turning away from the young lad. He hated the boy seeing him so vulnerable. Then Jarvis came back in, the box was open and inside was the most beautiful mask Steve has ever laid eyes on. Andy and Steve stared at it in awe as Jarvis carefully lifted it out of the box.

     The mask was a baroque-style mask, showcasing the period’s grandeur. It was silver, but looked like it was made of metal. On the top, there were two winged horses that framed the harp that stood elegantly in the middle. All around the sides, there were floral motifs and silver jewels that dotted the mask and made it shine under the dim lights. It was too beautiful.

     “Wow,” Steve mustered, totally taken in by the mask.

     Jarvis chuckled and eyed the mask lovingly. He held the mask up to Steve so that he could get a better look. “This was Tony’s mask, given to him by a duke of some far off country. The boy never wore it because it just never fit his style. Plus, I think he forgot about it. But anyway, the mask has been in that room for years. Unworn and becoming part of the house. You deserve to wear it, son. Now c’mon.”

     Jarvis held the mask out and placed it on Steve’s face, tying the silk black ribbon around Steve’s head. The mask seemed to fit perfectly to Steve’s face and when he lifted his head, he felt his back straighten and his pride growing. This mask gave him power, yet it shrouded him in mystery. When Jarvis and Andy looked at him, they gasped and smiled deeply. “Perfect,” Jarvis complimented and grabbed Steve’s hand. He lifted Steve up and pulled the man into the bedroom. On the floor there were silver oxfords waiting for him. He slipped his feet inside them and waited as Jarvis tied a matching silver tie around Steve’s neck. He tucked the tie into the suit and reached back over to the bed. He grabbed the silver gloves and left Steve to put them on himself. After he was done, he stood straight and looked at Jarvis and Andy. They both nodded, Jarvis gathering tears in his eyes.

     “Are you okay, Jarvis?” Steve asked, grabbing the man’s shoulders.

     “I’m fine. It’s just, I never had a chance to dress Tony or anyone like this. You are a very fine man, Steve. Thank you for letting me do this,” he smiled. Steve pulled the old man into a hug and let him go.

     “I need to thank you, Jarvis. This has helped me a lot,” Steve thanked, truly grateful for the older man. Andy hopped around, complimenting Steve in the background. When all the thanks were done and Jarvis had wiped his eyes, they all made their way down to the dance hall. The doors were ajar and Steve peeked inside. There were plenty of people but not an overwhelming amount. Jarvis squeezed Steve’s shoulder and Steve stood at attention again.

     Jarvis pushed open the doors and bowed for Steve to go in, giving Steve a little wink as he passed. Steve smiled back and entered in, watching as all the heads turned and the chatter quieted. The band still played as everyone else was too busy watching Steve enter the room. Well, damn, he didn’t expect this.


	5. Mistaken Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are mistakes.  
> Tony makes a huge mistake ;)

     When Tony heard the chatter die down, he immediately turned to where everyone was staring. At the back of the room, towards the door, there stood the cause. Who the hell is he? Tony questioned. He tried to figure out, but no one close came to mind. A small hand laid itself on his shoulder and he turned to see it was Pepper, also staring at the mystery man who just walked in. “Do you know him?” she whispered. Tony shook his head.

  
     “If I did, trust me, we wouldn’t even be here right now,” he muttered. She slapped his arm and he couldn’t even wince because he was taken in by the man’s beauty. Chatter started back up, but this time it was quieter and the topic was the new guest. The man, who stood taller than anyone in the room, turned his head and searched the room.

     “Who’s he searching for?” Tony directed at Pepper, but she was gone. Damn, he’s alone. He continued to watch the man, even as a young man bounded in and looked up at him. He smiled up at the man and Tony felt a twinge of jealousy as the boy had the luck of knowing such a heavenly creature.

     Then the man turned back to the crowd and his eyes instantly shot to Tony. Tony gasped and turned to the side, but the man had locked on him. How did he spot him so quickly? Well, it didn’t help that he was wearing the flashiest of clothes. Damn, his ego. He just had to wear red and gold. The young boy followed the man’s eyes and he locked onto Tony too. Tony just felt like running now. He slowly made his way towards the snack area, hoping he’d get lost in the crowd, but a hand grabbed his forearm and he whipped around it see it was Hammer.

     Justin Hammer was not in Tony’s good favor. Actually, he could even be considered more of an enemy than a rival. But because of business purposes, Tony had to invite the dumbass and watch him tear through his expensive bottles of wine like they were tap water. Even now, the sap was loosely holding a full glass of wine in his right hand. He leaned down to Tony, cheesy grin plastered to his face, and breathed his sickening breath Tony’s way. “Aye, Tony!” he cried out, slurring all over the place. Tony looked back and saw the mystery guest was now slowly making his way through the crowd. When Hammer screamed his voice, he stopped and turned in their direction and made his way over.

     Tony struggled in Hammer’s grip but the man was relentless. “So, who’s that beauty you invited, eh? He’s one hell of a looker, isn’t he? C’mon Tones, stop struggling and just tell me where yah found em?” Tony winced as he felt pain from Hammer’s grip and being forced to smell the alcohol on his breath. But just was he raising his fist, about to punch Hammer straight in the face, a silver gloved hand came out of nowhere and gently pried Hammer’s fingers from Tony’s arm.

     “I don’t think Mr. Stark likes the way you’re holding him,” the voice behind Tony said. It was gentle and sweet, like honey, and even Hammer could calm down. “As for how I know Tony, well, let’s say we’ve been friends for a long time.” Hammer nodded and blushed, feeling like a fool for the way he acted. He excused himself and walked away. Tony slowly turned and looked up at the angel that stood before him.

     “Thanks,” he uttered. The man smiled down at him, making Tony’s heart race. “Uh, who are you exactly?” Tony blurted out, wondering how he could forget such a beautiful man. The man’s smile disappeared to be replaced with a disappointed frown and Tony felt horrible for it. The man sighed and closed his blue eyes.

     “I can’t believe you forgot me, and you’re the one who insisted I come,” the man said, voice losing the cheeriness it had before. Tony still didn’t know who he was, but one thing was for sure, he could tell why he insisted he come. “But, I do love the costume. I see how it applies to the seal now. You’re dressed as one of your ancestors,” the man continued, eyeing Tony’s plumed mask and his eighteenth century red and gold coat that Tony admitted was one of old family members. The seal? When did Tony send a seal?

     “Are you going to tell me who you are, since you know so much about me?” Tony pressed, curiosity killing him.

     “Nope,” the man stated, bluntly. His eyes were angry, but a smile was starting to appear on his lips. “After dolling myself up, I’d hoped to surprise you. But you surprised me instead, by forgetting me. So you’ll need to find out who I am on your own. Good luck, Tony.” The man walked away, leaving Tony open mouthed in shock. Pepper strolled up, peacock mask not hiding her smug look.

     “I like him,” she commented, placing a hand on Tony’s hunched over figure. He felt so shamed. How could he let himself down? He was terrible to forget a man like that! His eyes followed the man as he was hounded by women and men alike, all trying to get a good look at him. The man played along with their games, allowing them to touch and stare all they wanted. Everyone wanted to know who this man was, but he wasn’t letting up.

     Tony went up to his friend Obadiah, who had just got finished talking with the mayor, and questioned him. “I don’t know who he is. I’ve been to these functions for years but I don’t know who he is. Is he a prince you met at some point?” Tony shook his head. Then Obadiah’s eyes narrowed. “Is he something you picked up last week on your trip to Italy?” Tony’s eyes rolled.

     “Just like I said with Pepper, if I knew him, we wouldn’t even be at this party right now,” he stated, earning a facepalm from Obadiah.

     Obadiah sighed and looked at Tony. “Listen, if he does turn out to be one of your…playmates, just don’t let him ruin this for us. We have all the big people of New York here and they don’t need to find out about another unsavory thing you have done. Got it?” Tony agreed and walked off. He reached out to a server and grabbed two glasses of champagne. Searching for Mr. Sexy, Tony finally found him casually standing in a corner talking with the young man from earlier.

     As Tony strolled over he couldn’t help but look at the boy. He was noticeably shorter, had flaming red hair that peeked out from behind his cat mask. The mask looked cheap as hell, considering it was made from plastic, and Tony watched as his green eyes excitedly looked over the party. Obviously, he’s never been to a party this formal but Tony wondered why Mr. Delicious brought such a young man anyway.

     When Tony got near them, he kindly gave the glass to Mr. Kissable and received a kind thank you from him. Tony smiled back and hopped back and forth on his feet, nervous. “So, who’s the kid? If you won’t tell me who you are, at least you can tell me who your partner is, right?” Tony gestured to the kid.

     “He’s my date this evening, Mr. Stark. Very glad I brought him though. At least I have someone here who knows me,” the man shot back. Tony felt like a knife shot through his chest and he felt more guilt flood in.

     “Listen, I’m so sorry. There’s so many people here and I had to send invitations to all of them and I really hate that you feel left out. Please, let me make it up to you,” Tony held out his glass and gave the man a sincere concerned look.

     The man sighed, listening to Tony’s pleas. He looked calm but his eyes were distraught. “Tony, you don’t need to make promises to me. We’re your friends, and I know it’s hard to memorize everybody, but just know who you invite at least.”

     Tony’s face grew annoyed. They were his friends? These people wouldn’t know Tony’s favorite color if it he wore it every day. “What are you saying? None of these people are friends. They are here for business or for show. I have no friends here. What makes you even think you’re my friend? You just got here and I don’t even know who the hell you even are.”

     Steve vaguely crossed his mind, but even he didn’t show up. He doesn’t blame the man for not showing because it took Pepper promising him no paperwork for a month to get him here. All these people here just want a piece of Tony Stark to take home. No one cares about him. He wished Steve was here. Steve made everything better. But no, here he was talking with this god of a man who believes all these people are here for Tony. The wine was more of their friend than Tony.

     When Tony looked back up, he saw that the man was looking dead at him. His mouth was in a frown and his eyes, oh god his eyes, were so painfully sad. “Are you sure you don’t have friends here?” he asked quietly. The man turned around and placed his glass on a table. Then he laid a hand on Andy’s shoulder and guided them towards the door. Tony huffed and downed the last of his drink, pretending to not care that had hurt the gorgeous man’s feelings. But something was off and Tony’s ego was too large to continue to try to find out what it was.

     Tony watched as the man arrived at the door. Jarvis was there, holding it open and he gave the man a large smile. Then the man started talking and Jarvis’ happy face turned grim and confused. When the man was finished Jarvis held up his hands as if defending himself, head shaking. He slapped the man on the shoulder and his smile returned. The man gave him a sad smile and pulled the old man into a hug. Jarvis ruffled the young man’s hair, causing him to laugh, and tipped his head at both of them as they left.

     “Jarvis knows them?” Pepper appeared, scaring Tony and almost causing him to drop his glass.

     “Apparently so,” he spat, feeling a little bitter at the thought. “He’s actually pretty friendly with them.” He turned back to Pepper but she was already gone to talk to Jarvis. Tony sighed and grabbed the man’s abandoned glass and downed that too. Then he walked after Pepper.

     “He’s a really good friend of Master Tony’s,” Jarvis defended. His voice was stern and he seemed pretty upset. When Tony came, Jarvis’ eyes narrowed and Tony’s eyes widened in shock at the glare.

     “To think Master Tony wouldn’t even remember his own classmate and best friend is beyond me,” Jarvis shot. Tony gave him a confused look and realized that mystery hunk was none other than Steve! “He wanted to keep his identity secret because Tony said in his letter they shouldn’t give away their identity. He had shown up in a ghost costume but I redressed him in order for him to avoid embarrassment. All that work…for nothing.” Jarvis shook his head and turned away. Pepper tried to calm him down but the old man was really upset.

     Tony left the two, taking off down the hallway. When he made it to the front door, he looked down the steps and saw Steve’s black car already making its way down the driveway. Damn! He cursed and stomped the ground.


	6. The Shipyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE  
> Just to remind everyone, this IS a mafia fic and therefore, it will hold a lot of violent scenes. If you don't like blood, guns, or whatever, then don't read this chapter...or many to come. Just a warning! Enjoy!

     Steve sat at his desk, smoking a cigarette and gazing out the window. He wasn’t necessarily in a bad mood, but he couldn’t say he was happy either. The party from Friday still left a sour taste in his mouth and he hasn’t gotten over the fact that Tony couldn’t even recognize him. But could he blame the man entirely? No. It was his fault for staying so prideful and not revealing his identity. Probably could’ve avoided the situation entirely. Might’ve had a good time. But he didn’t and now here he was.

     A frantic knock came at the door and Steve called out, not turning from the window. The door opened and closed and Steve saw Andy in the reflection. “What’s going, Andy?” he asked.

     “We have a…situation,” he said, voice low and grim.

     “What kind of situation?” he pushed, hating to deal with this shit today. The weather was already not good, dark clouds hanging in the sky promising bad weather later. He watched as the clouds slowly crawled overhead.

     “The latest shipment has been compromised. The situation is contained but we have three men who are hiding on the ship and causing a scene. If the problem continues, we might have authorities on us in a few hours. What do you wanna do sir?” Andy was staring seriously at Steve. He was also holding his notebook, ready to write down all Steve was about to say. But Steve didn’t have anything to say. He was fed up. His weekend had already started with shit and he didn’t need to start the week with more.

     Steve stood up and straightened his suit jacket and tie. He groaned as he popped his back, the result from sitting in that chair for too long. He reached out to his right and grabbed his fedora from the coat rack. Then he took his tweed coat, which was also hanging, and draped it across his shoulders. He pocketed his lighter, half-empty pack of cigarettes, and his wallet. He checked the rest of his desk for any other things

     “What shipment is this?” he asked while he searched through his paperwork. Andy flipped through his pages as well, hurrying.

     “It’s shipment number 2213,” he finally relayed.

     “Ahhh…the medicinal goods. Yeah, that’s not someone we want out of our hands,” Steve frowned as he looked over the shipment details sheet. He folded it up and also shoved it into his pocket. “Let’s go Andy. I want to be home before this weather takes a turn for the worse.”

     He rounded the desk and hurried out the door. His heavy steps thumped down the hall and as he made his way down the stairs, he was greeted by Mrs. Julie, the local seamstress who worked on the first floor. She carried an unopened umbrella in one hand and her keys in another. When she caught sight of Steve, her smile widened. “Steve! So nice to see you! What are you doing down so late? I thought your office closed earlier,” she stated.

     Steve felt a twinge of annoyance at the disturbance. He was not in the mood to entertain Mrs. Julie’s antics and he was tempted to not talk and push past her. But there was no need rousing any more suspicion. So, he smiled and pulled the bony woman into a hug. “Yeah, I had some extra paperwork to complete and now I have a problem with one of my friends. They really need my help,” he lied, making sure to put on his best face. The woman’s face grew concerned and she placed a hand on Steve’s arm as if to comfort him. Steve wanted to snatch his hand away but he swallowed the rising anger and took it.

     She started spouting out sorrys and soon those turned into her own personal accounts with her own friends. Not only was Steve wasting and losing time, but by the time he pulled his hand away and forcefully walked away from Mrs. Julie without so much as a goodbye, he was pissed. He vaguely heard Andy issue the woman an apology and a goodbye but Steve was already lowering himself into the car by that point.

     Andy jumped in right after and quickly shut the door. The car sped off and they quickly arrived at the shipyard. Outside, standing by concrete barriers, were some of his men. They were hiding behind the barriers in order to protect themselves from the random gunfire of the three men. The men were scattered about the deck of the ship, hiding behind the shipment boxes. Steve walked up to the barrier and looked up. The men were obviously scared based on their shot patterns and how they weren’t even trying to come up with a plan of escape.

     He felt someone hurry to his side and he looked over to see it was Thor, the manager of his shipments. He made sure that all of their merchandise was transported smoothly, but now here they were dealing with three rogue men who were really holding back their schedule.

     “Talk to me, Thor,” Steve commanded, watching as everyone ducked down after one of them finally reloaded their gun and was unleashing it without even looking. Steve didn’t even flinch, as the idiot wasn’t even firing in the right direction.

     “Well, as you can tell, one of them has a Tommy gun. He’s the leader of the group, more confident than the rest. He started this whole…event, but didn’t realize all the gun power we have. Kinda stupid if you ask me. Only reason I didn’t take anyone up there ‘cause they shooting up the place and I ain’t got time to have people hurt,” Thor said, watching Steve as the man observed the ship. Steve nodded at the information and turned to Thor.

     “Get me some guns. This has gone on far too long.” Steve turned to Andy and waved a hand at him to come. Andy hurried over and listened to Steve. “I want you to take my coat and make sure to send some men that can keep watch out for the cops. I’m about to end this.” Andy gave Steve a worried look but silently took the coat off his shoulders and draped it over his arm.

     Thor jogged back, just in time for the gun to stop. “Here you go, boss,” Thor huffed. Steve saw the colt and Remington Model 870 in his hands and he nodded with satisfaction. Over Thor’s arm was a holster and Steve quickly put it on, slipping the colt into his side afterwards. He gripped the Remington and pumped it, making sure it was ready. “Fully loaded,” Thor smiled. He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Be careful, boss. You know it’s one thing when a man knows how to use a gun, but these are idiots. They’re unpredictable.” Steve nodded and smiled back. Thanking Thor, Steve vaulted over the barriers and hastily made his way to the ship.

     The two lackeys towards the front of the ship, were mostly hiding, only appearing to see what was happening down below. When Steve was observing the ship, he noticed they didn’t even have guns. If they did, wouldn’t they shoot along with their leader? Or are they that stupid? Steve looked up at the back of the ship, where the leader was. He must still be reloading, Steve thought as he quickened his pace to a run.

     He darted up the ramp of the ship and easily hid behind a large box. “Guess I should take out the weak ones first,” he said aloud, planning his attack. As he walked towards the front of the ship, he heard muffled chatter going on. When he got closer, he realized the men were trying to come up with a plan to escape but so far their plans were destined to get them killed in some way. So Steve backed against a box and lowered his gun.

     “Hey!” he cried out and he could hear the men jump and hide. “If you guys give up, I’ll let you leave this boat alive.” He sighed as he heard a gun cocking.

     “Yous a liar!” one cried and shot a box near Steve. Splinters flew and Steve sighed. He wished they had agreed. He jumped from behind the box and aimed the shotgun at the man. The man, who was holding the gun out in front of him in fake confidence, jumped at the sight of Steve. His eyes widened as Steve fired the shotgun and the bullet plowed through his chest. The force was so great it propelled him back and Steve knew the man was dead before he had hit the ground. Blood pooled out of the gaping hole in his chest, staining the deck of the ship.

     The man’s partner, a younger man, ran to his body and cried out, “Samuel! Samuel, wake up! Samuel!” He watched as the young man shook the other’s body, shock gripping him. Steve started walking towards them, considering letting the young man go. But his hopes were dashed when the young man reached down and grabbed the gun, tears streaming down his face. Before he could raise it to aim at Steve, Steve whipped out the colt and shot the man in-between the eyes. The young man’s body flopped back on the deck, blood mixing in with the other’s. Steve looked down and holstered his gun, then he walked away towards the back of the ship.

     The leader was now firing non-stop at the ground again. He was obviously over his head because he wasn’t even aiming anywhere. Steve cocked the gun again and leaned against another box. “Hey!” he called out and the gunfire stopped. The man was breathing loudly because he knew the situation he was in right now.

     “W-What?” he called back.

     “If you give up right now, I’ll guarantee you will leave this ship alive,” Steve replied. The man was breathing really hard now, contemplating the deal.

     “Hows I know you aren’t lying?” the man stuttered. He was still tightly gripping his gun, truly scared.

     “You don’t. But what I really want to know is why you decided to attack my ship? Why cause a disturbance today?” he asked, taking a peek past the box. Steve saw the man was leaning heavily on the box near him, tired and looking crazed.

     “I-I was working for you,” he started, voice tearing up. “I was one of your footmen. One of the soldiers, as you call it. I had just gotten done with a delivery that day, it was a Sunday, and I went back home. When I got there, I saw that my wife was on the ground crying. My son is in the hospital and he needs medicine really bad! If I don’t give him the medicine, he’s gonna die! But you know why I’m here?! Cause I went to the top and asked you and you told me to fuck off! So guess what? Fuck you!!!” His voice raised and he pointed the gun in Steve’s direction. Gunfire went off and Steve felt splinters pelting his body. Then the gunfire ceased and the man cursed loudly.

     Steve looked past the dust and saw the man was struggling with his gun. It had jammed and now he was banging it and screaming in anger. Steve pulled his gun and aimed it at the man. The man’s eyes shot up and when he saw the gun, he dropped his own and raised his hands in defense. “L-Listen, I’m so sorry! I knows I fucked up! Just help my son!” the man sobbed.

     “What disease does your son have?” Steve asked, gun still aimed.

     “He has a…polio,” the man claimed.

     “Ah…a fatal disease,” Steve sighed. The man nodded, agreeing. “No child should have to go through that. The way it makes you feverish and brings those painful boils to your skin.” The man nodded again, face turning to the side in pain.

     “He’s a trouper he is. The way he deals with the pain. So, you’re saying you’ll help me?” The man’s eyes brightened and he shifted to the side, as if restless. Steve smirked and nodded.

     “Follow me, we’ll help you out,” he urged and waved the man over. He placed a hand on the man’s back and led him down the ramp, off the ship. When they hit the ground, his men lowered their guns and gave him a confused look. They all stood up and watched as Steve and the man made their way towards them.

     Suddenly, Steve whipped out his colt and shot the backs of the man’s knees. The man screamed and fell to the ground, hands painfully gripping his legs. Steve walked around to stand in front of the man and called out to his men. “Men, do you guys recognize this fellow as one of our own?” Most of them shook their heads. Thor even shook his head, giving Steve a confused look. “That’s really funny,” he turned to look at the man who was staring up at him, crying and drooling. “No one here knows you. You know what else is funny?” He turned back to his men and called out, “And when do we conduct deliveries boys?”

     “We do deliveries on Monday and Wednesday,” Thor called back, getting the gist of what Steve was doing. Steve smiled and laughed.

     “Wow, we do deliveries on Monday and Wednesday. You said you did yours on Sunday. Now if you worked for me, why would you not know that?” Steve grinned down at the man. The man’s eyes widened as he realized his mistakes. But Steve wasn’t done. “Frank! You out here?” he called to the group again.

     Frank, a lean and dangly man who wore large glasses, came to the front and called back, “Here sir!”

     “You’re a medic right?”

     “Yes, sir,” he answered, voice wavering and showing his confusion.

     “Please tell me. Do you get boils from polio?”

     The man chuckled at the statement. “No, sir. Not at all. It affects the inside of the body. The bones, not bring boils. That’s false.”

     Steve nodded and bent down to look at the man. “So, you’re a dirty liar, you no good sonofabitch. You know, I can understand the mistake of the days or how no one knows your face, but don’t think I tolerate you lying about a kid that doesn’t even fucking exist. You have no shame, do you? You sat here and lied about a disease that you don’t even have the fucking brains to look up its symptoms. You are a piece of shit.” Steve narrowed his eyes and watched as the man tried to crawl backwards away from him. Blood was leaving a trail from where he was trying to back up from.

     “I-I’m sorry! They told me to get your supplies! I’m just here to cause a scene. I don’t have a wife but I do have a nephew and sister who need my help. Please?” he begged, eyes red and face stained with tears. He looked a mess, blabbering and begging. He had no shame, no guts, and it made Steve sick.

     Steve looked down at the blood trail the man was leaving. The man was still going on about how he was sorry and about how he was innocent. Steve looked up at the man and asked, “Who sent you?” The man looked around scared. He was hesitating. Steve raised the gun. “I won’t ask again. Who. The. Fuck. Sent. You.”

     The man started crying again. “He’ll kill me if I tell you!”

     “You’re going to get killed anyway if you don’t speak,” Steve warned.

     “H-His name is…Stane. He told me about how you guys smuggle supplies. He told me that the mob was incomp-incompit,” he struggled on the last word.

     “Incompetent,” Steve provided.

     “Yeah, that. He said all we had to do was find out about you guys, sneak here, get the supplies, and deliver them to him. But he said if we don’t he’s going to kill us,” the man choked at the last part.

     “And why have you guys gotten yourselves killed over this…Stane?” Steve pressed.

     “We all borrowed money from him and we couldn’t pay him back. So he enlisted us to do dirty jobs for ‘im. He’s trapped us!”

     Steve nodded, processing the situation. He turned his head and found Andy was only a few feet away, writing it down in his notebook. Good, Steve thought.

     “Am I good?” the man asked, eyeing the street.

     “Oh, yes. You’re very good,” Steve said calmly. The man relaxed a tad bit. “But I don’t take kindly to you shooting at my men and stealing my stuff. We are done here.” The man’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but Steve had already held the gun out and shot the man down. He watched the man fall back and lay unmoving on the ground.

     “Someone get these dumbasses up,” Steve cried out, voice harsh and tired. He was weary and really just wanted to go home and sleep. His men vaulted over the barriers and hurried to the ship.

     Steve turned back and made his way towards his car. He waved over Thor and the large man stopped giving orders run over to Steve. “Sir? What was all that about?” Thor began, keeping pace with Steve. Steve straightened his hat and reached in his pockets to pull out his lighter and a cigarette. He lit it and turned to Thor.

     “I want you to question your men and find out how long those three were in our hands. Also, make sure to check the supplies for damage or tampering. And send me the entire list of all the men who were working this last month, we need to see if these three are the only ones. I’m gonna go home now, but tomorrow I’m going to call the other bosses to see if they have had problems and to warn them. We don’t need moles at this time. Good?” Steve’s eyes stared at Thor, harsh and commanding. Thor nodded.

     “Crystal, sir,” he said and made his way over to his men. Steve called Andy to follow him and soon they were getting in the car and driving away. Andy was looking back at the yard, watching all the men scamper about trying to clean up before the cops come.

     “That escalated, sir. But you handled nicely, like always,” Andy said, relaxing into the seat. Steve didn’t reply, not accepting the compliment. Blood on his hands was not handling anything nicely. There was always a way out, but being a boss, he could not be bothered with every tear and Sally-sob-story that passed him. All people wanted was to use him, to thrust their problems in his face and suck the life out of him. But he was tired of that. He needed to be feared and if people didn’t take his warning, they put themselves in the position to handle the consequences. Still, Steve felt dirty, even when he got home and bathed. 


	7. An Evening of Two Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter. Been doing different projects, but here I am! Back in action.  
> Just for reference to this chapter, I used more slang than usual and will have each one defined down below.   
> 1) Speakeasy- basically an illegal place where people could party illegally in the 20s and have a nice glass of illegal alcohol (illegal because of the Prohibition period)
> 
> 2) Beeswax - business
> 
> 3) Doll/Dame - beautiful woman
> 
> 4) Brown Plaid - Scotch (alcohol)
> 
> 5) Flapper- party woman of 20s, very provocative for the time 
> 
> 6) Big Cheese- important person
> 
> 7) High Hat -a snob, snotty person
> 
> 8) "Go on a toot" - drinking binge
> 
> 9) Donkey - Ass

      “Tony! I can’t believe you snuck away to a speakeasy!” Pepper cried out, slamming the doors to Tony’s bedroom open. Tony groaned and pulled the covers higher up on his head. Why did she have to be so loud? Tony thought wearily.

     Pepper flicked on the lights and ripped the covers off of Tony’s body. “Oh no, you’re going to get up. Do you know the risk you put us in?”

     “Just mind your beeswax, Pepper! I wasn’t there just for drinking,” he groaned. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding light overhead. Pepper huffed and thrust the newspaper gripped in her hands at Tony’s face. Tony yelped as he was hit and he slowly raised himself up on his elbow and tried to read the front cover.

     “Read this then,” she growled.

     “‘Millionaire Goes from Dolls to Drink’,” he recited. “‘Millionaire Tony Stark was rumored to have been spotted at a speakeasy somewhere around the city. While the speakeasy’s whereabouts are unknown, accounts have been made by anonymous sources claiming to have seen the playboy exchange a glass of brown plaid and cigarette with a fellow flapper. Did Stark miss the new law passed? Isn’t alcohol illegal? We guess him being the big cheese gains him more leeway. But who can expect a high hat like Stark to follow the rules.’” Stark finished and threw the paper on the ground. He was fully awake now and angrier than ever.

     “See what I’m talking about? You take one drink and now you are front page! Tony I can’t keep doing this. How do you expect me to help, when you can’t even liven up your ego to respect my wishes? And you go off and drink with some gold digger,” Pepper yelled and threw her hands up in the air. Tony sighed and placed a hand on his face, massaging his temple. He listened to her yelling and waited for her to stop. “You told me you’d stop drinking! You promised me, and here we are. Why don’t you…you…go on a toot! Hah, you don’t even care. You are the owner of Stark Industries! You’re supposed to be a model, a leader, not a drunk who can’t keep his hands in his pockets.”

     “Pepper, trust me, I was only there because a business partner invited me. I didn’t want to tell you because of this same reason. I knew you were going to freak out like this. He invited me out, I went and got caught up with the drinks. I know I promised you, but he really insisted and he’s one of our top partners. I apologize,” he finished, voice low and calm. Pepper’s eyes widened. Tony was telling the truth. Usually he’d be spouting all this bullshit about how he was kidnapped or something, but today he wasn’t. He sat up fully and gripped his head in pain.

     Pepper sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “I know, I’m just worried. You get caught up in the news so much and it had me scared. So much you should have a page dedicated specifically to you,” she chuckled, causing Tony to roll his eyes which made his headache worse. “Let me get you something for that headache.” She hopped up and hurried to his bathroom, opening the mirror over the sink that was connected to the medicine cabinet. As she fumbled with bottles and tubes, she continued their conversation. “So, have you contacted Steve yet? You really should.”

     Tony groaned again and flopped back onto the bed. Steve. Tony really hated to think about that party but over the weekend people have been coming up to him asking him about the ‘mysterious beau’ who showed up at Tony’s doorstep. Tony feigned ignorance, telling them all he was clueless as to who the man was. “Probably a guest of another,” Tony would tell them. Some would push while others would just nod and continue on with regular conversation. But each time Tony was stuck on Steve. How his mask couldn’t hide the hurt in his eyes. How Tony showed so much of his ass that day he might as turn into a donkey. “I know you care about him, so you might as well,” Pepper said, bumping Tony out of his thoughts.

     “I don’t even know where the fella lives. Doesn’t even have an address registered,” Tony whined. He flipped over, as if that would help him avoid the conversation.

     “Well go talk to the little boy who helped yah last time!” Pepper pushed. She was really pushing him today. Tony watched as she came to him with a bottle of something. She poured it into a spoon, the purple liquid looking menacing.

     “But it’s raining and cold out there!” he continued, gulping as Pepper shoved the spoon in his unsuspecting mouth. He cried out because of the bitterness and she rolled her eyes. As Tony continued to rasp and complain at the same time, Pepper had gotten up and raided his closet. She had thrown out a pair of oxfords, some slacks, a vest, and a red button down.

     “You better get dressed or I’ll send Jarvis up here and you know how angry he is now,” she pointed at Tony and he felt the fire in her glare. So when she left, he slumped over to the bathroom, cleaned up, dressed, and grumpily made his way down the stairs. In the kitchen, Jarvis was preparing oatmeal, for the third day in a row! Tony knew it was his punishment for Friday, but how could he say no to Jarvis? The man would kill him!

     Jarvis turned around and gave Tony a big smile. “I heard you were going to visit Steve today!” he called out. Tony sighed and nodded.

     “Yeah, Pepper says I need to finally step up and do it. I just don’t wanna fuck up again,” he muttered. Jarvis took the spoon in his hand and slammed it down on Tony’s head.

     “OW!!!!”

     “Language. You know what your father would say!” Jarvis scolded.

     “He said ‘fuck’ plenty of times!” Tony protested, just as Pepper walked in.

     “You ready to go?” she started, just as Jarvis brought the spoon down again on Tony’s head.

     “OW!!!!!!”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Tony was angrily sitting in his car. Pepper wasn’t even going with him. “I have more important work to do. You go fix your friendship.” Jarvis had also said goodbye, thrusting a large sack into his arms.

     “What’s this!?” he cried out.

     “A gift for Steve, of course! Tell him it’s from me, or if you’re feeling really up to it, say you’re sorry and give it to him from your heart.” Tony sighed and turned towards the car.

     He had gotten into the car, driven by Happy, and they rode away. The weather was atrocious, rain spewing from all sides, causing Happy to slow down and carefully watch the rode of hazardous drivers and pedestrians. Even the windshield wipers weren’t that much help (and Tony created them!).

     Once they got into the city, Happy carefully parked in front of the post and Tony jumped out, draping his coat over himself. He had forgotten an umbrella and was now using a hundred-dollar coat to cover himself. Jarvis would be furious…again. When he entered the post, he saw a man sporting a cigar flying around the office, yelling commands and insults to his employees. Telling them to hurry and find his story.

     When Tony walked in, the man caught his eye and smiled widely, anger gone in an instant. “Stark! My man!” Jameson cried. Tony folded his jacket over his arms and glared at the old man. Jameson faltered and slowed his pace. “You…must’ve caught the paper.”

     “Yeah, and I especially liked the part where I was called a ‘high hat’,” Tony sneered. Jameson laughed and shrugged it off.

     “You know how news is, baby! It goes everywhere!” he smiled, trying to ease Tony. But it wasn’t working at all.

      “Just find me the kid who helped me earlier,” Tony shot back. “And make it a double.” Jameson’s smile was somewhat gone and he grumbled as he walked away.

     Five minutes later, the little shrimp from before bounded down the hall towards Tony. He still had his oversized messenger bad and his raggedy cap, but his smile was genuine and Tony could tell the boy was excited to see him. “Mr.Stark! You gots another delivery?!” he cried out, slowing to a halt before Tony.

     “Yes, son. Only this time, you’re riding with me. This weather is too much for you to be running in,” Tony proposed. The boy’s eyes lit up.

     “But ‘m fine. I don’t wanna mess your time!”

     Tony shook his head. “Naw, my time is easy today! Let’s go. If you come, I’ll give you an extra two dollars!” With that, the boy easily agreed and hopped into the back with Tony. He was bouncing off the walls and it made Tony smile with adoration. “I’ve never ridden in a car before. Ma mam says cars “are for people who can afford a house” an she says we ain’t gotten that far yet. But it seems swanky! Yous even gots a nice driver to make sure you don run over any people! Do you work for Mr. Stark, Mr. Driver?” The boy was now leaning into the front seat, staring eagerly at the chubby man behind the wheel.

     “Sure do, kid,” Happy laughed, turning onto another street. The kid easily gave direction throughout his entire ramble. Tony wondered how he did it. Instead he ended up laughing at the kid and his overall bluntness and innocence.

     “So I tells him, ‘your about as tough as a uncooked potato’ an that’s how we became friends. Too bad he moved to Boston, I miss ‘im. He was my best friend,” the boy continued, now staring out the back window.

     “Who’s this now?” Tony asked, trying to keep up.

     “My dog. Mam says we can’t afford no dog, so we gave ‘im to my cousin in Boston,” he said, sadly. But his excitement reappeared as he cried out, “We’re here! We’re here!” Happy easily pulled to the side and Tony looked out the window. Through the rain, Tony could tell they weren’t in a high class area, let alone safe. The boy smiled expectantly at Tony and Tony hesitantly opened the car door. He grabbed his umbrella and opened it, hopping out right after. The boy jumped right out and bounded up the stairs. He opened the front door and told Tony to hurry. Tony looked back into the car and told Happy to watch the car and be safe and he was given a nod. He reached in, grabbed the sack of goodies, then he shut the door and followed the boy.

     The inside of the apartment lobby was warm and surprisingly welcoming. With the way it looked outside, Tony didn’t expect for it to be somewhat presentable. He closed his umbrella and placed it in the holder by the door. Hope no one takes this, he thought to himself. They both trudged up the stairs, shoes squeaking against the polished wood floor. They climbed two flights until the boy hurried down the hallway towards the end. They reached the second to last door on the left and the boy eagerly knocked.

     They waited and Tony felt a twinge of regret. He was feeling the guilt creep back in and he was three seconds from tucking this boy under his arm and darting back down the steps to his car. But he felt like he couldn’t move. Two minutes past, and the boy knocked again, louder. No response. Maybe he saw me and decided not to answer, Tony thought relieved and sad at the same time.

     Just as they were turning to leave, they saw someone dart up the steps and come hurrying down their hallway. He was wearing a dark suit and he would’ve looked older if not for his noticeable red hair, wide eyes, and striking freckles. He was mumbling to himself, devoting all his attention to a notebook in his hands. When he got closer, Tony realized it was the young man from the party. As he neared, the boy looked up and slowed down. His eyes caught Tony’s and they narrowed noticeably. “May I help you?” he asked, voice cold.

     “I’m looking for Steve,” he replied, tone getting cool too.

     “He’s not here right now. Come back at another time,” the boy shrugged off and tried to pass Tony. Too bad, because Tony stepped in his way and gave him a pleading look.

     “Listen, I really need to see him. I need to apologize for what happened Friday. He didn’t deserve that,” Tony sighed, really hating that he had to give his speech to some kid. But this was the only kid who was noticeably close to Steve and he wasn’t going to blow this chance. The young man looked at him and Tony stared back, really wanting to prove that he was worth it.

     “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” the young man sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. He rubbed his temples, but then stopped and walked to the front door. “I’m going to let you into his apartment. But you are forbidden from touching anything. Got it?”

     “Crystal!” the little boy beside him replied for him. Tony smiled and nodded along. The door opened and they all hurried in. The young man closed the door and shot past them to the bedroom. He opened it and closed it, leaving Tony to stare at the clean but small apartment. It was nice and Steve had the usual but it was nothing special. The only piece of decorating Steve had was the small canvas paintings he hung on his living room wall. Tony casually placed the sack of goodies on the counter and decided to walk around the living space.

     Tony walked up to one just as the little boy flopped down on Steve sofa. The painting was of a man walking through a dark, snowy forest. His face didn’t seem scared but he wasn’t the happiest either. Tony didn’t understand the painting but it was nice to look at. He glanced at all the others, but looked up when the young man hurried out the room, shut the door, and shuffled to the front door. In his arm, he held two thick yellow envelopes and he gripped them tightly.

     When he reached the door he turned around and stared hard at Tony. “I’m going to leave you guys here. Don’t touch anything, don’t go snooping, and don’t do anything that you think will make Steve mad, got it? I’m just going to deliver these and I’ll send him over here as fast as I can. I’m warning you!” The young man glared at Tony.

     “So, if I look into the refrigerator for something to drink for the kid,” Tony pressed.

     “Drink water,” he replied instantly.

     “What am I supposed to do then?” he whined, not liking the idea of waiting long for Steve to come.

     “You’re going to have to learn patience,” the boy smirked. “Now I’m off!”

     “Wait, what’s your name?” Tony cried back, just as the boy was halfway through the door. He poked his red head back into the apartment and gave Tony a big smile.

     “My name’s Andy! Don’t wear it out,” he smiled and shut the door with a bang. The lock clicked and Tony was left in a strange apartment with a young boy who was starting to get restless and kick his feet. Tony went and fell onto the sofa, crying out with boredom. The kid looked over at Tony and laughed.

     “You’re funny, Mr. Stark,” the boy giggled. Tony smirked and then an idea came to him.

     “What’s your name, son?”

     “Peter. What’s yours?”

     “Tony,” he smirked. “So, how do you know Steve?”

     “Oh, everyone knows Steve. He’s the greatest. He sent for my mam’s stove to be fixed three months back,” the boy smiled. He stuck his chest out and it really showed Tony how much Steve meant to this young lad. “My mam was so happy; she cried for days! Wouldn’t stop until she slept. Greatest person alive I tells yah. How do you know Steve?”

     Tony sighed and smiled. “I met him when we were in school, the scrawny thing. He was so tiny, like a green bean.” Peter laughed. “Yeah, but I saw he was getting messed with by a group of boys when he first came, so I decided to go and help him. I don’t know why since these boys were my friends also, but something about him struck me. And ever since then, we’ve never been separated.” Peter smiled warmly at Tony. He, too, smiled. He liked thinking about their days in school. Too bad adult life caught up to them.

     For forty minutes, Peter and Tony easily talked about technology and new innovations that they had come across in the news, but after they ran out of topics, they grew very bored. Tony wondered where Steve was and looking at the time, he didn’t want to leave Peter out so late. So, he decided to wait another twenty minutes and during that time, he leaned back in the sofa and tried to rest. Peter got up and looked at the paintings that dotted the walls.

     Just as Tony started to drift off, he heard the click of the door and instantly shot up. The door swung open and there was Steve, holding a box under his arm and looking at Tony and Peter with surprise. “They’re still here?” Andy popped up behind Steve. His little red head was the only thing visible since Steve’s large frame took up most of the door. Steve slowly turned to Andy and gave him a heated stare and the young man shrugged. “I let them in but you were busy. That’s why it took so long,” Andy explained.

     Steve sighed and entered the apartment, setting the box down on the counter. Tony hopped up and looked at Steve with worried eyes. Before Tony could say anything, Steve turned to Andy and pointed at Peter. “Andy, will you be a pal and take Peter home? It’s almost dinner time and I know his mother has to be worried. Tell her he was with me so he won’t get scolded. Oh and come here Peter.” Peter hurried over, smiling brightly at Steve. Steve reached into his suit pocket and pulled out five dollars and placed it into the boy’s hands. The boy’s mouth dropped open yet again and before he could say anything, Steve placed a finger to his lips and shook his head. Peter closed his mouth and nodded.

     Andy easily grabbed the young boy, who clutched the money in his hand, and they headed out the door. Peter cried out, “By Mr. Rogers! Steve, I’ll see you later!” Steve went to the door and smiled back and waved.

     “Take care of yourself, Peter. And watch out for your mom, too,” he called back.

     “Will do!” Peter said before they descended down the stairs.

     Steve closed the door and locked it, laughing. “He’s such a good kid.”

     “He is quite the smart one too,” Tony spoke up. Steve’s smile faltered and he awkwardly walked over to Tony.

     Tony stared up at Steve, surprised by how much more the man grew. He was a giant and Tony wonders if Steve had ever been this big. Steve was also much more attractive than Tony remembered. Nicely cut blonde hair, honest blue eyes, and a finely shaped face. Also with his large build, Tony knew Steve drew everyone’s attention when he entered the room. His sense of style wasn’t too bad either, sporting a suit that fit him in all the right places. Today he wore a grey pinstriped suit and light blue tie. He looked more presentable than Tony did.

     “Is there anything you want? If you want your suit and mask back, I had it washed and pressed and I’ll go get them for you. I’m sorry I…uh…left without returning them. That was rude of me,” Steve muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He usually did that when he was nervous and Tony was feeling the same way. Tony’s eyes widened and he tried to think of something to say. But what could he say? He looked into Steve’s eyes and saw they were looking at everything but him. There wasn’t any hurt or resentment in them, to Tony’s relief, but the awkwardness still hung in the air.

     Then, as the silence became unbearable, they both shouted out, “I’m sorry,” in sync. They stared in shock then burst into laughter. “This is ridiculous,” Steve said between chuckles.

     “You’re telling me!” Tony happily replied.

     “Come here! I haven’t seen you in forever,” Steve laughed and opened his arms. Tony’s eyes shot wide when he felt Steve pull him into a tight hug. Tony hugged back, glad that Steve wasn’t too hard on him.

     “I’m sorry I was such an ass, Steve. You didn’t deserve that,” Tony started, knowing he needed to get it out. He pulled away from Steve and took a step back, giving the man room.

     “Yeah, but it was partially my fault. I’m sorry for tricking you to that point,” Steve replied back.

     “Yeah, but I was the one who said I didn’t have any friends,” Tony added.

     “Well, I pushed you into saying that,” Steve pressed.

     “Why do you always share the blame?!” Tony growled.

     “Why do you always take the blame?” Steve calmly shot back.

     “Why are you always so nice?”

     “Why are you always humble?”

     “Stop complimenting me!”

     “Why can’t you take a compliment?”

     Tony growled with frustration and turned from Steve who had a damning smirk on his perfect face. He knew this argument was never going to end with Steve around. Steve was nice but damn if the man is stubborn. Tony remembers arguments they had carried for weeks. WEEKS! Weeks of dealing with Steve’s calm demeanor while he always snapped back a comeback whenever Tony thought he had he upper-hand. But Tony didn’t mind usually because they would always agree or call a truce and get back to their old ways.

     Tony threw his hands up in surrender and turned back to Steve. “Well since you’re going to continue arguing, I’m just going to call a truce before we end up wrestling.”

     Steve laughed. “You remember that?”

     “Of course I do! I used to have the upper hand until you grew into a giant. Now you can break my arm with a twist of your hand,” Tony laughed along. They both bent over, enjoying the humor that had replaced the awkwardness.

     “I’d never break your arm, Tony,” Steve finished.

     “Actually, maybe I should reconsider that. It’ll get me out of paperwork,” Tony fake contemplated. Steve shook his head. “Nevermind, too painful.”

     Their laughs died down and Tony pointed to the sack that was still sitting on the counter. “Jarvis sent you a sack of something. He told me to tell you he made it, but I’m using it as an apology gift,” Tony muttered. Steve walked over to the sack and started digging into it.

     “Tell Jarvis I said thanks. You on the other hand, if these goodies are not good, I’m blaming you,” he said as he pulled out a bottle of wine. Tony’s mouth dropped open.

     “What? You’re going to blame me?”

     “You are using it as an apology gift. My standards are high,” Steve pouted, sticking his nose in the air.

     “Well I’ll be damned,” Tony crossed his arms and watched Steve dig into the sack.

     Jarvis had stuffed a ton of food in the sack and Steve was continuously pulling out item after item. The sack consisted of a bottle of wine, two blocks of cheese, a bag of freshly picked strawberries, half a loaf of fresh bread, jar of olives, peach and strawberry jam, jar of honey, and two smalls sheets of paper that held a few recipes that Jarvis loved. Steve loved the sack of goods and sounds of awe escaped his lips with each new item presented. After all the food was on the counter, Steve looked up at Tony and gave him a big smile.

     “Thank you, Tony. And thank Jarvis for helping you with this. Everything looks great,” he praised. He unscrewed the cap of the peach jam and dipped a finger it. He stuck the finger into his mouth and tasted it, letting out a pleased moan. Tony stared at the finger as Steve’s lips wrapped around it, tasting and sucking on it. He felt his mouth open slightly but he was snapped out of his intense stare when Steve called out his name.

     “Huh?” he replied, eyes looking up into Steve’s confused ones.

     “I said, you should be getting back. It’s still raining and you don’t wanna get stuck in this weather in the dark. Thanks Tony. Glad to see you again, bud,” Steve grinned, pulling Tony into a goodbye hug. Tony eagerly hugged back, silently sniffing the man’s apple spice scent. God…

     When they pulled back, Tony eagerly walked to the door and opened it. Better to get out before…yeah. “Bye…Stevie,” he said as he made his way out the door.

     “Bye, High Hat,” Steve chuckled Tony whipped around, shock on his face.

     “You read the newspaper?!”

     “Of course, and I especially loved the column about you. Very informative,” Steve joked.

     “Geeze Louise! Everyone’s gonna pick at me about that now,” Tony groaned as he slowly walked away. “But hey, you can keep the suit and mask. It suits you better. And do you maybe wanna get lunch sometime?” He blurted it out before he could stop himself.

     “Sure,” Steve smiled warmly. Tony nodded and smiled brightly. He happily made his way down the stairs and out the apartment building. Happy was still there in the car, head tilted to the side indicating he was sleep. When Tony knocked on the window, Happy jerked awake and immediately unlocked the door. Tony jumped in and they rode back to his mansion. And the entire time, Tony had a content smile on his face.


	8. Thor's Aid and The Extra Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
>  Sorry for this VERY late submission. But I'm glad to have WiFi now (don't ask...very long story). Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! As I was writing, I realized Steve smokes a lot, but hey, if I were in his position, I'd probably smoke my lungs out too. But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this next entry in this fic and please write reviews, they really help. If you spot something, please don't be afraid to tell me and I will correct it as soon as I can. Thank you everyone who gave me "kudos", bookmarked, and commented already. You guys are awesome.   
> Enjoy!

     Wednesday arrived and Steve was going over the list of workers that had clocked in this month. His men had easily found the out of place names, stating that they didn’t even know the three. The leader, a Francis Harvey, started working at the beginning of the month while the others quickly joined soon after. Their attendance was inconsistent and a manager had written a note a few weeks before saying they needed to be fired. The manager also stated that he couldn’t find any information on them and would likely seek out Thor or Steve’s help. “Must be why they went ahead and went with it,” Steve murmured to himself. “They ran out of time and knew they were risking being found out.”

     He flipped to another page and saw more paperwork on the men’s performance. “Lazy, found in areas restricted to them, and not helping with general tasks,” Steve read off the analysis paper. “Not on time, won’t cooperate with the manager willingly and has started a few altercations at the workplace. Well…seems like they were troublemakers from the start.”

     A few days ago, Steve had asked Thor where the men came from and he had said that his assistant came up to him and told him about these men needing work and all the newbies. And the names got bunched in and that’s how they entered into his business so easily. So, Thor missed them completely. He looked really hurt by his mistake, but Steve had dismissed it and told him not to worry. “It’s alright. It’s all our carelessness that let this happen. Tell the men to take a day off on Wednesday, we need to see this through.”

     So now, here he was, sorting and rustling through papers. A knock came at his door. “Come in,” he called. The door opened and heels clicked on the floor. Steve looked up and there stood Jane, staring in the office nervously. She was wearing her brown suit and bell hat, seeming to be on her way to her job. In her hands, she was holding a plate that had a cloth covering the top. Steve sat down his papers and gave her a big smile, watching as her shoulders relaxed at his easiness.

     “I came to bring you some food for lunch. Thor was really upset about the whole incident and he wanted to make it up to you. So I made you a few sandwiches for lunch. Is that alright?” Jane asked, voice serious but nervous.

     “Of course. I told him there was nothing to be upset about. That man I tell you,” Steve sighed. He hated when Thor beat himself up. He outstretched his hands and Jane eagerly put the plate in between them. She looked around and sat down in one of Steve’s chairs, watching as he peeled the cloth off.

     “He really means well. Just…in truth, this is a gift from me,” Jane confessed. Steve looked up from the bacon and tomato sandwiches to Jane. His face full of surprise.

     “Why? Why’d you do this for me?” Steve questioned.

     “I just wanted to say thank you for saving my husband when everything on the shipyard went to hell. When Kelly told me about the shooting going on, I just knew Thor would be in danger. He’s the only thing I have and if he was lost…I don’t know what’d I do,” she sobbed, tears starting to run down her face. Steve hopped up, definitely not knowing what to do when a woman is crying, and grabs his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and thrusts his hand out to Jane. She takes it and dabs at her eyes. “But when you came and got rid of those…buffoons, I was just so relieved. So please take these sandwiches, because it’s the only thing I can make. I’ll repay you soon with something more promising, I swear,” but she couldn’t finish because Steve held up a hand to stop her.

     “You don’t have to repay me for doing my job, ma’am. If anyone should be repaying someone, it should be me. I was the one who put my men in danger like that and if Thor had been lost, it would’ve been my fault. So please, don’t go out of your way like that. Save your money,” Steve said. Jane smiled warmly at him and nodded.

     “Thor is a lucky man. To have such a great boss and friend as you, we are very thankful,” Jane praised, gripping Steve’s hand in hers.

     “I’m the one who’s lucky. He’s my best man.” Steve smiled and saw Jane’s eyes warm. They talked for a little longer, catching up on each other’s life.

     After Jane had dried her eyes and made herself more presentable, she gave Steve a farewell hug and left the office. Steve sighed and flopped back into his chair. He lit a cigarette and looked out the window. Jane bounded across the street, face back to being serious, and headed for her job at the local power plant. She wasn’t just a receptionist, she had the smarts to go and make a name for herself. She was working amongst the top male scientists and Steve remembered when she first started, she faced a lot of criticism. After she came home one day, crying into Thor’s shoulder, Steve easily fixed the problem by paying her boss a personal visit. Let’s just say that Jane’s job got considerably easier and she didn’t face any more problems.

     After he was done with his cig, he dug into the sandwiches and resumed his job. This time he took his pen and circled the names of each of the men and wrote down when they first started. He finished chewing and picked up his phone and rotated the rotary. “Operator speaking.”

     “Ah yes, can you please patch me in to Mr. Alfred Walsh on Fifth?” he told the operator.

     “Sure thing,” she replied. Steve heard shuffling, then silence, an indicator that his call was sent through. After a few rings, Walsh finally picked up.

     “Hello?” came his gravelly voice.

     “Hello, Mr. Walsh, this is Steve,” Steve greeted.

     “Ah! Steve, my boy, how’s everything going? I heard about what happened at the shipyard. A damn shame, I tell you! But you handled it just like I taught you. Well done, son. You know these little slip-ups shouldn’t get you down, or distract you from business,” Walsh told Steve.

     Steve smiled at the compliment, remembering all the training and shadowing he did with Walsh. The training was harsh and unrelenting, but by the end, Steve fit better into his position and received more credit from the other bosses. He owed most of his success to Walsh and could even call the man his true father.

     “Yeah, well I just couldn’t let them storm my ship. Would’ve been there all night,” Steve continued. “But I called you to ask if you could gather all the other bosses and arrange to have a meeting tonight. It’s about what happened at the shipyard.”

     “Now, I don’t think that’s a good idea, son. You know this is your battle, right? Only your ship was attacked,” Walsh casually said.

     “I know, but what the man told me really has me thinking that my ship is only the first. I just don’t want anything else to happen to the other bosses,” Steve tried, but he was cut off by Walsh’s laugh.

     “Ah, Steve! Steve, Steve, Steve, c’mon my boy. We have been in this game longer than you. I think we can tell when someone breaches our ranks. You’re new here, remember? You couldn’t even track your own shipments at first and now you’re trying to command things as if you know more. Don’t overstep your boundaries, son.”

     Steve felt a twinge of bitterness. He twirled the phone cord around his finger as he listened to Walsh laugh. “I might be young and new to this, but you know I’m not stupid!”

     “I’m not saying you’re stupid, but I’m not going to call a meeting just because you can’t handle your men. If you’re so adamant about it, why don’t you call your own damn meeting,” Walsh shot back. His voice lost its playfulness and turned into the boss everyone feared. Steve jumped back and felt like he’d been stabbed. Walsh has always been easy on Steve, but today was not the day to push on a subject he didn’t even see eye to eye on. So, Steve let it go. He said his goodbyes and grumpily hung up the phone. Just as he was taking an unlit cig from his pocket, his phone started to ring. He sat the cig on his desk and picked up the handset and placed it by his ear.

     “Hello?” Steve greeted.

     “Ah, is this Mr. Rogers? This is Jarvis and I’m calling from Stark Mansion. I wanted to know if you’d be interested in coming over on Friday for a picnic,” Jarvis answered, tone happy and polite.

     “Jarvis! Hello! Why yes that’d be the bee’s knees. Do I need to bring anything?”

     “Ah, kids and their slang of today. But no, everything is taken care of. You’ll just have to show up with the clothes on your back,” Jarvis chuckled. Steve laughed back, pleased to hear from the old man again. “So, how has everything been? Tony never told me what your job was, except that you work at an office somewhere.”

     Steve’s throat tightened and he sat straighter. He had planned to tell Tony a cover up, but he was still working out the story and kinks and being put on the spot had made him feel overwhelmed. He knew Jarvis was asking a simple question, but to Steve, this question would be the difference between everything being fine and dandy to a bullet being lodge in his head. So he cleared his throat and put on his best casual voice and told Jarvis he worked in business and financial management.

     “A nice career indeed, but you’re young and you’ll have time to advance and promote yourself to higher places.” Jarvis seemed content with the answer and pleased to know Steve wasn’t just some bum in the streets. But would he be as content if he found out Steve was already promoted to his highest position? The highest position in an illegal business? He didn’t think so.

     They talked for an hour about different things. Jarvis asking if Steve liked his bag of goods and Steve excitedly thanked the man and told him he had already tried one of his recipes. Jarvis laughed and Steve could tell he was grinning from ear to ear. But soon, Jarvis said he needed to go and finish polishing the silverware and start on dinner. So he bid Steve goodbye and hung up.

     Steve set the handset down on the receiver and leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. Andy had gone to check on the shipments and now Steve was here in his office with nothing to do. With the other mob bosses denying his ability still, including his own friend, Steve was left at a dead end and wondered if he should continue his investigation. None of his men had found any info about Stane and it angered Steve, but he couldn’t blame them. Stane had proved to be more powerful than he had appeared. Steve would have to step into this personally.

     Steve looked down at the unlit cigarette and put it back in his pocket. He didn’t feel like smoking and even though it had become hugely popular, he knew it wasn’t a good habit to have. So he stood up, left a note for Andy saying he was going home, and grabbed his hat and coat. Steve made his way down the stairs and just as he was about to go out the door, his name was being called frantically behind him.

     “Steve! Steve!” Mrs. Julie cried, waving her arms to get his attention and stop him. “There’s something urgent I have to tell you!” Steve fought back the urge to roll his eyes, hoping she wasn’t going to tell him there were strange sounds coming from her sewing machine again. The damned thing “broke” almost two times in the last month and each time it was the spinning handle needed oiling or repositioning.

     “Yes, Mrs. Julie?” Steve asked in a calm voice, holding his hands up to show her he was going to listen to whatever she needed.

     “I know you’re a busy man, and I’m sorry for bothering you,” she started. “But when I was walking here from my Cousin Mary-Anne’s apartment down on Eighth, I felt as if someone was watching me! So I turned around and there was this strange fellow in a black fedora hat and a long black coat to match. Now, his coat was pretty shabby and whoever had it fitted did the poorest of jobs and I’ll tell you, he never came to my shop because I’d never have him walking out looking so horrid.”

     “Mrs. Julie, you’re straying from the story,” Steve told her and got back on track.

     “Oh right! So I started straying away from my main path and went down a few more blocks than I should’ve and guess what? The man continued to follow me. So I grew worried and knew my Cousin Harry stayed in the area, so I went to his apartment and stayed in there. Outside the window, the man was still there. And when he realized I wasn’t coming out, he left! It’s really scary, Mr. Rogers,” She looked frantic and was glancing out the door as if the man was still there. Steve grew more serious and put both his hands on Mrs. Julie’s bony shoulders.

     “Go to your shop and lock the door to the building. Don’t let anyone in unless you are sure you know them. I’ll send Andy at closing time and he’ll be able to walk you home, okay?” Steve reassured. Mrs. Julie nodded and thanked Steve. Then she scurried off to her shop and closed the door. Steve opened the front door to the building and glanced out. He didn’t see anyone posing by the entrance and he was sure it was safe to go out. He locked the door to the building and quickly made his way down the steps. There were still people out and about, rushing to places and some getting off work early. Mainly it was women but some men were casually strolling. Steve observed everyone near the building and no one seemed suspicious. So he continued to walk home, walking at a faster pace this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

     When Steve made it to his apartment, he immediately kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. He rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe a little nap would do him some good? But of course, things couldn’t be that simple.

     He jerked awake as his home phone started ringing. Steve grumbled and slowly got up and picked up the phone that was still shrieking on the side table. “Hello?” Steve asked in a gruff voice.

     “Steve, I hate to be calling you so abruptly like this, but I just wanted to tell you some bad news,” Thor hurried. His voice was high and full of worry.

     “Oh, Thor. I meant to call you. Jane came by my office today so that she could say thanks for me helping you out,” Steve interjected, not wanting to hear the bad immediately. This caught Thor off guard.

     “She did? What did she do?” Thor asked curiously. He was easily distracted and Steve was glad he got him off the previous subject.

     “She made me some sandwiches was telling me how much you guys owe me and I told her I owe you more than you owe me. I was the one who put you in danger, Thor. You have always helped me. Wish I could’ve done more,” Steve replied, feeling relived that he could tell Thor thanks. Thor had always been there for Steve, even when he was beginning this new life and making a hell of a lot of mistakes. The giant would just laugh it off and help Steve fix it, not judging or pushing Steve down.

     Steve heard Thor scoff. “Why thanks, sonny boy! But don’t doubt yourself. You have helped a lot of people, including me. Ever since I helped you out of the mud, you’ve made my life impossibly better. Do you know what you did? Anyway, I’m glad Jane could thank you before I could. She really means well. Ever since, you know, we found out about her situation. I’m all she has and that scares her,” Thor turned serious and somber. Steve felt a lump in his throat.

     “Listen, Thor, if you want to find another job, a safer job, I’ll let you go and find another shipment manager. I don’t want to put you and Jane in that place. Having to worry about whether you’re going to survive the next day,” Steve sighed, really hating that Jane was worried to death over Thor and here was Steve, the cause. Ever since he met Thor and Jane, they’ve always been close. Closer than he had ever seen his own parents. They never left each other’s side except for work, they were perfect and always made the best of their situation. Steve has never seen the likes of it.

     Steve remembered the first time he had met Thor. He was walking home from visiting his mother and it was raining cats and dogs. The sidewalks were flooded and the water rose to his shins, but he really didn’t care. He trudged through, staying out the way of those who were in a hurry to get home. Steve held his head low and couldn’t even tell where he was going. He was just walking. The situation with his mother had deeply bothered him and he felt like he was at a dead end.

     Just as a car passed, the raggedy thing slung water at Steve. Steve cried out as he was blinded and his feet caught on something under the water. His feet fly out from under him and he fell to the ground, getting a mouthful of nasty water. A strong hand grabbed his elbow and hoisted him back up. He looked around shaken and shivering and saw it was a large blonde man with a hefty beard, wearing a fedora and a large brown coat. He smiled warmly at Steve and clapped the man on the back, causing Steve to sputter out more water. “It’s dangerous, son. You gotta watch where yah going!” Steve shrugged off the man’s heavy hand and tried to go back to walking. He muttered out a weak thank you and continued down the sidewalk. But where would he go? He was cold now and really wanted to get someplace warm. Steve approached a crosswalk and saw a car heading his way. He ducked down to avoid the water, but still got hit. He blinked the water out of his eyes and shook it off. Man, today sucked.

     “You have a place to go?” the man from before asked, voice carrying over the storm. In fact, Steve did. After boarding school, he was looking to stay at the family home, but since his father and brother died and his mother was sickly, he felt no need to continue to live there any longer. The place felt dead to him and he hated being in it. He was still looking for a place to live in anyway, but he hasn’t had good luck so far.

     Steve looked up at the large man and saw that he was genuinely concerned for Steve’s wellbeing, but why? Steve was a stranger and so was this mystery guy who had helped him. His father always told him to never trust strangers, but Steve felt a strong sense of trust right now and what did he have to lose? Not like he had much of a family to return to. So Steve shook his head and Thor placed a safe arm around his shoulders. “Then come with me. We have a place for you to sleep until this storm dies down. Plus, my wife is cooking a stew and it’s one of the best!” Thor reassured Steve as they strolled down the sidewalk.

     Thor and Jane lived in a smallish apartment, similar to Steve’s current one, but slightly larger. When they walked into the apartment, soaking and dripping on the floor, Jane rushed out from the kitchen. She was in mid-sentence when she stopped and looked at Steve. Jane was a short woman with long hair and a kind face. She gave Thor a confused look and once Thor told her what happened, she instantly warmed up and gave Steve a smile.

     As Thor and Steve took off their coats, Jane hurried off and brought back some towels for them to dry in. Thor thanked his wife and kissed her lovingly. “This is…” Thor began.

     “Steve,” Steve finished, blushing slightly and feeling out of place.

     “Steve! Yes, Jane, he was stumbling in the rain, dear. And just fell. Had to save the poor boy from drowning!” Thor’s voice boomed. Steve chuckled. It was quite the exaggeration but Steve didn’t mind.

     “Well, well, Thor, you sure do know how to meet people,” Jane smirked. Her soft voice contrasted with Thor’s strong one, but they didn’t seem to mind, nor care. Jane urged Steve to follow them to the dinner table where there were bowls of soup waiting. She handed Steve hers and told him that she’d go fix her own.

     They all ate, trading information about each other and Steve found out Thor was a brick layer for a company, but the man hated the job. “They don’t pay well but they want us to kill ourselves! I’m out on a ledge, fifteen stories up, and you know what they care about? Not the fact that we have men falling to their deaths, but whether those deaths are going to cost them money,” he’d complain and the only way he’d calm down was if Jane placed a stern hand on his own. But the conversation eased out and soon Steve was telling them about himself. They both listened attentively and when Steve said his father’s name, Thor’s eyes grew wide.

     “Wait, your father is Joseph Rogers?” Thor gaped, mouth full of bits of soup. Steve nodded, hoping his father’s name wasn’t a bad omen in the house. He’d easily found out his father’s name wasn’t the best. “Wow, never thought I’d a meet a Rogers! Your dad and mine used to work together for some time. My father died a while ago, but it’s nice to see the son of the man he well respected.” Steve’s eyes widened with interest.

     “Who’s your father?” Steve questioned as he took another spoonful of stew.

     “My father is Frank Odinson, otherwise known as Odin to his friends and family,” Thor said respectfully. It was Steve’s turn to gape.

     “You’re the son of Odin?! Odin the Great? Odin the man who bested my father in everything?” Steve cried, not believing he’s sitting with the son of an Odinson. Thor blushed, embarrassed by the names, and nodded. He shyly ate some more stew.

     “Yeah, that’s my dad. One of the supposed greats in the mafia. Funny, cause after he died, our family just disappeared,” Thor tried to joke, but it came off flat. Steve frowned and stared at Thor.

     “Yeah, it was weird to me too. We used to see your family all the time, but then the visits stopped. Golly, my dad used to talk about yours all the time!” Steve gleamed. So the men talked for the rest of the night and that’s how they became friends. They talked about everything. Steve would ask Thor for pointers and Thor would happily give him advice, even for the smallest things. Steve stayed at the Odinson house for a month, immediately becoming part of the family. Even after Steve found his own apartment, Steve would regularly visit the two and eat dinner and catch up.

     However, things hit hard at the Odinson house soon after Steve started visiting them. After trying for two years, the couple found out that Jane could not bear children. Devastated they both declined to a depressed state and Steve watched as their marriage was strained and struggling. Thor angrily went to work while Jane skipped days and holed herself in their bedroom. They were even behind on their rent and were on the brink of being kicked out. So Steve got up one morning and paid their rent off with some of the money his father left him. It wasn’t much, but it would help the couple get by for a few months. When Thor found out, he was furious and banned Steve from coming to their apartment. It hurt Steve and he really hated losing his best friend. Steve waited and still tried to keep touch, knowing Thor couldn’t just up and leave him. Thor still spoke with him (outside of the apartment), but there was still some anger in him because Steve was still secretly paying their rent. 

     A year later, Steve came to Thor with the shipment manager job. He made Jane get out of bed and he called Thor, who was still slightly annoyed, and set them both at the table and proposed the job to Thor. At first, Steve worried the man would decline the job. It wouldn’t surprise him. He knew the job wouldn’t phase him, but the fact that he’d be working for the mafia would deter any sensible person. But to his surprise, Thor whole-heartedly agreed. Steve’s eyes widened as Thor told him he used to watch his father as a kid and it would be nice to repay Steve. Thor also apologized for the treatment he gave Steve, but Steve shrugged it off. He was just glad to help out his friend. So Thor took up the job and was glad to see that Steve paid him ten times better than if he was laying down bricks. Steve was also glad to see that Thor was perfect for the job and had saved the business plenty of times.

     Even though the job is dangerous, Thor had dealt with danger before and it didn’t deter him. The rent started getting paid and Jane had finally come out of her slump, feeling new to life and ready for a clean start. They became the happy couple again and Steve was glad to have helped. This is why they were so thankful to him, even though Steve knew they’d to the same (or more) for him.

     Thor calling his name shot Steve back out from the memory. Thor was still on the phone and Steve answered back, eager to hear Thor’s decision.

     “What you say?” Steve asked.

     “I said, forget it. There’s no way I’m leaving this job just because it’s dangerous. We all do dangerous stuff, but trust me, it’s better than dying while laying bricks. Now I don’t want to cut this tea party short, but I really need to tell you something,” Thor said, his voice going back to being grave. Steve sighed, upset that this moment was cut short.

     “What is it, Thor?” he replied, sitting up and becoming more serious. He tried to be prepared for what Thor was about to tell him.

     “Well, you see I was going over the papers Andy gave me today and I saw the three men that you were talking about. And I circled them. But then I looked at the rest of the names Steve.”

     “What’s wrong? What’d you see?” Steve asked, sitting up fully now.

     “There was one other name I didn’t recognize. It was a Luke Cage. That means we have one other person involved with this Stane person. And that person is somewhere in this city. Steve, this is the man who will lead us to Stane. We have to find him!” Thor cried. Steve froze and jumped up.

     “Thor…calm down. Did you ask your men who he was?” Steve slowly spoke.

     “I did. None of ‘em know who the asshole is! It’s like he disappeared into the shadows. What are we going to do Steve? He’s going to rant out to Stane, or go get more men!”

     What could Steve do? He sighed told Thor to calm down again. Thor took deep breaths and eventually sighed. Steve shrugged as his brain began trying to come up with a solution to this serious problem. This is why he wanted to gather the bosses, but still, this was his problem.

     “Thor, just go home and relax. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, over a meeting with our employees. It seems we need to get a few things straight. Tell everyone to meet over at the warehouse, I mean everyone, and whoever doesn’t show up…we’ll get them. I need to show my men that this business is not just a vacation. We’ve had one fuck up too many. Bye Thor,” Steve commanded. He was furious and Thor could tell by the tightness of his voice and the strength of his tone.

     “Yes, sir. I’ll get right on it,” Thor stuttered and immediately hung up. Steve also took the handset away from his ear, tiredly looked at it, then slammed it down on the receiver. What has he done to deserve this? After calling Andy and telling him to check on Mrs. Julie, Steve walked over to the kitchen and pulled a beer out the refrigerator. Hope his men are prepared for tomorrow, cause Steve’s about to clean house. 

 


	9. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrry for the month long wait! I've been dealing with life and issues (who loves summer classes? I don't!).

Steve slammed the door to his office and threw his coat and hat into one of his chairs. He ran both his hands through his hair, sighing deeply as he tried to calm his nerves. But nothing would calm him down. His anger was boiling him on the inside, causing his temperature to rise. He started sweating and panting, so he whipped out his handkerchief and wiped his face with it.

Steve plopped down in his office chair and heavily leaned on his desk, putting his face in his hands. Today had to be one of the worst in his career. The meeting he called turned out to be a complete failure. No one had taken it seriously and Steve ended up standing in his warehouse for an hour waiting for nothing. Literally nothing.

After Thor had called and explained the problems he was having with the men, Steve grabbed his hat and coat and quietly left the building. His men, his own “loyal” men, were claiming that Steve was not doing his job keeping them safe. They said his meeting was a load of hogwash and that he should’ve cleaned house a long time ago, not now after an attack. And while he hated them right now, Steve knew they were right. He had been very careless, too trusting in his men. So what was he supposed to do now?

He jumped as his phone started ringing and he instantly took it off the hook and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey Steve, my boy, how was your meeting today?” Walsh replied, too cheery for Steve’s taste. Steve frowned.

“It was…It could’ve gone better,” he finally said, hating to admit that to his mentor. Walsh started laughing and it stung that his failures were already found out.

“I bet it could!” Walsh howled, choking on his own laughter.

“How’d you find out anyway?” Steve quietly questioned.

“Boy, all the families know about your slip-up today! All of us are laughing our trousers off. What went through your head, boy? Thought you could go and weed through your men and find someone who knew something? Thought the lad would stand up and finally confess to you? Steve, c’mon boy, I thought I taught you better!” Walsh’s voice went from playful to scrutinizing. He was very unhappy with Steve’s mistakes and Steve knew he looked like a straight fool. To think all the other bosses had one more thing to count against him. He was in some shit and he didn’t know how to get out.

“I know, sir. I messed up,” Steve sighed.

“No, son, you fucked up,” Walsh chuckled. Steve hung up the phone, hating the way Walsh’s laugh remained in his ears. He embarrassed himself in front of everyone. The other bosses, Walsh, Thor, Andy, and even his men.

Realizing that sulking in his office was not doing any good, Steve got up and left for his apartment. He walked slowly down the somewhat deserted streets. It was dusk and many were inside eating dinner with their families. Some men were still out, trying to head home before the evening lights came on. Steve was not one of them. He didn’t have a family to go to. Didn’t have a wife who could cook him dinner every night nor a child to play baseball with. And while that sounded like a nightmare to most men of his time, Steve didn’t find the absence all that bad. Yeah, he got lonely and wished he could find a partner, but Steve was afraid to start a family in his current career. Most of all, he was afraid he’d turn out like his father.

When he was younger, Steve always wanted to have a large family. He guesses it was because his own family was so dysfunctional. The only time his dad touched a baseball was to throw it down the street, telling Steve and his brother to leave him the hell alone. And his mother never cooked because she was either out smoking with her friend, Alice, or drinking at a bar with one of her many suitors. Most days Steve would sit and draw and try to stay out the way. He’d let his brother take on the duties with their dad. That’s why he was so favorable.

But as he grew up, Steve realized that being in the mafia didn’t bring any family happiness. There was always death, infidelity, and abuse that no one could escape, no matter how careful they were. Most of the old mob bosses, both dead and alive, were drowning in their own lies. Wives lost trust and interest and sought to get revenge on their husbands. Some even paid the price for their husband’s mistakes. Children were forced into their father’s places and had to learn how the business worked otherwise be killed. Why would Steve want that for his family?

Steve finally got to his apartment building and opened the front door. He closed the door behind himself, but something stopped the door from closing. Looking down, he saw a large boot lodged in the door. Warily peeking out, Steve saw there was a man standing there.

There stood a black man who stood a few inches taller than Steve. He wore a long dark grey coat that was pulled tightly around his broad shoulders, black pants that had patch marks and heavy boots. The man looked at his surroundings and obviously felt uncomfortable, but when Steve peeked through he stared at Steve intensely.

“M-May I help you?” Steve asked. Why was a negro at his door? Was this a hit? Steve looked for the man’s hands and found them clenched at his sides. Well, no weapon so far, Steve thought.

“I came to tell you something, Mr. Rogers,” the man replied. He kept his voice really low and still glanced behind him from time to time.

“What’s going on?” Steve pressed, opening the door and little wider.

“It’s not…safe to talk here,” the man pleaded. He looked very distressed and Steve felt like this was important. Not to mention the man knew his name. But Steve was still not convinced.

“Why can’t we talk here?” Steve gave the man an unconvinced look.

“B-Because!” the man cried out, irritation noticeable. Suddenly, a cop stopped down by the front steps and looked up at Steve and the man with suspicion. Well, he looked at the man with suspicion.

“You alright there?” the cop asked Steve. Steve eagerly nodded and gave a smile.

“Of course sir! Nothing’s wrong here. Just meeting an old friend,” Steve lied. He didn’t want to attract any trouble. The man, however, glared at the cop. Steve opened the door fully and grabbed the man at the shoulder. He flinched and Steve hoped the cop didn’t notice. The cop continued to stare but he ended up smiling and gave Steve a small salute. Steve smiled and returned it. Then he dragged the man inside and quickly shut the door.

“C’mon, we need to get to my apartment,” he told the man. “It’s not that big, Mister…” Steve trailed off, not knowing the man’s name.

“My name is Luke,” the man quietly said. He still looked around nervously and Steve could tell the run in with the cop chilled him.

Steve opened his front door and Luke eased inside. He looked around as Steve shut the door and began peeling off his coat and hat. Steve hung the coat and hat on the door rack and turned towards his guest. Luke was slowly looking around the living room, taking in the basic furniture and paintings. “I never expected you to live in a place like this,” Luke finally said. He turned around and gave Steve an interesting look.

Steve quirked his mouth and replied, “And what am I supposed to live like?” Luke frowned and turned to stare out the window.

“Well, since you’re a mob boss, I expected you to be living in a nice, high-rise apartment all snuggled up with your wife and your two kids. Your nice car parked outside and your men standing there waiting for your command. You don’t have all that, though. But I’m a negro to you, so what would I know?” Luke shot out. He didn’t turn away from the window, but let his words sink in. Steve chuckled and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

“You must be referring to my dad. I’ve never craved excess like the other bosses. I just want to help, but lately, that hasn’t been the case,” Steve muttered, taking a glass from one of the upper cabinets. Luke slowly turned at this and watched Steve fill up his glass with tap water. Steve looked up at Luke and continued. “And obviously you’re pretty knowledgeable about the mafia if you could point me out. I usually keep a low profile and don’t advertise myself. Black or not, you’re pretty smart.” Steve took a sip from his glass and watched as Luke’s eyes widened.

Luke continued to stare and Steve asked what was wrong. “You’re weird,” Luke finally mustered. Steve laughed and set his glass on the counter.

“Yep. I’ve heard that before.”

“No, I didn’t mean in a bad way, sorta. I mean, I know you’ll still kill people. Like those thugs you killed on your ship. But I’ve never seen a boss quite like you. Like I’ve never seen a boss who’s as humble as you. I, a stranger who you’ve never met, stands outside your door and a cop comes up. Instead of turning me in or questioning my presence, you invite me into your home. Most bosses aren’t so trusting and I can’t understand why you are.” Steve ended up shrugging and began to look inside his refrigerator.

“I just developed a mentality to help whoever needs it. And if you mess with me, I have to resources to take you down. But you don’t seem like a bad person, so that’s why I let you in,” Steve said as he grabbed a few ingredients. “You want something to eat? Or drink?”

Luke walked away from the window and stood by the island. He watched Steve and slowly nodded. “I’ll take a glass of water, thanks.”

Once Luke had his glass, he watched as Steve began to cook. Steve decided to make one of Jarvis’ recipes. It was a hamburgers and gravy sort of dish. He decided to pair it with homemade mash potatoes and some green beans he got from Mrs. Garland, who lives down the street. It didn’t take long to cook and Steve was soon plating the food. He gave Luke his plate and they both sat at the table.

Luke thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Stuffing his face and rarely coming up to breathe. Steve laughed at Luke as he watched the man devour the meal. “You’re eating like you haven’t eaten in days,” he chuckled. Luke slowed down and gave Steve a sad look. Steve’s eyes widened and he realized his joke was actually true. “Oh, no! I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to joke like that.”

Luke held a hand up and swallowed his food. “It’s okay, no hard feelings. I usually give most of our food to my younger siblings. They need it more than I. But thanks for the meal today. It’s very good.” Steve smiled and said his thanks.

Once they were done, Luke grew serious and demanded Steve’s attention. “I have something to tell you. It’s very important. But you must promise when you hear me, you won’t get mad or jump to conclusions. Do you agree?” Steve nodded and crossed his heart. He folded his hands on the table and leaned in to show Luke he was listening.

Luke cleared his throat and began. “Well, I guess it all starts when I was younger. I grew up in Harlem but once everyone and their mother started moving in, my father decided to move us to another part of New York. It was also because of my mother’s death, but that’s not important. So, we moved to Brooklyn and that’s where we are currently living. I guess you can say I got involved with the mafia after my father died. He got crushed by a block of bricks at his job. He didn’t have any money to leave behind, so I had to quit school and try to work to bring food to our table. Since I’m a negro, it didn’t last long. The jobs, I mean. I would get hired, work for a few months, and get replaced in a minute.” Luke took a sip of water and continued.

“I was in and out of jobs so much, I hardly saw my siblings. But then I was approached by a man named, Junior Hicks. Medium sized white man with a scruffy attitude, but he has a good heart. He decided to give me a job at one of the ships on the shipyard. The job was easy and it even paid fairly well. This is where the mafia comes in. After working there for a few months, I gained a few promotions and started to find out who I was working for. Turns out I was working for the Italians. Once I found out, I instantly quit because I don’t deal with mafia people. But a month later, someone contacted me with the name, Stane.” Steve’s breath hitched and he tried to not sound too surprised. Luke heard the hitch and instantly stopped. His eyes fell on Steve, wary and fearful. But Steve raised a hand and told him to continue.

“So, I met up with this Stane at his office somewhere in Manhattan. It was a lone apartment and inside there was just a phone and once I got there, the phone started ringing. Picked up, and Stane answered. He said he wanted me to spy for him, on the mafias around New York. At first, I thought he was insane and that I would surely get killed. But he proved he had the resources and time to carry out his plans. The first place I spied on was one of the smaller families located in the Italian mafia. I showed him my skill and he was pleased. Over time I kept spying on different mafias, not really doing much but relaying information back to Stane. After I was told to stop spying on a certain mafia, I would move on and never see what Stane did with the information. Then, I was told to spy on your group.” Luke gave Steve another wary look, but Steve didn’t react. He gave Luke a reassuring smile and told him to continue.

“I was easily entered into the group, but I wasn’t given much leeway as the other mafias. It was risky and I was afraid of being caught. But as I worked, I realized that I wasn’t the only spy within your mafia. Stane had hired others and I watched as they gathered information on the shipyard and your other imports. But I was told to just spy on what you were doing, and I did. But when I told Stane my information, he got upset. Said I was gathering enough information and that I was being lazy. But that’s the thing! Your mafia was like a true family, everyone knew each other, there wasn’t really anything illegal or whatever going on. It was strange that I had nothing to report on. I had even made friends while I was spying and became close to some of the men there. But then I messed up. Stane called one day and asked how my job was going. And I made the mistake of questioning him.” Luke wiped his nose and took another sip of water.

“He called me out and threatened to end me. I told him to go to hell and hung up. But I knew Stane was running out of time and when I went to the shipyard the next day, that’s when the attack happened. I tried to tell the three that they should just run and hide, but Stane had them tied tightly around his fingers. That’s when they shot up your ship and you…uh…took care of it. That night, I went home and questioned how long my life was going to be. I figured Stane knew they were going to die, so he sent them ahead and knew you would handle it. But he knows I’m trickier and smarter than they were. So, before Stane can get to me, I decided to come to you and tell you what’s been happening. One, because you’re not the first, nor the last, mafia he’s going to attack. And two, because you’re the only boss who’s open enough to have listened to me for this long.”  Luke finished with a big breath and Steve stared down at the table, processing the information.

So Stane was targeting other families. He was right, but how was he going to convince the other mafias. While Luke was right that he was more open, he was also not credible and seen as a nuisance to the other older bosses. Even Walsh wouldn’t believe him! If Luke strolled up to Walsh and told him the exact same story, Walsh would think he was mad and probably send the man off. All Luke had was Steve, and Steve couldn’t even get the man the support he needs.

Steve placed his head in his hands and sighed, “I wish I could help you. But I’m practically powerless right now. I held a meeting for all my employees today and no one showed up. Now I’m a laughing stock both to the other bosses and my own people.”

Luke smiled and leaned in closer to Steve. “That’s a good thing! Once Stane found out that the first Italian family I spied on was weak, he instantly left them alone because he thought they were useless to him. Now that you’re a “wink link”, Stane will definitely leave you alone.”

“Why? Why not target the weakest point?” Steve asked.

“Because Stane likes big prey. He only hunts for the biggest prize. We need to use this to our advantage,” Luke exclaimed, excited. Steve smirked, still not too happy with the idea, but he knew Luke was telling the truth.

“Tell me more about Stane,” Steve pressed.

“Nothing much besides he’s a powerful man who is able to get whatever he wants. I don’t even know what he looks like, but I do know he runs a large company here in New York,” Luke replied. He shrugged because he honestly did not know who the hell Stane was.  Steve nodded and mentally added that to the list of places Stane could be.

The two men talked for another two hours and when it got too late, Luke stood up and headed for the door. Both have decided to partner up. Luke continuing to spy and Steve continuing to use his resources to narrow down who Stane is. They shook hands and smiled at the partnership, glad to finally have some form of plan to get back at the man who’s causing all this chaos.

Steve told Luke goodbye and watched as the man hurried down the street. He shut the front door and headed back up to his apartment. Once inside, he quickly washed dishes and cleaned up. As he cleaned, he wondered if he should tell Andy and Thor about his newfound agreement. Andy would probably question it at first, but ultimately side with Steve. Thor, on the other hand, would be the most difficult to convince. Steve wasn’t ready to deal with the arguing and the constant feud about who is right and wrong. So he made it easy on himself and decides not to tell either one of them. It was risky and very dishonest, but he didn’t have time to please everyone.

Steve climbed in bed after his shower and stared up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was Friday, he thought. He had a picnic at Tony’s mansion. Steve had half the mind to cancel but he couldn’t stand upsetting his friend. Plus, he didn’t want Jarvis’ work to go to waste. The man was working hard enough already.

Reaching out from under the covers, Steve clicked his bedside lamp off and snuggled deeper into his bed. He yawned one last time and thought about Tony. Then he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the semi-short chapter! I'm already halfway through on the next one.


	10. A Picnic and an Old Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter is finally done. If there's any mistakes please tell me. Much of this chapter is just fluff and setting up anyway. This and the next chapter might seem a little pointless but it'll tie back in sometime.

Steve was drawing on his couch when his phone started ringing. He picked it up without looking at it and answered.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice piped up.

“Oh, Tony! What’s going on?” Steve answered back as he finished drawing the nose of one of his characters. He finally got the shape right.

“Well, Jarvis informed me of our picnic today and I was told to call you and tell you to be here around two this afternoon.”

“You didn’t know about your own picnic?” Steve’s voice lowered and he rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t know.

“Well, hehehe, about that. You see, I work so much that I rarely have time to rest. Jarvis thought it would be a great idea to surprise me with this picnic. I’m banned from working today and all weekend. It’s killing me because I was so close to finishing a project of mine,” Tony whined.

“Oh, so you’d rather work than enjoy some food and fresh air with me?” Steve smirked.

“N-no of course not! Why wou-no, oh no. Definitely not!” Tony stuttered. Steve laughed at his nervousness and Tony just gave up trying to explain.

“It’s alright, Tones. I know you miss me.” Tony laughed on the other side of the line.

“Miss what? The boy who needed his inhaler to climb up the five front stairs of the school?” Tony joked. Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled.

They talked for a few more minutes before someone in the background screeched at Tony. She was yelling so fast, her words meshed together and Steve couldn’t even make out what she was saying. Tony, who sounded fearful, told Steve a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. Steve smirked and placed the headset back on the receiver.

When he looked back at his drawing, his eyes widened and saw that the character he was drawing closely resembled Tony. He slammed the sketchbook shut and got up. The clock on his wall said that it was eleven thirty-two. It’s about time to get ready, he said to himself.

Steve showered and walked back to his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stared into his closet and wondered what was nice for a picnic. He decided on some tan pants, a loose white shirt and a deep coral blazer.

After slipping on his pants, Steve heard a knock at his door. He walked to it and opened it. Andy stood there, shifting from one foot to another. When he saw Steve he smiled and cried out, “Hey boss!” Steve smiled back and opened to door so he could come in.

“Where yah goin?” Andy asked as Steve shut the door.

“Just going to a picnic. With Tony. They guy who you let in that one time,” Steve replied.

“Oh, you mean short, rich, and annoying? Why are you friends with that dude anyway?”

“He was the only one who stood up for me in boarding school. He’s nicer than you think,” Steve smiled fondly. He slipped on his white shirt and made sure his clothes were straight. “Either way, you don’t know him like I do. Now, onto more important things, why are you here?”

“Some guys told me you were visited by a fellow last night. You alright?” Andy asked. He stared straight at Steve, hoping to get answers. But Steve didn’t budge.

“He was just a man looking for one of the tenants here. I checked his story and so I let him in. Everything’s fine,” Steve told him. He slipped on his blazer and straightened the sleeves. Andy frowned, not pleased with the answer. But he knew pushing the subject matter wouldn’t be a good decision, so he shook his head and let it go.

“Well, Thor informed me that he held a meeting with the men and basically scolded them. Some of them left but many are staying and want to express their apologies. They’re willing to hold another meeting,” Andy said. He reached into his pocket and brought out his notebook.

Steve turned back towards Andy and shrugged. “I don’t want another meeting.”

Andy’s eyes widened and he stuttered, “W-What? B-But you demanded this meeting. We need to get the business back in order. Why would you change your mind?”

Steve looked at Andy and pointed at him. “Listen, my men were stupid enough to reject me the first time. So I’m going to reject them back. Tell the fuckers they should think twice before they disobey me. And the men who left? Tell Thor to retrieve everything we supplied them.” Andy stared at Steve in disbelief. He stopped writing and watched as Steve finished straightening his clothes. The boss turned around and made eye contact with his assistant. “We don’t want anyone getting any ideas with our tools. We’ve let this freeloading go on too long.”

“What about the people and their families,” Andy added. Steve held back the lump in his throat and gave Andy a stern face.

“If they realize their mistake and come crawling back, then we will see to arranging a deal. Other than that, take their shit.”

“What if they join another gang or family?”

“And? That means less problems for us,” Steve supplied. Andy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His boss had gone off his rocker. If he hadn’t seen the man yesterday, he would’ve thought the man had gone through some mind-altering experience. But, alas, he was just an assistant and his job was to ensure all his leader’s desires are met.

“Yes, sir. Why the sudden…change of heart?” Andy questioned.

“I just sat here last night and realized that if I’m going to run this business, it has to be with an iron fist. All my men, and the bosses, ridiculed me. Right now, they obviously think I’m a weak link. So, I’m just going to tighten up and hold back so that I can ensure that my family is in the right position. We came into this too riled up, Andy. Now we need to regroup and reform how we handle things. Got it?” Steve hoped his half-assed explanation was enough to settle Andy’s worries. He was pleased to see that Andy nodded and started to write in his notebook. He would hate for things to get out of hand.

 

Steve arrived at Tony’s house on ten minutes before two. Jarvis happily answered the door and practically hurled the man inside. Once the door was shut, Jarvis focused on the basket that lazily hung on Steve’s arm. Steve happily handed it over and told Jarvis it was thanks for the goodies he had sent before.

The basket was filled with cheeses, crackers, salami, and a vast variety of candies and chocolate. When the old man peeked inside, his eyes lit up and he instantly pulled Steve into a suffocating hug. “My, my, my, young man. You didn’t have to give this old man anything.”

“I know but you’ve helped me out so much and it’s the least I could do,” Steve smiled warmly. Jarvis returned the smile and led Steve through the mansion. The rest of the mansion was beautifully decorated just like the ballroom. Paintings dotted the walls and Steve glanced over the portraits of past Stark family members. They all stood straight-backed and stern, holding themselves to the highest standard. It was almost as if they were looking down on any viewer who dared glance at the painting.

“It’s the Stark family portraits,” Jarvis happily relayed. “Every Stark gets a portrait done of themselves. It’s a family custom. One Mr. Tony Stark refuses to entertain. Told him to get one done before the wrinkles in his face set in.” They came to the end of the hall and Steve saw a portrait of a Mr. Howard Stark. By the looks of it, he appeared to be Tony’s father. They had the same facial hair and devilish smirk. Almost like twins. “That’s Tony’s father, Howard.”

“Was he just as devilish as Tony?” Steve chuckled. Jarvis chuckled blandly beside Steve.

“More like the devil himself, really,” the old man growled. His whole demeanor changed from relaxed to tense. “Was a drunk and poor father. And on top of that, was granted the gift of being a genius. Never praised anyone but himself. Couldn’t even find the time to spend quality bonding with his own son. Poor Maria. The girl could never reel the man in. Always dealing with mistresses, drunken arguments, and her own son’s neglect. I tried so hard to protect him from this…this…monster. But it wasn’t my place.”

Steve looked up at the calm façade of the man in the painting. How could a smart man like him fall so low? Fall to the point where his own family tore away from him and he couldn’t even care? Then Steve’s own father flashed in his mind and he ground his teeth together. “Yeah, I know a few things about neglectful fathers,” Steve added. “Mine shipped me off to boarding school and told me don’t come back until I could run the business. Didn’t talk to me until he lay dying in a bed.” He felt a hand lay itself on his shoulder and he looked down to see the old man smiling at him.

“I know you boys had a hard life, but look at how you both turned out. Both of you run successful businesses and still care about the ones you love. Yet you both came from hurting families. You did well, Steve. You and Tony.” Steve felt his chest tighten and he almost broke down crying right there. But he didn’t. Instead, he pulled Jarvis into a side hug and told the man that he was grateful to have him. The old man smiled and pulled Steve the rest of the way.

They entered the kitchen and Jarvis sat the basket on top of the counter. Further down the counter, there laid a blanket and beside it was another basket that was filled to the brim with picnic foods. Jarvis walked over to the other basket and picked it up. He handed it to Steve and then draped the blanket over his arm. “Master Tony is over on the terrace. He’s been sulking because he hasn’t been able to work today. Serves him right! I packed you guys a large hearty lunch because Tony hasn’t eaten in almost a day. Boy could probably eat his own foot off right now.”

Jarvis wished Steve a good afternoon and showed Steve where the terrace was. The man casually made his way over to the ivied terrace and saw Tony reading under the shade. “Hey, tinkerer!” Steve called out and Tony shot his head up in surprise. When he caught sight of Steve, his face changed into a very warm expression.

“Hey, Cap! I see Jarvis already hounded you before you could reach me,” he chuckled. “Old man loves you more than me, I swear.” Tony set the book down on the side table and stood. He stretched and yawned, glad Steve came before he could nod off.

“Yeah, he’s like the father I always wanted,” Steve smiled. Tony’s face showed slight sympathy, but he replaced it with amusement.

“So, are we gonna have our little picnic? Or are you going to keep standing there tempting me?” He smirked. Steve blushed at the innuendo but shrugged it off because it was so…Tony.

They walked out from under the terrace and crossed the backyard. The backyard was vast and beautiful. Flowers lined the cobblestone walkways and where the walkways split, there was a giant fountain. The fountain was made out of stone and the little cherubs that sat on each tier were made of marble. The whole thing was beautiful and made Steve gawk at how grand it was.

Tony led them straight ahead and Steve saw that they were walking towards the woods that lined the entire backyard. The walkway led into the woods and Steve was curious about what Tony had hid inside.

“Just a little secret spot,” Tony smiled, noticing Steve’s constant curious looks. They walked into the woods and were instantly bathed in a cool green light. The canopy of the trees shaded them as they continued down the walkway. Pine straw sprinkled the walkway and a few squirrels darted across, picking up nuts in their haste.

They rounded a small corner and the walkway ended at the edge of a large clearing. The clearing was full of beautiful flowers that glowed in the sunlight. The flowers came in all shapes and colors. It was amazing to Steve. There was a such a magical place hidden here. His eyes roamed around the clearing until they fell upon the gazebo. The gazebo was perfectly centered in the clearing. It had a sort of mystical look to it, with its rustic wood, scattered shingles, and the long streams of ivy that crawled up one side.

Steve walked towards the gazebo and laid a hand on one of its poles. “Wow, this place is…is…I can’t even describe it.” And he couldn’t. There wasn’t a proper word for how out of place this was and how magical it made him feel.

“It was my mother’s,” Tony told Steve. He stepped into the gazebo and took a seat on one of the benches. “She used to take me here whenever we wanted to get away, or whenever we felt like a good picnic. Now, I just use it for inspiration. It’s a nice place to come to whenever you’re down in the dumps and need to escape.”

“Yes, I can tell why,” Steve replied. He sat the basket on a bench and sat down beside it, looking at Tony. They both stared off into space, enjoying the scenery and the company of each other. But they were interrupted by the intense growling of Tony’s stomach.

“Well…guess that’s our cue to set up,” Tony chuckled.

“Says the man who hasn’t eaten in a day,” Steve smirked.

“Dammit, Jarvis! He can’t hold water!” Tony cursed and looked embarrassed. Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the blanket and walked out from under the gazebo. He looked for a spot and spread the blanket out. Once it was smoothed out, he made his way back to Tony and saw the man was still pouting.

“Are you going to pout all day, or are you going to help me set this up?” Steve pressed, keeping his voice light. Tony huffed and stood up. Steve hoisted the basket off the bench and went and placed it gently on the blanket. Then he sat down on the cloth and began to lay out the foods. Once the food was neatly placed around the blanket, he looked up expectantly at Tony who was taking his dear time.

Tony finally made it to the blanket and plopped down. When he saw the food, he stared hungrily at it and his stomach growled. He jerked in surprise when a sandwich was suddenly thrust into his face. He looked up and saw Steve holding it out to him and waiting for him to take it. Tony took the sandwich and instantly devoured it. Once it was gone, Steve had another ready for him and he devoured that one.

In a span of ten minutes, Tony had eaten four sandwiches and began to slow down when he felt his stomach tightening. He leaned back and watched as Steve prepared another sandwich. As if sensing his eyes, Steve looked up. “You want another one?” he asked, still spreading the mustard on the bread.

“Ah, no. Pretty full over here. Yeah those sandwiches were the bee’s knees,” he groaned happily. He watched as Steve finished the sandwich and finally took a bite out of it. Steve nodded and said it was good. Tony’s eyes widened and he realized he’d been a shitty host already.

“Oh, bollocks! I’ve been over here stuffing my face and you haven’t even taken a bite. I’m so sorry! Gosh, I’m a poor host,” Tony placed a hand over his face to shield his embarrassment. Steve held out his hands and tried to tell Tony that the issue wasn’t that large. After pleading that it wasn’t a problem, Tony finally lowered his hand and calmed down. Steve sighed in relief and sat back.

“I tell you, Tones, you need to stop downing yourself. We’re adults now. If I get mad about a sandwich there’s something wrong with me, not you. Got it?” Steve gave him a serious look.

“Yeah, Cap. I got it,” Tony replied.

They talked on and off for two hours and ate most of the food. It was a lovely day and it was nice having a picnic with Tony. In fact, Steve realized he and Tony haven’t done anything like this in a long time. It was probably when-

“You remember when we climbed the top of the bell tower because you thought that there wasn’t even a bell in there? That Mr. Richardson was pulling our legs?” Steve laughed, getting excited at the memory.

“Oh my gosh, Steve. And then the damned door shut on us and we were locked in there for the entire night. I told you that building was not sound and old as hell but you insisted.”

“Wow! I could’ve sworn it was you who insisted the tower needed to be investigated for historical and scientific purposes.”

“It was scientific! To see if my hypothesis about Mr. Richardson being a dirty lying cheat was true. Which it was! It was a great discovery to find out that our teacher had been lying to us about this old bell when the damned thing didn’t even exist,” Tony took a sip of tea, pretending to be upset. Steve laughed and gripped his side.

“You didn’t even consider we might’ve gotten stuck up there. Just imagine our faces when we turned that knob and it didn’t even open. And worst of all, it was night time and the only person who was awake would be Harold the custodian. And he’s deaf in one ear.”

“I think the worst thing about that entire night was the fact that I had to call down to get help, and out of all the teachers to walk across campus at that time, Mr. Richardson had to be the one. He just had to grace us with his presence,” Tony groaned.

Steve laughed as he remembered how everything played out.


	11. The Bell Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone. As I must remind you, this story is set before the Civil Rights movement and therefore it contains some racial language and topics. Some future chapters will also contain these types of topics. If you are offended, I'm sorry but this is the way the story is flowing and it needs to be authentic to the time periods. If there are any concerns, comment and I will respond as quickly as possible.   
> On a happier note, Bruce and Phil make an appearance and will be spotted again. As always, if there's any mistakes please notify me and I will immediately correct them. Thank you and Enjoy.

As he recalls, they were all sitting in history, listening to Mr. Richardson drone on about how legends make us who we are today or something along those lines. It was then, that Tony Stark raised his hands and said, “Like the legend about the bell in the tower.” Of course, Mr. Richardson laughed at his statement, telling the boy that he was completely wrong.

“There is a bell in that old tower. It’s hanging right up in the attic,” he told the class.

“Well why doesn’t it ring?” Tony pressed.

“Because it is old, ancient. The bell hasn’t rung in about a hundred years. It used to sound to the people of the town whenever the hour passed and helped notify workers whenever their shift was done. But now we have clocks and watches and other tools to help us know the time,” he lectured.

“Well why did they keep it up there?” Tony continued.

“Because that building is unsound and unstable and there’s no way they’d risk tearing down such a historic building just to remove a bell that isn’t even bothering anyone in the first place. Who wants to disturb that anyway? It’s part of history and removing it will taint the area and take its character.” Mr. Richardson was getting pretty annoyed. His face was taut and stern. He looked at Tony with pursed lips and a flaring nose and if it was any other student, the look alone would’ve quieted them. But not Tony.

“So you’re telling me, the building is not sound but it can apparently hold a huge bell in its rafters? And if it’s so historically important, wouldn’t the school continue to use it or wouldn’t it have been introduced into a history collection in a nearby museum or something? I just don’t believe there’s a bell in that tower, and you’re lying to us about it,” Tony glared back.

Mr. Richardson strolled up to Tony and got in his face. “Listen here boy. I have already answered your questions and I don’t expect any more. If you’re really concerned about that bell, then go look for it yourself. Don’t bother me nor my class about the details. Got it?” Tony huffed his answer and Mr. Richardson made his way back to the front of the class and continued his lecture.

After class, Steve and Tony were making their way towards the mess hall. Tony, who was obviously furious, did not say a thing as they walked. They entered the building and were greeted with the usual loud antics of two hundred and more boys trying to out talk each other.

They grabbed their trays and loaded them up. Then they walked through the crowd to get to their usual table. At the table was Bruce, Phil, and a few other boys. Some friends they picked up on the way through their years. Bruce was Tony’s past lab partner and was instantly liked probably because he was the only one who tolerated Tony’s antics and was the only person who understood whatever he was saying. Phil was Steve’s history and language partner and the boy had a strange fixation on Steve. While Steve says it isn’t an obsession, even though Tony would say otherwise, he thinks it as a case of extreme fondness. He was always on Steve’s side, would attend every game (cheering only for Steve), and would even bring Steve little things like snacks “to help you get your strength”, water “to help hydrate yourself”, or a shirt “because you left yours and I don’t need it.” It was weird at first and Tony made fun of them about it, but eventually they grew used to it.

Anyway, they sat at the table and knew something was wrong with Tony. After explaining the events in class, Bruce instantly agreed that there wasn’t a bell in the tower. “Yes. Mr. Richardson is definitely lying, but that doesn’t mean you had to disrespect him.”

“That’s what I said,” Steve agreed. Tony looked at them both with incredulous looks.

“How can you guys be so mellow about this? Mr. Richardson needs to be told he’s wrong. We need proof!” Tony cried out.

“It’s not like you can climb that tower and find it yourself,” Phil piped up as he bit into his sandwich. “That tower is old and even the Dean had it blocked off.”

“That’s a perfect idea!”

“What?” they all replied in unison.

“I can just climb the tower and take a picture of the bell myself. And then tomorrow in class, I can show him how big of an idiot he is. C’mon Steve. Tonight we can climb up there,” Tony insisted, suddenly grabbing onto Steve’s arm.

“Oh no no no,” Steve sputtered. “This is a bad idea. Mr. Richardson might’ve been wrong about the bell but he was right about the tower being unstable and not sound. We shouldn’t even consider stepping on the front steps. What if the thing collapses on us?”

“Then Mr. Richardson will know he shouldn’t have provoked me. And if it collapses then they’ll see that the bell is not there.”

“Over your dead bodies,” Phil added on.

Tony glared at Phil and they argued over if they’d survive or not. It was a pretty silly argument so Steve ignored it. Instead he turned to Bruce, who was looking at him with sympathy. “This is a losing battle. Tony’s going to go up there whether you like it or not. You might wanna tail him just in case he hurts himself.” Steve nodded and tapped Tony on the shoulder.

“What time?” Steve sighed. Tony beamed and looked around the table with pride.

It was around eleven-thirty when they stood outside the tall dark tower. From a distance the thing didn’t look too big, but now that they were standing under it, it was huge and intimidating. Tony was shivering beside Steve, but he had a huge smile on his face. Steve sighed and shrugged off his jacket. Then he placed it on Tony’s shoulders.

“What?” Tony asked, surprised.

“You’re gonna get a cold if you keep shivering like that. And why didn’t you bring a jacket?”

“I didn’t think it was going to be this cold.” Steve gave him an unconvincing look. “Okay…I was in such a rush that I forgot it and was too lazy to go back.”

Steve rolled his eyes and started walking towards the boarded up doors of the tower. They couldn’t get in this way. They looked around the tower and Tony pointed out a window that had been broken into. Steve bent down and hoisted Tony through the window, then Tony pulled Steve inside. The place was dark and musty.

On the floor below them, there were a few beer bottles, a discarded cup, and a few other abandoned things. Tony reached into his satchel and brought out a flashlight. It brightened the room and they saw it was filled with old chairs, a piano, and sheets. Dust filled the air and Steve hoped his asthma wouldn’t flare up.

They caught sight of the wooden stairs that climbed up to the top. Tony led the way, flashlight scanning everything. “Well, besides the few students who snuck in here to sip a few beers, this place hasn’t been touched. Look, there aren’t even many footprints. It’s only ours.” The stairs creaked loudly and it made Steve very nervous. While Tony wasn’t really an issue, Steve was a very heavy person and if one foot goes through, he’s done for.

“Yeah, with all the horror stories that are told about this place, I wouldn’t expect anyone to venture here anyway,” Steve added. Their voices echoed off the stone walls and it was a huge contrast to the eerie silence.

They finally made it to the top of the tower, sweating and panting. “Finally!” Tony huffed out. “It’s like those steps never end.” The door into the bell tower was not actually a door. It was a trap door that was part of the floor of the room above. The knob to the door was actually a ring that you had to twist and push. Tony did just that and a cloud of dust poured out as he opened the door. He coughed and looked up into the room.

“Steve,” he said, voice sounding off.

“What is it?!” Steve asked, feeling slightly panicked.

“You have to see it!” Tony cried out and rushed into the room. Steve looked up at the open hole and considered whether or not he should go up. Did he really want to see what Tony was talking about? He sucked in a breath and climbed the rest of the way.

The room was actually pretty large. There was the one single window that looked down on the entire school. Across from the window, there was a bed frame and a small nightstand. The walls were lined with carvings and papers loosely hung from nails. Some of their words were not legible because of their exposure to the elements. Steve looked over and saw that Tony was fascinated by the largest thing in the room. The giant telescope that was carefully placed in front of the window. He dusted it off and looked through the peep hole.

“Steve! This thing is ancient but it’s so valuable. It could be worth thousands! One of the best telescopes of its time and it cost whoever lived here a pretty penny. I wonder who lived here. And why was he living in a bell tower?” Tony pointed his flashlight up at the rafters. Steve’s eyes followed and saw that there wasn’t any sign of a bell being here.

“There’s no bell!” Tony exclaimed. “The rafters don’t even look like they can hold a bell, let alone myself.” Steve looked at the small rafters that were above them. He’s seen bells and he could tell that even a small bell wouldn’t not be able to hang here. So why did everyone lie and say this was a bell tower?

Both of the boys exchanged looks that were of fear and confusion. “There’s something nobody’s telling us,” Steve observed. “I think we should leave Tony.”

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” Tony replied shakenly.

They walked to the trapdoor, which was now closed, and pulled on the handle. It didn’t budge. They pulled and even Steve used his famous brute strength, but it didn’t budge. “I don’t even remember shutting the door,” Steve announced after pulling for five minutes.

“Me neither. Did you even hear it shut?” Steve shook his head in response. They both stood up and looked at the door. Tony’s eyes were wide and Steve could see the fear in them. “We’re trapped here. How are we going to get down?! No one even comes this way. We’re gonna starve up here and everyone’s going to forget about us. And Mr. Richardson is going to come to my funeral laugh in my dead face!”

Steve gripped Tony’s shoulders and shook him out of it. “Hey, cut it out. We’re going to be okay. Trust me.”

They both looked into each other’s eyes until Tony’s shoulders finally relaxed and he let out the breath he was holding. They separated and Tony felt a twinge of disappointment.

Steve walked over to the window and cried out for help, but his voice was not heard. Tony tried also, but at twelve at night, they knew they weren’t going to get a response. So they both sat on the dusty floor and relaxed by the window. “This is a real pickle, eh Steve?”

“I guess…but I’m still wondering if this wasn’t a bell tower, who stayed here? Why was he up here?”

“Maybe it was a princess locked up in her tower?” Tony joked and Steve chuckled.

“Maybe. Let’s check around the room for clues.”

They searched the room. Steve looked at the papers on the wall and saw that they were just random drawings of the stars in the sky. Some were simple dots that were connected, while others were very detailed and accurately drawn. They weren’t as good as Steve’s sketches but they were very advanced. Steve scanned most of them and wondered how the tenant kept up with most of the stars. There were so many of them and yet each drawing was different.

Tony was looking at the telescope and the random pieces of paper that were scattered under it. He was really fascinated by it and started trying to get it to work. Steve looked over at the nightstand and walked towards it. It had two drawers and was moderately sized. He reached down and opened the top drawer. Inside, there was a small notebook that was bound in leather and was still in good condition. Besides the yellowed pages and the slight scratches on the back, the book was fairly intact. “I found a notebook or a diary,” Steve called out. Tony looked up and eyed the book in his hands.

“See what’s in it,” Tony said. “Read it out loud. I’m going to be working on this here telescope. There’s something wrong with it. Won’t even move.”

Steve opened up to the first page and was greeted by a drawing of a small dove holding a branch in its mouth. Under the dove, the name ‘Franklin S. Manson’ was neatly written in calligraphy. He turned to the next page and saw each entry was titled with a date and he was relieved the handwriting was legible. If this was Tony’s notebook, it’d take a decipherer and another language to figure out what one sentence said. So he cleared his throat and began to read.

_“September of 1893,_

_I have just boarded the train that will take me to my new beginning. Saying goodbye to my family and friends has to be one of the toughest things I’ve ever done, and it was heart wrenching. My mother, with her tear-stained face, pushed a basket full of food, books, and other items in my face and demanded I take them for the long trip ahead. I reassured her that I would be fine, but took the basket to ease her mind. My sisters and brother all laughed at me and told me to take it easy on the Yanks. And then there was my papa, stone faced and calculating like usual. He pulled me to the side and reminded me of my purpose up north. ‘Don’t lose sight of what is important, son,’ he told me. ‘You will encounter many things that are different from the south, so don’t be too discouraged. I grew up there so if you have any questions, just shoot me a letter and I’ll reply as quickly as possible.  A large hand placed itself on my shoulder and I knew that was his way of telling me to be safe.”_

“This boy sounds like a dunce,” Tony interjected.

Steve looked up from the book and stared at Tony. Tony noticed Steve’s silence and looked up at his disapproving expression.

“What?” Tony cried out.

“This boy is leaving his family and going somewhere he is totally unfamiliar with. Show some heart,” Steve sighed. Tony shrugged and waved for Steve to continue. Steve flipped to the next page. “The next few pages are of him describing his train ride. I’ll just skip to when he arrives at school.” He flipped a few more pages and finally came to the part where their mystery tenant reaches the school.

_“September of 1893,_

_The school was bigger and livelier than I expected. But what is there to expect from a boy who’s only excitement is tending to horses and watching the sun rise? When I unloaded my luggage from the carriage, I stood there overwhelmed and stricken with fear. The school was gigantic! How was I supposed to navigate my way around this maze? I watched the other boys casually walk through the front gates, conversing with each other and not even glancing at me._

_After standing there for a few minutes, I decided to walk up to a group of three boys and ask them for directions. They were laughing and telling jokes when I walked up, but after they realized I was approaching them, the laughing ceased. I mustered my courage and smiled crookedly._

_“Hey, I’m new here and I was wondering if you could please direct me to the administration’s office? I’ve never been here and the campus is pretty big and…confusing,” I tried not to stutter and hoped my southern accent wasn’t too harsh._

_The guy in the middle, a tall bulky boy with sandy blonde hair, smiled kindly at me and reached out towards me. I took his hand and shook it, smiling back. “Of course,” he said in a Brooklyn accent. “We’re always happy to help freshmen.” He turned me around and pointed at a small building that was slightly hidden behind some larger ones. I thanked him and made my way to the building._

_After signing in, getting my key and a well needed map, I walked over to the dorm room that was going to be my home for the next year. The freshman dorms were the same as the other dorms on the outside, but inside they were decorated with streamers, balloons and flyers. Upperclassmen were waiting inside, ready to show each boy his room and to answer any questions. They were all nicely dressed and very friendly._

_The upperclassman I was able to meet was a nice fellow by the name of Hanner. It was a weird name, but I went along with it. He led me up to my room, asked me if I needed anything, and when I declined, he went on his merry way. The room was small but not packed. I looked at the empty room and realized my roommate had yet to arrive. So I claimed the bed on the right and began unloading my trunk full of belongings. Hope this school would be a good experience.”_

Steve finished the entry and heard Tony laughing quietly.

“What’s funny?” Steve questioned.

“That this boarding school was full of more shit back in the day than it is now. I feel sorry for this naïve bloke,” Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

“Well, he is not from here. That’s probably why he had high hopes. But I agree, he’s in for a huge surprise. Want me to keep reading?”

“I can already tell you these first few days are going to be him raving about how great the school is. How this is nothing like his ranch back home! ‘Wow, I’m so happy to be here!’ That type of stuff. Skip to like the second or third week. Or until you see something interesting,” Tony yawned. He was still tinkering with the telescope but he was listening intently to Steve read the book, and even though he wouldn’t admit it, he was actually pretty interested in the author.

Steve flipped through a series of pages and skimmed through. Tony was right, the boy was so excited about the amazingness of the school and how attentive and brilliant it was. The excitement seemed to go on for more than two weeks and it wasn’t until Steve got to the beginning of the fourth week that he saw that the mood had changed.

“Okay, he’s on week four, something happened,” Steve announced as he smoothed out the pages. Tony groaned.

“Ugh, he’s way too naïve. I saw the bullshit right when I walked through those gates.”

Steve cleared his throat and began reading again.

            _“October of 1893,_

_I didn’t want to cause him any trouble, but I should’ve known that helping out that young negro boy would have harmed instead of helped. But how could I just let him be tortured by the other boys like that? All he was doin’ was cleaning the windows. But just like my father tells me, I poke my nose where it ought to not be._

_When the fight broke out, we were reprimanded by Mr. Slate, a history teacher who was just passing by. He took all of us to Dean Winchester, a big burly man who should take some time to visit the recreation center on campus. The Dean was not pleased and gave us all detention for three days, but the negro boy was told to receive a few lashings. I was devastated and was about to speak out but didn’t want to make it worse. I was pained at the boy’s weak and fearful expression. He wasn’t even surprised, nor did he go against the punishment. It sickened me yet I couldn’t do anything._

_After we left, I waited outside the building for the colored boy (I’m tired of saying that disgusting ‘negro’ word, it just doesn’t sound right. It never did.) so that I could formally apologize to him. After about thirty minutes, I caught him hurrying out the back doors. It was dusk by then and most of the students were either in their dorms, at the mess hall, or sneaking out for some weekend fun. So my pursuit went unnoticed. Well, unnoticed for about five minutes._

_The boy turned around and caught sight of me. His eyes widened in fear, then he winced from the pain in his back. He turned back around and quickened his pace. I shouted for him to stop and that I didn’t mean any harm, but he was too afraid. As I ran after him, I didn’t realize that he was heading towards the bell tower, the one on the outskirts of the campus. The boy made it to the door of the tower and ran inside, slamming the front door behind him. I banged on the door and told him that this was a misunderstanding. That I didn’t mean for all this trouble to happen._

_Not wanting to give up, I decided to sit outside the door and try to convince him that I didn’t want to hurt him. After an hour of talking to the door, I decided to give up and go back to the dorms. But just as I was about to step off the concrete stair, the door creaked open and out popped the boy’s head. ‘Do you really mean it?’ he asked me. Of course I did. Father didn’t raise a dishonest boy! But I told him so and watched as relief washed over him. ‘You aren’t gonna rat me out, right? Because I’m already in a heap o’ trouble an’ that won’ be good at all.’ I shook my head frantically and told him I had no reason to._

_Sitting outside, we talked for another hour and I found out his name was Benjamin but everyone called him Ben. He was a quiet fellow but quickly opened up when he realized I wasn’t too bad. It was a nice conversation. Even though it was mostly about me and where I came from, I was glad that Ben was equally as invested. As curfew neared, I stood up and dusted myself off, and made my way to the door. Ben looked at me and I could tell he was afraid of me leaving but I calmed him by saying that I would come back tomorrow. And I did._

Steve smiled at the entry, glad to see that Franklin wasn’t just a weak, snotty brat like the majority of students who go to this school. He heard Tony snort across the room. “This kid, I tell yah,” he muttered. “Acts like a punk the first few weeks but turns into a vigilante and saves a negro boy.”

A blanket of silence fell upon them as they both took in the last entry. That is until Steve looked up and asked, “Do you think that’s wrong?” Tony raised his head and gave him a surprised expression. Like he was put off by the question. “Do you think he was wrong for saving that boy? That he should’ve left him because he’s…colored?” Steve repeated, feeling his cheeks grow red. He knew he shouldn’t ask a question like that. In these times, asking a question like that could possibly put him in jail. But he couldn’t take it back and he was eager to hear Tony’s answer. The silence was back as Tony stared at Steve in shock.

Tony cleared his throat and sat ran a hand through his hair. “Of course it’s not. Everyone’s a person, whether they are black or white or purple. It’s just we live in a society that’s taking a hell of a long time to realize that. Do you think it was wrong?” Tony asked back.

Steve shook his head and looked down. “I grew up with different races, plus I’m Irish. It’s not like we have much to say anyway. I’m just glad my father was able to move here. Hell, I’m lucky to have even made it to this school. To have the chance to make a name for myself. I remember my father telling my mother that he was glad I wasn’t born with red hair or had freckles, because I wouldn’t stand a chance in this ‘shithole of a country’. Kind of opens your eyes, ya’ know?”

Tony nodded, not in understanding because there was no way he could, but in sympathy for his friend. Tony hated he was born rich, that his only struggles were choosing which spoon to eat his salad with and what tie matched this shirt. Yeah he had an abusive father, but he had toys, trinkets, and Jarvis to distract him. Steve didn’t have anything. He didn’t anyone to defend him from his father, this world, nor the hardships of being different. He sniffed and stood up, leaving the telescope to go look out the window.

“Times will change in the future though,” Steve said, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Tony turned, staring at his friend with a grim expression.q

“Times will change. It might not happen now, or quickly, but one generation is gonna take that extra step. And it’s up to us to at least pave a way for them,” Steve smiled. Tony smiled also and returned back to looking out the window.

“Maybe you’re right.”

            For the rest of the night, Steve and Tony talked and kept each other entertained. They also took shifts sleeping and watching outside the tower for anyone to come. Steve had spotted Harold, the custodian, but knew it was a lost cause.

It was daybreak when Tony spotted Mr. Richardson and called for help. The old man looked around in surprise and tried to find out who was calling out for help. Then his head tilted up and he caught sight of Tony’s waving arms. Mr. Richardson jumped in surprise and hurried over to the tower. He tried the door but found that it was locked. He looked up at Tony for help.

“Use the window!” Tony cried out. “It’s around the side.”

Mr. Richardson disappeared and Tony turned back towards Steve, who was slowly waking up. “Of course the one person who rescues us is Mr. Richardson. Well at least I can tell him to his face that he’s a no good liar.”

Mr. Richardson came up the tower in record speed, slamming open the door in the floor. He coughed at the amount of dust and looked up at the surprised boys. “Are you lot okay?” he asked, still coughing.

“Yeah, we’re okay. But I have a problem,” Tony stated. Mr. Richardson looked him up and down, worry crossing his face.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asked.

“I was wondering why you lied about the bell being up here? You lied!” Tony smiled. Mr. Richardson and Steve sighed and shook their heads.

“You boys come on down. You’ve been up here long enough,” the teacher groaned, and started descending the stairs. Tony stamped his foot and shook his head.

“No! Not until you tell me what was going on in this tower. There’s a whole room up here! We found a diary of a boy who’s long gone. How can you hide that and think we won’t notice?!”

“Because it’s not your concern!” Mr. Richardson roared. Tony grew quiet and stared at the man in surprise. “You keep pressing this matter and don’t think of the possibility that maybe the story you want to hear is worse than you think. I have put up with your nonsense long enough Mr. Stark and I don’t think I have any more patience. And you! Mr. Rogers!” He pointed a long finger at Steve. “I expected you to be the one with more common sense. Instead of entertaining Mr. Stark’s outlandish ideas. Now you both will come down here and I don’t want you to ever set foot in this tower again!” He turned around and hurried down the stairs.

Tony huffed and followed, annoyed. Steve looked back at the bed. The diary was staring back at him, tickling at his curiosity. There was something about Franklin that he wanted to find out. And the only way he could find that out was through the diary. He went back to it and grabbed the diary, tucking it under his shirt and in his waistband. He looked back at the room, then left. The door clicked back into the place and he hurried down the rickety stairs.

Mr. Richardson led them straight to the Dean’s office. Dean Cartwright was not pleased at all by the actions just taken place and has placed the boys in detention for four days. It was torture to Tony, but Steve felt like it was deserved. They were dismissed and carried on with their day.

 

It’s crazy the things that come back to you. How simple times were back then. Steve even knows where that fateful diary is. Sitting in his drawer at the apartment, waiting to be finished. He hasn’t touched the diary since then, promising to finish it but always forgetting it. Tony doesn’t even know he has it. Maybe he’ll crack it open tonight and finally finish Franklin’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter can be considered a "filler" since it strays from the main topic, it is far from useless. It contains a lot of useful information that will come back in the future. I hope you look forward to it.


	12. Hidden Alliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More of that offensive language I was talking about
> 
> Anyway...Another chapter in the same week?! Yes! My muse has hit me hard so I've decided the milk it until it runs off into the hills again. While the chapter is shorter, I've tried to show what happens later after the picnic, instead of writing another chapter, then going off into the next day. We are introduced to Bruce (again) only a lot has happened in two years. Hope you guys enjoy.

The picnic went on for about another two hours or so, mostly due to Tony’s unplanned nap. One minute he was laying on Steve’s thigh, going on about some stock brokers he had recently met, then the next, he was sleeping peacefully. Steve looked down at Tony’s sleeping face and felt a twinge of happiness. This was the Tony Stark no one got to see and Steve felt extremely lucky. He placed a hand in Tony’s hair and smiled warmly. Even though he knew his thigh was going to be numb by the time Tony woke up, he didn’t want him resting his head on anything else.

 

Tony woke with a start and looked up at the darkening sky. It was dusk and he was confused as to how the time passed so quickly. He swore he was rambling to Steve about those damned stock brokers, but he didn’t remember falling asleep. Glancing down, Tony saw that he was resting snugly on Steve’s thigh and he felt his face go red. He instantly shot up and saw that Steve was laying back on his elbows, looking up at the sky. When Tony moved, he lowered his gaze to the surprised man and smiled. “Hello, sleepyhead,” he chuckled. Tony chuckled back, even though he was far from amused.

“You could’ve nudged me awake,” Tony pouted, standing up and dusting the stray grass blades off of his bottom and sides. Steve also got up, struggling because of the numbness in his leg.

“No. You were tired and no need waking a restless man,” Steve added. Tony sighed, frustrated. Then he walked over to the picnic basket and began putting away all their stuff. Once everything was packed, they made their way out of the clearing. Steve was all smiles and was talking to Tony about the sky and how he wished he could’ve painted it. Tony was silent, however, still reeling from the fact that he had ruined the picnic with his lack of sleep.

Once they entered the house, Jarvis immediately hurried to them. “I thought you boys were lost in the woods! Was about to send in the dogs to search for you!” he laughed and Steve joined in. They chatted for a few minutes, until Steve looked at the time and said he’d better hurry along.

“Don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Steve chuckled as he headed for the door. Tony frowned and furrowed his eyes. He didn’t like Steve saying that. It bothered him.

“You’re always welcome,” Tony mumbled. “Anyway, I had a great time and I hope you have a safe drive. Call Jarvis when you get home safely, you know how he worries.” He gave Steve a slight head nod and walked out of the foyer and into his study. Steve and Jarvis looked at him in confusion. Well, Steve was mostly confused. Jarvis was giving Tony a venomous look for not properly dismissing his guest.

Tony fell into the office chair and eyed the cigarettes sitting on the edge of his desk. He had promised Jarvis he’d quit, but it was proving insanely difficult. He’d resorted to smoking in his study because that’s where Jarvis rarely set foot in. But even now, he wasn’t in the mood for smoking. How had he messed up two meetings with Steve in the course of a few months? First he couldn’t even recognize his own best friend and now he fell asleep and totally neglected Steve during what was supposed to be a make-up picnic.

He leaned back in the office chair and groaned in frustration and sadness. All he wants to do is show Steve that he’s not some rich selfish prick, but these last few events have proven otherwise. Suddenly, he jumped as his study doors slammed open. In marched Jarvis who was red in the face and panting in anger. “I can’t believe you, Master Stark. I go through all the trouble of inviting Steve over in hopes you could make up for the disaster the party was, but no, you blow him off…again. Did something happen during the picnic? Was the food not up to par?”

“No, Jarvis. The food was excellent. But that’s the point. Nothing happened. I literally ate my fill of sandwiches and passed out on Steve’s lap. Not only did I disregard Steve’s time and didn’t socialize at all, but I basically blocked the circulation to his leg. I even ate before him. I ate four sandwiches while he was over there probably starving. Overall, I was such a poor host, I’d be surprised if he came back at all,” Tony groaned. Jarvis relaxed his glare and gave him a sympathetic look. He closed the study door and eased into one of two remaining chairs.

“Did Steve say he was having a bad time?” Jarvis asked.

“No! The man was raving about the sky, but I couldn’t even listen because I was so shamed. And you know Steve! He’ll be having the shittiest time and still say he had fun, just so you won’t be upset. Jesus, I need a drink,” he sighed. Jarvis opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the telephone ringing. Tony immediately took it off the hook and answered, “Hello, Stark residence. Home of the businessman, philanthropist, millionaire, and playboy Tony Stark. How may I be of service?”

“With that intro, you’d chase anyone away,” came a familiar gruffy voice.

“Obie! How are you?” Tony cried.

“I’m doing as good as I’ll ever be. Just finishing up some things over here at the office and I was wondering would you be able to sign some things for me. They’re pretty urgent,” he relayed.

“Oh, sure. As long as you don’t go to Pepper. She’ll beat me to death over it.”

“I have also gotten in touch with Fitzgerald and he says he loves the new guns. Says they shoot with ease,” Obadiah chuckled.

“Of course. They were made by me! Once those guns hit officer’s hands, the entire state of New York will be spotless. We can finally get rid of those mob scum that plague our streets,” Tony growled.

“I couldn’t agree more. Those thugs won’t know what hit them once we release this new line of weapons. Anyway, enough of this talk about killing. Pepper told me the man at the party was actually your classmate. How’d that hold up?”

“Ugh, I just got through having a picnic with him and I mucked that up also. He probably left thinking so badly of me,” Tony groaned.

“I thought I taught you better, Tony,” he chuckled. “But don’t let your concern for friendship distract you from business. This is a really big deal and we don’t want anyone to get in the way of this. Plus, I’d leave too if I had to deal with a high hat like you.”

Tony glared into the handset and growled a goodbye and slammed it back on the receiver. “Obie, I tell you, Jarvis. He’s so pushy, like a dad,” he complained.

“Well, he did take the reins after the accident after all. You can’t blame him for wanting you to succeed,” Jarvis smiled and stood up. “Well, just remember what I said. Don’t mess it up with Steve again. Now, I’ll go make some tea and let you stew on this.”

“You and Obie and like my parents! Get off my back!” Tony cried out at Jarvis, as he left the study. Jarvis chuckled and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

 

 

That night, Steve didn’t expect a visit from Luke. As Steve was walking up, he saw the man was casually smoking a cigarette while he leaned up against the building. When he caught sight of Steve, he put out the cigarette and nodded towards him. Steve nodded back and looked around, noticing that there was barely anyone in the streets.

Luke stepped out of the shadows and stood up close to Steve. His calm expression remained but his eyes were pleading. “I need your help,” was all he said. Steve nodded and invited the man into his apartment building. They hurried up the stairs and quickly entered the apartment. Luke didn’t bother to take off his coat, instead he turned to Steve and began talking.

“Stane has found me and is now doing stuff to ruin my life. And not just my life, he’s doing things to harm my siblings. A week after I left your place, our power went out even though I paid the bill, my brother got attacked in the streets by some random thugs, my siblings have been kicked out of school. We don’t even live in our flat anymore, we got evicted. Stane is out for my blood, Steve. And I don’t know what to do. You’re the only man he doesn’t expect to help me. I can’t even trust my own brothers,” Luke was distraught and the more he talked the more his fear was heard. Steve was concerned and placed a hand on Luke’s arm to calm him down.

“Where are your siblings now?” he asked.

“They’re at my friend, Danny’s place. But even he’s being targeted. I don’t want to involve any more people,” he sighed. Steve nodded and walked over to the kitchen. He took a cup and filled it with water and gave it to Luke. The man thanked him and sipped eagerly.

“Okay, that’s good they’re with someone you trust. I see Stane is already making his move. Shit. And I really don’t have anyone who can help you, without stirring up suspicion. Unless…” Steve did know of a friend who was good in hiding, but he didn’t know how open he was. It wasn’t wrong to ask, but he felt the outcome could either land them in jail or land them in safety. Steve looked up and checked the time.

“Let me call a friend,” Steve jumped up, startling Luke with his sudden movement. Steve went over to the phone. After getting through to the operator, he ringing began and he hoped they would pick up.

“Hello?” the voice answered, warily.

“Hey, Bruce. It’s Steve. I need a really big favor. Like massive,” he said. The other side was silent.

“How did you get this number?”

“You didn’t think you’d hide that easily from me did you? Tony might’ve believed that lab explosion story but I knew you were alive. You’re not that type of guy,” he smirked.

“I’m in serious trouble. If the cops find that I’m alive, I’ll be served sunny-side up in court,” Bruce cried, fear already set in place.

“But that’s the thing Bruce, the cops won’t find you. You’ve been in hiding ever since we left boarding school and got jobs and no one even knows you’re still walking amongst the living. All I’m asking is if, you can hide some people for me. They won’t cause trouble and don’t even have to live under the same roof as you. They just need sanctuary,” Steve pleaded.

The line was silent again and he was about to give up when Bruce muttered, “I’ll take ‘em in.” Steve smiled.

“Thanks Bruce. I’ll send in money to you for your time. I’m just really grateful you said it was okay.”

“Are you still working the mob, Steve? Are you in trouble, because I don’t want that knocking on my door,” Bruce warned.

“Yes, I’m still in business. And they’re not being targeted by the mob, but someone trying to destroy the mobs.”

“Isn’t that a good thing? Mobs are notorious for causing trouble and crime all over the city. Wouldn’t you want them to be disbanded? Your father roped you into that and now that you have a way out, you don’t take it?”

“That’s not what we’re about, Bruce. And I know this is not what I wanted when I first joined, but I feel as though I can make a difference. But right now, I just need that favor. I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Steve frowned. Bruce sighed and agreed once more, not liking the fact that Steve wasn’t telling him everything.

“Steve, one more thing. Have you told Tony?” Bruce asked. Steve froze. There was about two minutes of silence and Bruce took that as an answer. “You do know he’s the owner of a weapons company. I heard they’re releasing a weapon that is better than any of the tommy guns you guys flaunt around on the street. The police are getting them sometime over the next few months. Just thought you should know. Call me when the family is ready to be held. I’ll make arrangements until then. Bye.” The line went dead and Steve put the phone down.

“Everything alright?” Luke asked. Steve told him that they would be gained a safe place with his friend Bruce and everything about the weapons that would soon be given to the police. He left out Tony because that was of no concern, but either way, the news did not sit well with the man. Luke paced around, thinking about what they could do to get out of this mess.

“Well, Stane has shifted attention I can tell you that. Another mafia family got targeted the other day, but you’ll probably hear it within a few days or so. I’ll also try to hit up my friends, Danny and “T” to see if they can help us at all. They know a few gangs down in Harlem that can probably help us. While they don’t like the thought of helping a white man, they know that the threat of policeman with heavier force will sway their decision. Are you okay with that?”

“Okay with what?”

“Okay with the thought of negros helping you? This might all be overwhelmin’,” Luke looked at him warily.

“It’s okay Luke. I’m more acquainted with Harlem than you think,” he smiled. Luke rolled his eyes, not believing Steve for a second. They chatted for a few more minutes before Luke announced he had to leave.

They were standing at the entrance to the apartment and Luke turned and grabbed Steve’s hands in his. “Thank you so much. There’s not much I can give you, but I will give you my full support and resources. I’ll try to contact everyone I know and we’ll try to piece together who the fuck this Stane is and take him down.” He pulled his collars up to his nose and opened the door. “You’re a great man, Steve Rogers. And I hope God stays in your favor.” Steve watched as he left and shut the door behind him. He felt the darkness inside him twinging. He is far from a good man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been contemplating whether to add Bruce's backstory in the next chapter or just let him simmer for a bit. Hmmm... Tell me your views in the comments.


	13. Cutting Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay! Time to stop dilly dallying and get to the serious biz! This chapter is the beginning of the climax and I'll hopefully be done with flashbacks (except for Bruce's and a "few special others" backgrounds *wink wink* And I'm probably going to bring back a certain object) BUT other than those things, I will definitely be accelerating the plot and bringing back more action.

It was four in the morning when Steve’s telephone started ringing. He blindly reached a hand out and picked up the handset. “Hello,” he slurred.

“Steve, it’s Walsh. I need to talk to you immediately.”

“C-can it wait until tomorrow?”

“No, Steve. We’re meeting at The Q. Be there in an hour or I’ll send my men to come get you. See you soon,” Mr. Walsh hung up, leaving Steve in silence. Steve sighed heavily and dialed up Andy’s house.

“Sir?” Andy stuttered over the phone. “Do y’know what time it is?”

“I know Andy. I’m sorry for waking you, but can you call my car over? I need it now. That’s all I need,” he hung up before Andy could ask anything. It’s not like talking to him would do any good, he was just as clueless.

Steve got up, showered, and began to get dressed. When he looked out, his black car was waiting for him. His driver was calmly leaning on the hood, smoking and waiting for Steve’s arrival. Steve straightened his tie and grabbed his hat. Grabbing his wallet, he walked out and locked the front door. The hallway was quiet and empty. So were the streets down below.

When Steve approached the car, his driver nodded towards him and started to come around the car to let Steve in. “Listen, Nate, I’ll take it from here. Sorry to wake you outta your sleep. Here’s some money for your troubles,” Steve apologized.

“Thanks, boss. You drive careful now,” Nate said, and began to hurry down the street. Steve smiled and walked over to the driver’s side. He pulled off the curb and hurried down the empty streets. No one was out except for some drunk stragglers or a homeless man looking for shelter. He drove for about twenty minutes and made a left into an empty alleyway. He parked on there and turned off his car. Jumping out, he shut the door and locked it. The air was colder tonight and Steve hated he forgot his coat. So he put his hands in his pocket and crossed the street. On the other side there was Joseph’s Barber Shop, a place that has been open for decades. It was pitch black on the inside and the red sign ‘CLOSED’ was hung in the doorway. On the right side of the building, there was the alleyway that led up to the side of the shop. Steve hurried down the alley until he got to the metal side door.

He knocked three times and the door peeked open, revealing Joseph. He was a big burly man who had a beard the size of Texas. He was dressed in a tight button-down that didn’t hide his huge belly and some beige slacks. When he saw Steve, he opened the door wider and welcomed him in. Joseph silently led Steve to the back of his shop, towards the storage area. He knocked on the door and immediately opened it.

There were all the mob bosses sitting at a large table, playing cards and smoking. They were laughing but not at a joke. There was nothing humorous about this situation. When Steve entered, the laughing and talking stopped and all eyes fell upon him. “Steve!” Mr. Walsh cried out, standing and opening his arms as if he was welcoming a long lost friend. But Steve didn’t reply, instead he took the seat at the far end of the table. The one specifically meant for him.

“What’s this about?” Steve questioned, trying to keep his voice cool and even.

“Well, Steven, I’ve told the bosses you wanted to call a meeting and so…I did. We’re here to discuss the problems that have been happening lately,” Walsh smiled, as if he was doing a good deed for Steve.

“I asked for that a few days ago and you told me to shove it up my ass and do it myself,” Steve frowned.

“No, no, Steve. Not that problem.”

“The problem is you,” Mr. Murphey sneered. “You and your damn gang is roughing things up for us. That little stunt in the shipyard and your little failed meeting shows us that maybe you’re not up to being a boss anymore. You’ve gone soft. Not only that but you have questionable friends!” The old man was spitting all over the table, not caring where it landed. Steve tried not to glare at him, even though he could see the joy in the man’s eyes. The man’s been trying to get rid of Steve since the beginning.

“How are those incidents my fault?” Steve asked, really wishing he had a cigarette right now.

“You didn’t even know you had a mole in your family, Steve. Three moles to be exact. You gotta say that’s careless of you,” Mr. Arnold replied, talking to Steve calmly. Steve respected him for it, but it still didn’t take the sting away.

“And your questionable friends! How can you meet up with a…Stark?! That family’s been after our blood for years and you think you can just…waltz in there and sip tea with them? He’s probably giving him all our secrets!” Mr. Murphey continued. Steve tried not to glare at the man, instead he turned to Mr. Walsh, who looked at Steve with nonchalant eyes.

“You know why I’m friends with Stark! We became friends before I even got roped into this shitty business, and you knew that. Why didn’t you tell them?” Steve gave Walsh a betrayed look, because that’s exactly how he felt. Walsh didn’t even give Steve any sort a sympathetic look. Nothing but a smirk and a sly smile.

“That’s not my business, Steve. You should’ve told them. But why didn’t you? Is it because you knew that Stark was a liability to you becoming a boss? That your family would’ve been trampled with this knowledge? Should’ve thought about all the consequences before you decided to take the position,” Walsh sung in a cheery tone. Steve felt his heart break. Everything he knew was crumbling apart. The father figure he always thought he had was out to get him. Out to destroy the family he worked so hard to keep up. To destroy the only thing that has peacefully connected him and his father.

Steve nodded and looked down. He felt the tears forming but they disappeared as his anger grew. Then he looked up and looked around the table. “Is that all?” Some of the bosses looked at him in disbelief. Yes, he knew he was being cheeky, but he was pissed beyond belief.

“Is it all? Well…hell no…there’s also the issue with this negro man who’s been seen going in your apartment building. Who is he?” Murphey stuttered, trying to find something else to try to break Steve.

“Just a man who is infatuated with one of my neighbors. Just a harmless fellow who I just so happen to let in. They’ve been getting into a lot of arguments lately, so I don’t know if he’ll be visiting more often,” Steve lied. He said it so smoothly that it wasn’t hard to believe. Many of the bosses nodded, but Murphey wasn’t convinced.

“Why’d you not call a meeting again. Why punish your workers for your negligence?” Murphey spat, the table top covered in many droplets of spit now. His face was also red and his fat fingers clenching and unclenching.

“What was the point? If they didn’t come to the first meeting, they obviously don’t want one to begin with. And I’m not punishing anyone who’s still in the family, only those who left. It’s not like I can force my men to a meeting. It’s not ethical,” Steve sighed and also adding a yawn to signify his boredom of Murphey’s pointless questions.

“You little brat! I swear one day I’ll have your head on a platter and then we’ll see who’s smiling then!!” Murphey screamed, jumping up from his place and pointing at Steve. Spit was everywhere now and the papers were covered in wet spots.

Walsh calmed the man down and he was left huffing and sweating in his seat. Steve took this as his way of ending this meeting. “What’s my punishment? Because I know there is one,” he frowned.

“It’s not a punishment, per say. More like a suspension of duties. You’ll be dropped from your position as boss until further notice. All duties such as financial management, shipyard imports and deports, workers pay, and other duties will be split amongst the other bosses during your time off. You will still receive pay, as will your men, but you are barred from participating in any controlling positions. We’ll contact you again when everything is set up. Is that fine, Mr. Steve Rogers,” asked Mr. Arnold, who was holding up a piece of paper and looking at Steve expectantly.

“I agree. But just know that you all will pay for what you’ve done,” Steve grabbed his hat and stood up from his chair. He heard some of them scoff and when he was to the door, he turned and smiled at all them. “You can laugh all you want. But like my mother always told me, God doesn’t like ugly. And trust me, there’s a whole lot of that in this room. Especially on Murphey’s part.” He left the room and started down the hallway but not before hearing Murphey speak up.

“Glad he’s gone. Now we can all send Stane our agreements.”

 

Steve stood outside his car and stared blankly ahead. So that’s why they got rid of him…He couldn’t believe it, especially from Walsh. He tried to hold it in the anger he was feeling but he couldn’t. He let out an intense yell that echoed off the city streets and scared a few cats or two. One homeless man down the way told him to shut the fuck up, but it went unnoticed. Steve braced himself on the car and felt his whole body shake. He jacked open the door and jumped inside. Starting the car, he sped out the alley and into the streets.

He ended up at The Gentle Giant, a small bar that was still open at this ungodly hour. He stumbled in and saw that there was a small group chatting in the back and one lone patron sipping his drink at the bar. Steve walked over and sat down two barstools from the man. The bartender, a Mr. Joe Carpenter, eased over to Steve and greeted him with a large smile. “My, my, my…If it isn’t my favorite little man. I haven’t seen you since…since your father died!”

Joe was a friend of Steve’s father and Steve knew his father probably owed this man his life. His father had used this bar as a hideout, a checkpoint for shipped goods, a safe house, and other various illegal activities. It stunned Steve that Joe would tolerate his dad’s shady business, but the man had a good heart and a loyal soul and the family was grateful to that.

“I know. I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit you. I don’t know what’s gotten over me I…” Steve was interrupted by Joe’s raised hand.

“Don’t, son. It’s alright. I know work has gotten you tied up. How is it anyway?” Joe asked as he cleaned a glass.

“I have been fired. Because of my carelessness and my inability to keep my family organized. I’m just supposed to sit back and be a good little boy like they want. They’ve taken everything from me Joe,” Steve sighed, looking defeated. Joe gave Steve a shocked expression and placed a hand on his slack shoulder.

“Listen, if you need a place to stay or some friendly company, I’m always here. Let me get you a drink, it’s on the house.” He stood back straight and went to fix Steve a drink. Steve sighed and placed his head in his hands. “I haven’t seen you this lost since Bucky and Peggy went off to war. You were so distraught I thought you were going to drive yourself off the bridge at one point.”

“Yeah, they were the only people who I’ve been friends with since the beginning. And then I couldn’t even see them off, because I was busy with boarding school and my father and brother’s death. I blamed myself for the longest, especially after Bucky went…missing,” Steve choked at the word, but cleared his throat. “I should’ve been there for him…yet, here I was trying to suck up as much of my father’s approval before he died. Bucky needed me, but I didn’t even show. What kind a friend does that? But Peggy reassured me that there was nothing we could do. That I should leave the past in the past. But it’s just not that easy sometimes.”

“I should go pay her a visit sometime. Heard she’s making huge bucks down in Washington. Knew a dame like her would make a name for herself.” He smiled and watched as Joe placed a glass of liquor in front of him.

He grabbed the glass and took a giant sip from it. It burned his throat and he was glad it did. It brought him back to reality. And he hoped it would at least ease his worries. Joe walked over to him and stood in front of him, hands on the bar. He looked dead at Steve and whispered, “Listen, son. I’ve known your family for quite some time now and I know that you know how the other bosses are more than happy to see you down. Get up, wipe your ass and regain your composure. Things will get better.”

Steve shook his head. “No they won’t. I barely have any men left that I can trust, my mother is sick, and this man named Stane has been targeting me and some other families. But no one will listen. They just…laugh,” Steve spat. He took another sip.

“Stane? I feel as though I’ve heard that name before,” Joe trailed off. He was about to ask Steve something else, but was interrupted by a patron who was already loose kneed and crying out for service. He immediately went to help the man and Steve was left alone.

“You said Stane?” a gravelly voice came from beside him. He turned to the side and saw it was the lone man two stools down. His hair was long and hung in his face, partially covering it. He had on a trench coat and had the collar pulled up to hide even more of his physical appearance. Everything about him looked dirty and worn, but there was something else about him that Steve couldn’t put together.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed because he did not care at all that he might be disclosing private information. It didn’t concern him now. “You know him?” He took another sip and waited for an answer.

“Sorta,” was all the answer he got. He waited for the rest of it but it never came so he just continued to sip his drink. More patrons sprinkled in, giving the bar some life. In his rush, Joe found time to give Steve a small smile and fill up his glass once more.

It was around six o’clock when everything returned back to dead silence. It was just Steve and the weird man beside him. Steve was also tipsy and had calmed down immensely. He was happily playing in his thoughts when he heard something beside him. Looking up, Steve wondered if the man had said anything. He’d been so quiet it surprised Steve.

“Do you miss your old friends? That Bucky and Peggy you were talking about?” the man asked. It was such a strange question but Steve was more than happy, and a little loose-lipped, to give him an answer.

“More than the world. Peggy was my first gal, but it just never worked for us and we were totally fine with it. She’s always been there for me even when I probably wasn’t for her. And Bucky? Always my right hand man. We met because he saved me from some rowdy boys who were roughin’ me up. Called me a punk ever since. I just…I don’t know. I just wish I had returned all the favors they gave me. Why Buck…is…” Steve buried his face in his hands and started to cry. He didn’t mean to, it’s just been overwhelming lately and the extra weight finally broke him.

Tears streamed down his face and he took a misplaced napkin and wiped his eyes. He tried to get himself together. No use crying in front of a stranger. It hurt so bad but he couldn’t let it get him. Like Joe said, wipe your ass. After he had settled down, Steve blushed in embarrassment and stood up to leave.

“Joe, I’ll be goin now,” he called, placing a five on the counter. He pulled on his coat and began to walk out, but his arm was grabbed. Turning, he saw it was the stranger. The man refused to look at him, but his grip told Steve he didn’t have to.

“Meet me at this address, Saturday evening. The time is also written on there. Don’t be late or I’ll leave,” he pushed a note into Steve’s hand and he gladly took it. Nodding and saying his confirmation, the hand on his arm let go and the man went back to his original position. Steve shoved the note in his pocket and went out into the cold, hoping he didn’t drink too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of a new character? Hmmmm..... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Basically you can see who it is from a mile away but still)


	14. The Meeting and The Dropoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More new characters! OH MY!

It was Saturday evening and Steve was standing in the worst part of town, outside an even worse looking apartment building. The place was run-down, age and neglect visibly taking its toll. Bricks were missing, broken windows were covered with cloth or boards, and there weren’t any signs of anyone even living in the building. The only hint Steve got was the line of clothing being hung outside.

People dotted the streets, most were beggars but others were common factory workers who were finally able to get home. Steve looked down in his hand again and read the note. Then he looked up at the building’s number. Yep, this was the right place. He showed up thirty minutes early just in case he couldn’t find it, but now he found himself standing awkwardly outside wondering should he go up already. He got a few stares but mostly from his loitering outside. So he tightened his coat around himself and walked up the crumbling stairs to the front door. He opened it and was greeted by a musty smell and no heat. There wasn’t even a lobby, but down the hall there was a door with a lopsided sign that read “LANDLORD.”

Steve climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor where he was greeted by an old man stumbling down the hallway muttering to himself. The hallways had concrete floors and the walls had peeling wallpaper that showed the mold underneath. He looked at the paper again and walked down the hallway. Apartment 404. He took a deep breath and knocked.

About two minutes later, Steve heard the clicks of five locks being pulled back and deadbolt being turned. The door opened a bit and a red-haired woman with piercing green eyes stared harshly at him. “What you want?” she asked and Steve noted her heavy Russian accent.

“Oh, um…I’m sorry but I got a note from this man at a bar and he told me to come meet him here. If I have the wrong apartment, I’m so sorry,” Steve held out the note and her eyes shot down to read it, only to look back up and give him a scrutinizing stare.

“What did man look like?” she questioned.

“Um…he kinda hid himself behind his trench coat. But he had long, brown hair and he had a deep gravelly voice. Um…about my height only a few inches shorter,” Steve tried to describe the man, but he was so clueless.

“No man like that here,” she blurted out and was about to shut the door before a voice sounded behind her.

“C’mon ‘Tash, you know who he’s talking about. Let the man in. Barry probably invited the man for a reason,” the voice called out.

“How do we know we can trust him?” she spat.

“Who else writes in chicken scratch like that. It’s a wonder the man even found the place. I can’t even read Barry’s name if he writes it in front of me,” the voice chuckled. The woman’s face showed irritation, but she opened the door wide enough for Steve to squeeze through. He entered the apartment and the door shut immediately behind him. He turned to the woman and smiled.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said, and walked further into the apartment. The lady rolled her eyes and made her way over to the chair where the owner of the voice was reading the newspaper. She bopped him on the head and he cried out.

“What’d yah do that for?!”

“You invite him in, so you take care. I need to go talk to Darcy. So make sure he does not do anything stupid or I’ll skin you both,” she warned. She shrugged on her coat and grabbed her pocketbook and left the apartment without another word. The man on the couch released a sigh and stood up. He walked over to Steve, hand outstretched and introduced himself.

“The name is Clint. Sorry, about Natasha, she’s a little rough around the edges, but she’s a great person. Just…don’t get on her bad side. She wasn’t kidding about the skinning alive thing,” he warned, amusing voice going dark for a second. “But on a happier note, who are you exactly?”

Steve let go of the man’s hand and gave him a small smile. “My name is Steve. I’m an owner of an import company down in Brooklyn and I met your friend…Barry, at a friend’s bar of mine. He has some information for me.”

Clint’s eyes sparkled and he gave Steve a sly grin. “Ohohoho, some information? And what kind of information are you seeking? Some dirt on the latest celebrity, someone to stake out a cheating girlfriend, or are you looking for a paying girl for the night?” Clint lowered his voice at the last part, and Steve’s cheeks instantly grew red.

“No, nothing of the sort! I-I was just told to come here. Barry is the one who decided to bring me here,” he stuttered. He saw Clint deflate, an uninterested expression on his face. Shrugging, the short man slowly walked back to the couch and plopped down on it.

“Well, Stevie, that’s boring as hell, but it’s your business,” Clint sighed.

“D-Do you know where Barry is?” Clint shook his head and picked up the newspaper.

“Have no clue. Haven’t seen the rascal in about two days. I don’t really live here, but I do live here if that makes sense. I just come to torture Tash and Bear,” he sighed matter-of-factly. Steve looked at Clint curiously and made his way over to the chair was located to the right of the couch the man was sprawled on. Clint was a strange man and Steve couldn’t point out what it was about him that stuck out so much. Maybe it was the unusual laidback way he talked or his uncensored mouth that seemed to just spit out whatever he was thinking. It was also weird for a man to not be at home with his wife and kids, eating dinner and spending time with them. But Steve didn’t even fit that category so how was he going to judge?

Clint looked over at Steve out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to get a read on the man, but he just couldn’t. It was strange. This man was open but closed at the same time. Clint observed the way the man was polite and how gentlemanly he carried himself, but there was something underneath. Maybe it was the man’s naivety that threw him off. Most of the people he met and grew up with were slimy and only talked politely if they wanted something. But this, Steve, was different. He was sincere and honest, but he was hiding his own skeletons in the closet. But what was it? Maybe Barry knew and Clint made plans to squeeze it out of him later.

There was the clicking of the door and Steve looked over quickly to see it was Natasha walking in with another girl trailing her. The other girl was shorter but her confidence was through the roof. She didn’t walk, she sauntered in and her eyes were bright and hungry, as if she was looking for something she was ready to fight for. The girl was dressed unusually also. She wore a long white coat that failed to cover the short red flapper dress that showed more leg than Steve’s ever seen a woman willingly do in public. She also wore red heels and fishnet stockings, looking more and more risqué. Her brown hair was curled and hung down on her shoulders, topped with a feather headband that was covered in glitter. She even wore makeup which was very unusual.

Once Natasha closed the door, the woman was placing her coat on the rack when she called out a greeting to Clint. “Hello, Clint. And how are you mooching today? Are your freeloading days over yet, or are you here to suck more life out of Tash?” she grinned, as if she didn’t just insult Clint. Clint smiled back, lifting his head above the couch.

“Oh, yes. I’m fairing quite nicely. I think after Tash’s place, I’ll come to yours and see if I can suck the life out of you. The only reason I haven’t come sooner is because I’m afraid of finding an unwanted guest in my bed.” The woman laughed and was about to shoot back another comment until she turned and saw Steve sitting awkwardly in the corner, confused from the exchange that just happened.

“Well, well, well, Tash. You told me you had a mystery guest but you never said he was the cream of the crop,” she purred. This caught Steve’s attention and when he looked up, he saw the woman was looking at him with a predatory gaze. Oh shit, he thought. As fast as lightning, the woman shot over to Steve and was sitting on the arm of the chair, staring straight at him. Steve tried to look away, towards Clint, but only saw the man was reading his paper ignoring them. And he couldn’t see Natasha because that would mean looking over the exposed leg that was obviously **in his face**! “And who are you, fine boy?”

Steve was afraid to tell the girl his name. He felt like if he did, he would be selling his soul to whatever she had planned for him. “I’m Steve,” he murmured, still looking away from her. Then he felt a hand grab his chin and jerk it the other way, forcing him to look into the girl’s eyes.

“I’m Darcy,” she smiled. “Maybe we can…go out sometime?” Her smile was becoming intense and it…honestly, creeped Steve out. He grabbed her hand and removed it from his face.

“While that might be nice, I have no interest in “going out”, at the moment. But thank you for the offer,” he told her blandly. She looked at him in disbelief and Clint’s laughter suddenly ripped through the awkwardness.

“Good call, Steve. She’s pulled that move on so many men, I wouldn’t go with her either. You’re losing your touch, Darcy,” Clint jeered, earning a glare from the woman. She quickly turned back towards Steve and grabbed his hand, place it over her heart.

“Darling, think about the fun we could have. All the joys in the night to experience,” she continued. She was desperate as fuck, Steve concluded, but it wasn’t the right thing to say. So he gently ripped his hand out of hers and stood up.

“As I said before, I know you might be a fine dame to climb the ropes with, but I’m just not interested,” he said. She huffed and crossed her arms. Steve looked at the clock and saw that it was an hour past the set meeting time. He was late and Steve sighed in frustration. He walked over and grabbed his coat and prepared to leave. Natasha was in the kitchen sipping a glass of water and he walked over and took her hand.

“Thank you for having me, and I’m sorry I wasted your time. I should’ve left thirty minutes ago instead of waiting. Just tell Barry to…contact Joe if he wants. I hate to say it, but this was a waste of time and I hate to impose on yours,” he tipped his head at her and saw a smirk come across Natasha’s lips.

He walked over to the door and opened it. Clint called out to him and he looked back. “I hope we can see each other again, Steve. I’d love to know more about you.”

“As would I,” piped up Darcy. They stared at him weirdly and he hurried out the door, glad to be rid of that experience. He hurried down the stairs and stepped outside. It was beginning to get dark and Steve felt angry at himself for following this stranger. He was set up and he wasn’t too thrilled at the idea. The following week had been rough. After being forced to turn Andy over to Mr. Walsh, and Thor over to the other bosses, he has felt lonely and empty. He won’t talk to them, fearing that he has let them down. Thor has called numerous times and Andy has tried the apartment but he had the locks changed. It was heartbreaking, but he was dealing.

On a brighter note, he was supposed to be leading Luke to Bruce’s house tomorrow. While it might not seem like a good time, it was a great way to see what the old former scientist has been up to. It’s not like the man would be happy to see him, but it was nice to catch up on old friends. Luke had come earlier that week and told Steve that all his threats had been stopped. He promised that this hiatus was only a ruse to make him think they gave up on him and Steve agreed. So they decided to move to Bruce’s house sooner. Bruce agreed, still wary about the idea, but Steve knew he would warm up to it soon. There were kids involved and everyone knew Bruce had an affinity for kids. Who knew such a silent detached man was so good with children. It was one of life’s mysteries, almost as mysterious as to how he survived that explosion. But Steve would touch on that another day. He was almost home and he really needed the sleep.

 ~~~~~

Sunday came and Steve woke up earlier than usual. It was five in the morning and he was sitting on his couch waiting for the fateful knock. He had started to get nervous when the second hand moved, hoping that Luke was on his way safely. He was about to go out for a smoke, when two tiny knocks came. Rushing to the door, Steve jerked it open and smiled. Luke was standing there, large coat on, collar pulled up to his cheeks. In front of him, there were three children.  

They all wore expressions ranging from agitation to awe, but in each there was fear mixed in. It was especially present when Steve opened the door. They looked up to Luke for guidance and he nodded and urged them in. They walked in and looked around the apartment. Once they entered, they let loose with their comments. The oldest boy, introduced as Cole, was looking at Steve the entire time, wary and staring daggers at him. He jumped up and said, “Luke, can we really trust this white man?” Luke glared at him and the boy immediately shut up, huffing and looking anywhere but at them. The second child, a skinny boy by the name of Bit, was looking around awestruck. He hurried through the apartment and stared at everything with the same goofy open-mouthed expression.

“You live here?” he finally asked, voice high and excited. Steve smiled and nodded and the boy gasped. “You’re like a…rich man! I would love to stay here.” He hopped over and sat on the single chair and sighed, comfort overtaking him.

And that left the youngest, Addy, who was still standing close to Luke but stared at the place in awe. She was the most bundled up, causing her to pull down her scarf and coat to talk. “This place is very warm. You’re Mr. Steve right?” Steve looked down at her and nodded. “Thank you for helping our big brother, Luke. He works hard to take care of us and I’m glad you opened your heart to helping us too.” Steve stared down at her in surprise. This girl talked more elegantly than the most people three times her age. He smiled at her and crouched down to her height.

“It’s no big deal. I’m just trying to do what’s right, and that includes making sure you kids get a safe home to stay in and a warm place to sleep.” The girl smiled at the answer, pleased. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back and watched as she pulled away and ran to sit in the chair with Bit.

“Wow,” Steve said. Luke chuckled.

“I know. She surprised me with her speech too. She’s usually quiet. The great thing is, she likes you and that’s very rare to achieve,” Luke crossed his arms and gave Steve and smile. Steve chuckled back.

“Well that’s an honor I’m very glad to have. Well, it’s almost time to take you guys over there,” he finished as he glanced at his watch. The kids groaned, except for Cole. They all got up and stood over by the door like Luke told them to. Steve went to go grab his coat and they all hurried down the hallway. They were almost through the door when Steve heard a door opening. He pushed the family out and shoved the keys into Luke’s hand. “Take these and get in the car. Hurry!” And they hurried down the stairs.

Steve turned and saw that it was Mr. Jerry. He was peeking his head out and when he caught site of Steve, he smiled and waved. Steve waved back and asked, “Mr. Jerry, what brings you awake at this hour?” Mr. Jerry chuckled and stood outside the door. In his hand was a pistol.

“I just thought I heard some scuffling going around. I’ve been hearing that there’s negros hanging around this building lately so I’m just trying to protect you lot in case any try to come in here and cause trouble. Sorry, son. I didn’t know it was you,” he chuckled. Steve tried to hide his disgust by putting on a mask. He waved to Mr. Jerry and told him goodbye before hurrying out. “You be careful, son. I heard they carry diseases!”

Steve hurried over to his car and jumped inside. In the back, the family of siblings were crouched down, almost out of view. “What was that about?” Luke asked.

“A neighbor being a bigot. Don’t worry, he’s not suspicious or anything,” he partially lied, turning on the car and hurrying down the street. The address that Bruce gave Steve was complicated and winding. It carried them through the streets for an hour and the kids were starting to get restless. Whining could be heard and Steve hurried to make it to this goddamn house. Why did Bruce have to be such a dramatic? He’s heard of losing a trail but right now, they’re about to lose their minds.

“Your friend sure knows how to give directions, huh?” Luke piped up. He was also agitated and tried not to take it out on Steve but his whining brothers and sister were having an effect on his nerves. It was tiring and they were all about to jump out the car out of agitation. Soon, they were heading out towards the outskirts of the city, where the woods were. The road became bumpier and the kids immediately stopped whining and instead looked out the window at the trees. They especially enjoyed the bumpy ride, loving the way the car tossed them in the air. Luke and Steve were not so joyed because their heads constantly shot up and hit the metal ceiling. Hurt like a bitch.

They turned off of the main road and drove onto a dirt road. The kids gasped and the questions started coming. “Are we really going to be on a dirt road?” “Do you know how muddy those get when it rains?” “I’m glad we’re out of the city, but how long will we be here?” “Luke, will you be here too?” “I’ve never been this close to a forest before.” It was overwhelming and Luke just gave up answering them.

A two story house came into view and the kids gasped again. It was nice to see them so excited for their temporary home. Outside on the porch was Bruce, arms crossed and face unmoved. As serious as always, Steve smirked. He beeped the horn and Bruce nodded, pointing towards he right of the house to park the car. Steve parked the car and jumped out, hurrying over to Bruce with open arms. Bruce was hesitant at first, but he pulled through and let Steve pull him into a hug. When they pulled away, Bruce’s face was still serious, but there was a twinkle in his eye. He might not show it, but he was glad to see Steve.

Luke and the kids jumped out and hurried over also. The kids carried their blankets of belongings over their shoulders and they looked up at the serious man with scrutinizing eyes. Bruce stared down at them and attempted to smile, but it changed into a cringe. “Bruce, this is Luke. These are his brothers, Cole and Bit. And this is his sister, Addy.” Luke pushed the kids forward but they only continued to stare at the man. The silence was awkward, excruciatingly awkward. So awkward in fact, that Steve was about to grab Luke and high tail it out of here.

“Kids, what do you say to Mister…?”

“Banner. Bruce Banner. But you can just call me Bruce,” Bruce stuttered. He was two seconds from calling it off and running into the house.

“Yea, what do you say to Mister Banner?”

“You’re a dunce,” Cole spouted. Bruce deflated and Luke slapped the boy’s head. “What?!”

Luke glared down at him with such ferocity that the boy cringed away. “Try again,” he growled.

Cole huffed and looked up at Bruce again. “Thank you Mr. Banner for allowing us to stay in your house” he sighed. Bruce nodded and hoped it was over with. But it was far from over.

“Hello, Mr. Bruce, my name is Bit. Are you really staying here? Don’t you get tired of bugs and creepy crawlers in your bed and hair and nose and face and ears and toes and mouth and nose and ears and…” Luke placed a hand over the boy’s mouth. The boy could talk a mile a minute! Steve chuckled.

Addy stepped up and extended her hand. Bruce, warily took it, hoping she wasn’t a biter. God, he hated the biters. But instead she shook it and smiled. “Thank you for keeping us Mr. Banner. I’m glad you accepted to keep us and I already thanked Mr. Steve, but I just wanted to thank you also. I don’t know much about you but based on those boxes of liquid nitrogen, the botany garden on the side of the house, and your torn apart car, I can conclude you are a scientist of some sort. Right?” Bruce stared down at her in awe and relief. She was a saint. Bruce was going to scoop her up right now and take her. Fuck the other two!

Once the kids went inside and danced around the furniture and got to know their surroundings, Steve and Luke began to leave. Steve placed an envelope full of money in Bruce’s hand and the man was about to reject it but Steve’s expression told him otherwise. Luke thanked him again and Bruce told him it wouldn’t be a problem. Luke also promised to come check on them periodically and if they did anything wrong, “don’t be afraid to give ‘em a good wallop on the butt.” Steve thanked Bruce, also, and was turning to go when Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder. Steve turned around and looked at Bruce.

“I just wanted to say…I’m sorry for laying you out on the bricks on the phone when you first called me. It wasn’t my place,” Bruce started. Steve tried to interrupt him but the squeeze on his shoulder told him to listen. “I’m the last person who needs to call someone out for lying and doing illegal shit. I’ve been doing it for years and you’re actually doing good, despite the illegal part involved, but it’s for a purpose. You’re out there trying to save people and I’m stuck here like some pathetic housewife, afraid to go out into the world. I guess what I’m trying to say here is that, if you ever need anything, I’ll come to help. I mean, I can’t kill people, but if you need something like weapons or some intel or just some friendly advice, I’m here. You might say I don’t owe you anything, but I do. You’ve kept my secret all these years and yet, you never told anyone. How you found out is still being determined, but I’m glad you…respected my boundaries. Now get off my lawn.”

Steve smiled at the sentiment and thanked Bruce. Bruce, out of happy juice and sappy feelings, turned back into his old self and waved Steve away. Luke was waiting in the car and Steve started it and they drove off. Luke waved back to the kids, who were failing terribly at trying to chase the car. Then they went around the bend and they were gone.

 


	15. Harlem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I've been struggling with wisdom teeth removal and upcoming finals and as you all know, that's a toooonnnnn of stuff to deal with, but over the course of the month, I've been writing bit by bit. So the chapter is noticeably longer because of it. Also, we're introducing, yet, another new character *whistles and bells and all that jazz*.   
> I'm glad with all the feedback I've been receiving and it helps a lot. Not even a lot, a TON. Makes me want to improve my story and make sure my audience is enjoying it. The next chapter, I promise, will have ACTION. Because Steve needs to blow something up or I will go crazy. It's not tagged BAMF!Steve for kicks!   
> So, like always, if there's anything wrong with the story, please tell me and I will promptly fix it. Also, if there's anything you might wanna suggest, please also comment. Thank you all so much! And please, Enjoy.

When Steve and Luke arrived back in the city, Luke spoke up and asked Steve, “So, what will we do now?” Steve honestly did not know. He was powerless and didn’t have anyone he could really trust, besides Luke. His hands gripped the steering wheel tight as he thought about everything he could do. Then it hit him.

“Luke, I have an idea. Why don’t you contact your friends and see if they can get the Harlem gangs on our side, like you said. And I’ll go visit my friends in Harlem and see if they can help me out. Maybe Sam will help me, even though I haven’t seen him since I was younger,” he muttered to himself. Luke started laughing and Steve looked over at him curiously. “What’s funny?”

“I just find it funny you even know people in Harlem. Not every day you hear that from a man like you,” he chuckled. Steve smiled and gave Luke a sly grin.

“You’d be surprised who I know, Luke. One day you’ll learn not to underestimate me.”

“Sure, sure. I bet this Sam of yours probably doesn’t know as much as my friends,” he challenged. “I’ll bet you five dollars.”

“The bet is on,” Steve grinned back. “No taking it back.”

“Oh trust me, you’ll be eating those five dollars out the palms of my hands,” Luke laughed as he looked out the window.

They continued down the street until Steve pulled up in front of his apartment. He told Luke he needed to grab a few things and he should wait in the car. Luke nodded and Steve jumped out and ran up the apartment stairs. He entered his apartment and hurried to his room. Opening the dresser, Steve grabbed his gun and placed it in the waist of his pants. Then he ran over to his nightstand to grab his wallet and some extra money.

After checking his apartment for anything else, Steve hurried out, locked the door, and ran down the steps. His neighbors, who were leaving for the day, looked at him curiously but he gave them a greeting and a reassuring smile. He hurried back to his car, watching as Luke bent over to try to hide himself from passing people. Steve jumped back into the car and asked Luke was he ready. Luke gave him a curt nod and he started the car.

Once they got to Harlem, Luke gave Steve directions to his friend’s house. Some young man named Danny who Steve recognized was the guy who had hid the family first. As they drove, they passed by the Apollo Theatre and Luke pointed it out. “My father took me there one time. It was so funny, but it was also nice to see all the talent there. I wish I could take my siblings there one day, hopefully one day that can happen.” Sadness crossed his features and Steve wished he could help the man out. But there was nothing he could do but drive. So he said a small apology and waited for Luke’s next directions.

They pulled up to some apartments that were not too run-down. Steve parked on the side of the street and got out along with Luke. They walked up to the front steps and looked up at the apartment. Some couple and individuals passing by eyed Steve suspiciously, but did not bother them. Luke turned to Steve and began telling him what to do. “Okay, this is my friend Danny’s house. He’s been sorta on edge lately so don’t blame him for being suspicious of you at first. I mean, I definitely told him about you, but still. The guy is nervous, okay?” Steve nodded and Luke gave him an approving smile.

They climbed the stairs of the apartment, the smell of something delicious hanging in the air. They got to the third floor and walked down the hallway. Standing before them, there was a group of three men, leaning against the wall and laughing together. Once they saw Luke, they smiled and called out to him. “Luke, man, how’s it going?” 

“Just fine, Arty,” Luke laughed. They exchanged a handshake and ended it with a hug. They all did this and asked each other how they were doing. It was a nice little reunion and everyone was having a fine time, until the man named Arty caught sight of Steve. His smile faded and his eyes narrowed.

“Who’s this Luke? This man giving you trouble?” he growled, standing in between Luke and Steve. Luke whipped around and grabbed Arty’s shoulder.

“Nah, man. This is a friend of mine. Steve,” Luke explained. The men nodded, but their expressions did not change.

“Well…Steve,” the man spat. “You just know that if you try to hurt Luke and we hear about it? We’ll come to make sure you don’t see the next sunrise; you hear?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve automatically agreed. No need to cause trouble so soon. Luke sighed and grabbed Steve’s arm. He issued out a lame goodbye to his comrades and led Steve the rest of the way. They ended up at the last door on the right and Luke instantly started knocking.

“Danny, it’s me,” he cried. Footsteps came closer to the door and three locks clicked. The door opened slightly and out popped something unexpected. Steve grew surprised as he saw a short long haired blonde man emerge from the apartment.

“Hey, Luke!” he cried and pulled the man into a hug. With how huge Luke was, it looked like he was squeezing the man to death. But both were happy to see each other so everything was fine. Danny patted him on the shoulder and looked over to Steve. “You must be the Mr. Rogers I’ve heard so much about. Thank you so much for helping Luke. You’ve really prevented a lot of trouble from happening,” he reached a hand out and Steve gladly shook it.

“No problem,” he smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I must thank Luke, actually, for helping me. He’s the one who showed me what’s been going on behind the scenes.” He was about to continue when Luke draped his arms around both their shoulders and led them inside the apartment.

“Let’s just say everyone is grateful. The end,” he concluded. His foot whipped out behind them and shut the door. Danny laughed and went over to the kitchen. Luke went and finished locking the door. This left Steve standing in the entranceway, pulling off his coat.

Danny filled up three glasses with orange juice and brought them over to his living room coffee table. “Here’s something to drink. I know you guys are thirsty. Well, Luke is always thirsty,” Danny joked and plopped down on a pillow.

Steve looked around the apartment and stared in awe. It was unlike anything he’s really seen. It wasn’t made out like the usual American house, equipped with family pictures, old candles, and pictures painted by unknown artists. No, it was warm and earthy. Incense was burning on the East-Asian themed side table by the door and helped ease the mind. The kitchen was relatively untouched except for the earth colored plates, matching cloths, and small decorations dotting the wall over the dinner table. But the dinner table wasn’t really much of a usual table at all. There was a table, yes, but instead of chair, there were large decorated pillows that served as seats.

In the living room, it was the same thing. There was a coffee table made of brass and had East-Asian themed molding. And surrounding the table, there were large pillows that covered the floor. Large tapestries covered all the walls and draped from the ceilings. The windows were left open but were covered with brown shades. Overall, Steve was taken back by everything. He looked over at Danny who was sitting comfortably on a pillow, sipping from his glass. The man was wearing a long shirt that hung loosely around him and pants that did the same. He didn’t even wear shoes nor socks. It struck Steve as weird, but he didn’t want to appear rude.

Luke obviously saw his concern and chuckled behind him. Steve turned and looked at the man and watched as he took off his shoes at the door. He even placed them beside Danny’s. Steve gasped and hurried to do the same, afraid he had already made a mistake. Once he placed his shoes, socks and coat right beside Luke’s shoes, he stood up and stood there awkwardly wondering what to do next. Luke started walking towards the living room and beckoned Steve to follow. The man slowly followed, feeling weird walking barefoot in someone else’s home. They hit the pillows and Luke instantly plopped down on a few and sighed. Steve slowly eased onto one pillow and crossed his legs, hoping he wasn’t being rude or not following some sort of code.

“Hey, Steve, relax. It’s okay,” Luke urged. Steve let out a breath and relaxed slightly. “My friend Danny here spent a lot of time in Asia and kind of took in a lot of their customs and culture. Very different, but very comfortable I might say.” The man smiled and sighed again to prove his point. Steve chuckled and looked at the tapestries around him. Danny looked at him from behind his glass, sizing up the man.

“Yeah, it’s very different. But it’s very interesting. I’ve always wanted to travel, but I never got around to it,” Steve added. Luke looked at Steve knowingly. Danny nodded and sat his glass back down.

“My parents arrived there when they were young adults, both missionaries assigned to spread the word of God to as many people as they met. But once they got there, they realized that trying to covert people wasn’t right morally. They said instead of changing them, we should work to preserve their culture. So, they got a house in China, had me and raised me up there. We periodically visited America but China was my home. I trained, worked and lived there but after my family died, there was nowhere I could go except back to America. I was around nineteen at the time. So, I took the money my parents left behind and sailed back to America. Of course, New York is not all they advertised and I was easily lost. It was all thanks to Luke for finding me sleeping on the streets and helping me find work.” Luke shrugged and waved the man’s compliments off.

“How could I let this little man sleep on the streets like that? He already looks like he’ll blow off with the wind! Plus, the boy had skills. I needed him,” Luke cried and burst into laughter. Over the rest of the hour they talked and caught Danny up on their situation. Once they were through talking, Danny did not say much. He was thinking about a way to help them and Steve watched as the man carefully reached out and grabbed his cup of orange juice. There was barely any juice left in the glass and they figured he just grabbed it to keep his hands busy. Luke, who was starting to get nervous, also grabbed his half full glass and took a huge swallow.

Danny sat his glass down and looked at both men honestly. “While I can’t really help on a personal level besides offering you a place to stay, I do know a few friends who might can get you to see one of the bosses. Like I told Luke, I’m not really a mafia type of person. Just not my cup of tea,” he looked at Steve as he said this. His expression was blank, as if daring Steve to say something.

“It’s alright. We just need to lay low and try to come up with a more definite plan. Any help you provide is help we are grateful to have. Thank you, Danny,” Steve smiled. Danny stared at the man and nodded. A small smile crossed his face and he and Luke shared a look. Steve finally grabbed his glass and pretended not to see the stare.

“Well, Dan, I’m glad you’ve agreed to help us. I know you have T’s number, so I’m gonna leave the convincing to you. T listens to you better than me. I swear he has a soft spot for you,” Luke said teasingly. Danny’s cheeks tinted red and he glared at Luke.

“He does not! We j-just get along really well,” Danny stuttered. Luke snickered and clapped Danny on the back, assuring him he was only joking. Danny let out an unconvinced huff and then turned to Steve. “Who’s this friend you know? We’ve probably crossed paths with him.”

“Um…his name is Sam Wilson,” Steve said. Both Danny and Luke shrugged.

“There are a lot of Sam Wilsons in this area. Kind of a hard name to track,” Luke responded.

So, even they didn’t know who he was. Well this was kind of a bust. “Well since you guys don’t know him, I guess I’m running blind. I know where he used to live when I first met him, so I’m going to check there first.”

“You think the man still stays there? After all these years?” Luke cried. Danny also gave Steve a look. Steve shrugged. You can never be sure.

“Well, come on Luke. Better get a head start on this goose chase,” Steve sighed. He was not looking forward to the running around they would be doing.

“Can we stop for lunch first? I’m starving and everything Danny has will not even put a dent in my hunger,” Luke pleaded. Steve’s stomach betrayed him by growling in agreement. So he nodded and said they could stop for a quick bite to eat. Danny stood up and smoothed out his pants.

“I know a nice café down the street. We can stop there before you both head off. It’s not too crowded either and the food is very good,” Danny proposed. Both men agreed and soon all three were walking down the stairs and strolling down the street.

The café Danny took them to was called Mama Jones’ Café and it was a small little shop on the corner of two streets. When they entered the front door, they were hit with the earthy smell of coffee and the sweet smells of freshly baked cake and bread. The café was empty except for two older men sitting in a booth on the left wall. They glanced up at them as they entered but the two easily went back to their conversation. The counter was attached to a display case that had everything from bagels and muffins to sandwiches and soups. And on top of the case there were three large glass cake stands that held beautiful homemade cakes. Everything looked delicious and Steve’s stomach growled another response.

The little bell above the door jingled and out came a heavyset woman from the kitchen. She had on a plain light blue dress and a frilly pink and white apron on top. Her eyes shot to Danny and a large smile crossed her face. “Danny! My, my, it’s so glad to see you! And I see you’ve brought friends this time,” she cried. Her voice was bright and lively and carried throughout the room. Danny grinned back and hurried to the counter to give the woman a quick hug. She planted a warm kiss on his cheek and rubbed his head.

Luke and Steve also walked to the counter and both were also pulled into hugs. “My name is Mama Jones. This little hole in the wall is my café and I’m glad to see new faces. I was beginning to worry if Little Danny’s only friend was an old lady like me.” They all chuckled at the comment and Danny blushed furiously. After some more casual conversation, Mama Jones pulled out a notebook and pencil and looked at them expectantly. “So, what can I get you growing boys?”

Danny ended up getting his usual chicken salad sandwich. Luke got two burgers and Steve decided on a chicken and turkey sandwich. When Mama Jones delivered the food, their chatter ceased and they all focused on devouring their food. Once they were done, Danny and Luke started up a conversation and Steve was looking out at the street. He started off watching people hurry by but was quickly pulled into his thoughts.

He wondered if Sam was still in the same apartment Steve remembered. Steve also hoped the man hadn’t forgotten him. It has been about five years since he’s seen the man, even though at the time they were just adolescents. Steve decided to look back on that day.

It had just snowed the night before and the streets were covered in a white blanket. Kids were outside skidding through the snow and trying to enjoy their time before they were called in by their mothers. Steve, in particular, was home for the weekend and enjoyed watching the snow and everyone in it. He sat by the window and gazed out of it, chuckling at the kids slipping and falling. Their shrieks of laughter carried up to his window and he smiled. He always wanted to play in the snow, but his being sick deprived him of the fun. Now that he was older, it was unnatural to find a grown boy playing in it. So he decided to sit and watch instead.

As if sensing his happiness, Steve heard a grunt sound behind him. “Are you going to continue your studies, boy?” came a gruff voice behind him. Steve turned his head and saw his father walk in, dressed in a suit and wearing his worn slippers. In his hand, there was today’s paper, but it was rolled up and held tightly in his grip.

“Mom and I thought I should take a break today,” he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. His father’s eyes narrowed at him and his face contorted into an awful scowl. The same scowl he gave to his men who didn’t follow orders or to his enemies.

“A break? And why do you think you deserve a break? You’re this close to achieving your goals and you waste time so you can have a break?” his father spat.

“And what goals are those father? The kind that involves becoming a corrupt piece of trash like you?” Steve shot back. His father charged at him and lifted his hand with the newspaper. It came down across Steve’s face and his head shot to the side because of the force. His cheek stung horribly and he forced himself not to show tears, to show any weakness at all.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk to me like that again,” his father growled. “Now get your lazy ass up and head to the library. I’ll send some men to check to see if you’re there later. If you’re not, expect something worse than this newspaper.” Steve hopped up and ran to his room. He grabbed his bag with all his books and hurried out. His mother was in the hallway when he closed his bedroom door and she hurried over to him, pressing a hand to his cheek.

“Why do you provoke him so much? He only wants what’s best for you. He loves you, Steve, baby,” she tried comforting him, but it was all talk, no substance. When he was little she would tell him those things in order to get him to stop crying or to justify his father’s anger, but now that he was older he had enough sense to know it was all just talk. Peeling her hand away from his cheek, he walked past her without saying a word and went to the coat hanger by the front door. Grabbing his coat, Steve draped it over his shoulder and left the place.

Feeling devious, Steve decided to take the long route to the library. The route was mostly cutting through alleys but Steve didn’t mind too much. Plus, it kept him out of the way of the children and busy roads. Usually the alleys would be clear and it would be an easy straight shot, but today was different. After making a turn into another alley, Steve heard a punch and a loud “OOF” and the metal clanging of trash cans crashing into each other. There was a series of punches that followed and Steve quickened his pace. He reached the end of the alley and looked around. To his right, down the street, there was a small group of men pounding on someone crumpled on the ground. Taking action, Steve rushed over to them and pushed them off the man. They stumbled back and stared up at him in irritation and shock. “Whatcha’ thank your doin’? they cried out to him.

“You better leave this man alone,” Steve warned, reaching down to help the boy up.

“But he’s a negro!” they stared at him in disbelief.

“I don’t care if he was born on the fucking Sun! LEAVE. HIM. ALONE.” The lead man tried to utter an excuse but Steve instantly cut them off. “If you don’t leave in two seconds, I swear I will call on my father’s men to hunt you down and rip your tongues out. I will also make sure that no establishment in a hundred-mile radius hires your slimy asses so that you’ll have to leave this city and find someone else to be bothered by your stupid fucked-up antics. Now, before you leave, I want you to apologize.” The men glared at Steve but turned to the hurt boy and said mumbled apologies. Then, they quickly turned and hurried off. 

Once they were out of sight, Steve turned to the hurt boy and checked to see if he was okay. He was staring at the ground and shied away from Steve’s stare. “I’m sorry I was botherin’ yah. Thank you for helping. I’ll be on my way,” the boy said softly and started to walk away.

The boy was about Steve’s height, but was more built than he was. He had a short afro and a noticeable gap in his two front teeth. His shirt was a little bloody and have a small tear at the bottom of it. Even his slacks, which were held on by a big belt, were dirty and covered in snow, mud, and blood. Overall, he didn’t look all too good.

 Steve reached out and grabbed his arm, causing the boy to gasp and jerk away. His hand flew to his arm and his face contorted in pain.

“I’m sorry, but let me help you. My mother was a nurse and she taught me a few things. Let me patch you up,” Steve offered. Not surprisingly, he received a wary glare.

“Why do you wanna help me? So you can finish off the job?” the boy spat.

“No, because you need help. And plus, why would I risk myself trying to save you only to come back to beat you up?” Steve smirked at the boy and watched as his shoulder’s eased a little. They stared at each other for a good five minutes. After looking into Steve’s eyes and realizing he was telling the truth, the boy sighed.

“Fine, but we have to go to my house. My ma is probably holding her belt by now. Is that alright with you?” he looked at Steve, expectantly. Steve nodded.

“I’m not doing anything. Lead the way.” They both made their way through alleys and streets. At the time, Steve did not know where they were. It was a part of New York he had never seen. It was not as nice-looking as the other parts and it looked drastically different. “Where are we?” he asked. The boy turned and looked at him strangely. As if he had asked if there was a Sun up in the sky.

“We’re in Harlem. It’s pretty run-down compared to where you probably come from, but don’t think you can judge it based on that,” he warned. They finally arrived to the boy’s apartment building and climbed the stairs to the apartment.  The boy opened the apartment door and stepped inside. Steve looked around and made his way to the sofa. The boy closed and locked the door and went over to one of the cabinets in the kitchen. “My ma and dad are at work, so we have the apartment to ourselves. I’ll try to find the first aid kit.” Steve nodded and sat on the sofa, feeling slightly awkward.

After searching for five minutes, the boy came back with a dented first aid kit and laid it in front of Steve. Thanking him, Steve grabbed the box and instantly opened it. “The name’s Sam, by the way,” the boy, Sam, said as he sat down beside Steve on the sofa. Steve looked up and smiled.

“My name is Steve. Nice to meet you Sam.” He pulled out some cream and a few bandages and asked Sam if he was ready to be doctored on. This earned him a laugh and they soon started.

Sam wasn’t hurt too bad, mostly dealing with sprains and bruises, but he was obviously feeling better after being taken care of and getting some medicine into his system. Steve closed the box and told Sam he was glad to help. Sam thanked him immensely and told him, “If you ever need anything, just come to me. I’ll help you out. I mean, I might not be able to help in two weeks like you said, but I’ll be able to help after.”

While patching up Sam, Steve had learned that Sam was the same age as he was and hoping to go into the same business as his father. A shipyard manager. He was also strong-minded, brave, and comical. Overall, him and Steve got along great together. But Steve didn’t want to overstay his welcome.

“Nah, it’s okay. I don’t need any repayment,” Steve raised his hands and shook his head. Sam frowned and stood up.

“No, my father always told me to repay people who help me. I’m serious. If you ever, ever need help, I’ll be there to back you up and try to fight alongside you,” Sam stared at Steve intensely. Realizing that he wasn’t backing off, Steve agreed and headed towards the door. Sam was happy and sent Steve off with a cheery goodbye. He also didn’t forget to mention the repayment one more time.

 

Steve saw Sam a few times after that and became really close during that time, but it was time for Steve to head back to school. They both promised to see each other again, but Steve had doubted it in the passing five years. But now he hoped Sam would take on his promise and really help Steve. Before he could think any deeper, he was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. Looking away from the window, Steve found Luke and Danny both looking at him. He felt a blush creeping onto his face and asked, “Did you want something?”

“We wanted to know if you were ready to meet up with this Sam fellow? I also wanted to ask if I could possibly tag along?” Danny asked. Steve’s eyes widened and he instantly started getting up.

“Of course, of course. I’m sorry. Was thinking about something,” he stuttered and gathered up his plate. They followed suit and returned their plates to the counter. Mama Jones gladly took the plates and wished the men a safe trip. She also told Danny to come back and visit sooner and he promised.

After leaving the café, they hurried back to Steve’s car and sped down the road. “So, where does this Sam live?” Luke casually asked.

“Freedom’s Point,” he replied. Luke began to choke and Danny let out a cry of surprise.

“Freedom’s Point?!” they yelled. Steve winced and looked at them curiously.

“What’s wrong?”

“Man, that’s the worst place to be. That is literally where all the mafia boys live and trust me, when they see you, you’re gonna wish you never went there. Hell, even I hate going there!” Luke gave Steve a worried stare.

“But it’s not too bad. I’ve been there a couple of times.” Luke and Danny both looked like they were about to faint and became silent as Steve drove closer to the apartments he remembered. Once they reached the apartment, Steve pulled up in a parking spot and shut off the car. He was about to jump out when he felt a strong hand grasp his arm.

“Listen, Steve, I think we should just forget about this Sam character and just…I don’t know, try not to get killed. We’ll find another source. Let Danny ask around. We don’t need too many people knowing anyway,” Luke was rambling and tried to get Steve to reconsider. Steve gave him an incredulous look and jerked his arm away.

“No, trust me, Sam is a great asset to our team. We need him just like we need Danny. Plus, I wanna win that five dollars from you,” he chuckled and climbed out the car. Luke groaned.

“You’re willing to risk your life for five dollars?!” Danny cried. Steve closed the door and walked up onto the sidewalk. Looking around, he realized there was hardly anyone on the street. In fact, the street was bare of any cars and pedestrians. It was just Steve and his car of friends. Looking up at the apartment, Steve realizes it was even more run-down than he remembered. But looks were deceiving, he told himself. He walked up to the front door and opened it. Inside the lobby, there were a group of men lounging around as if they’re waiting for something. In front of them, there was a fire crackling and made the room look even more ominous. When Steve entered, they all looked up and exchanged expressions of surprise.

The entire lobby grew quiet and Steve pretended not to notice it. He shut the lobby door closed and calmly made his way to the stairs. Before he even put his foot on the first step, he was blocked by a large guy who looked at Steve intimidatingly. “You have business here, sir?” he asked.

“I’m looking for a friend. No harm,” he announced, glancing at the rest of the group.

“What friend?” the man pressed.

“I really don’t think that’s too important, fellas. I don’t want any trouble, please,” he sighed. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult.

The man didn’t budge. “No friend, no entrance, buddy,” he growled.

Realizing he wouldn’t be able to get out of the situation, Steve looked into the man’s face and frowned. “Fine, I’m here to see a Sam Wilson. Do you know him?” As soon as he said the name, the entire room tensed and everyone stood up. It was as if everyone was on edge and ready to charge at him. He looked around and tried not to show his worry.

“What do you want with ‘em?” the man in front of him asked. His voice wavered but still held its menacing tone. Steve felt the room closing in on him and tried not to show his discomfort.

“He owes me something and I wanted to see if I could get it. Is he here?” Steve held his ground. Saying this earned him a laugh from the entire room. They were laughing at him, as if something he said really amused them. Even the man in front of him was chuckling in his face.

“Sam doesn’t owe anybody. You might wanna run along before we have to escort you ourselves,” the man spat. Steve sized the man up and finally showed his anger. He straightened his back so he appeared taller and furrowed his brow. Behind him, he could feel the men gathering around him. There were about ten of them and Steve already knew he wouldn’t last long if he decided to let fists fly now. He returned his attention back to the man in front of him again and sighed.

“Is there ANY way I can schedule a meeting with him? Or at least tell him I stopped by?” Steve pressed one more time. In response, the man told him ‘no’, but paired it along with a sharp push. Steve stumbled back and instinctively retuned the push only harder. This caused a chain of events. All the men lunged at him and he socked the first one in the face. He went down like a rock, taking two men with him. One young boy decided to attack from behind, but Steve took his arm and flipped him onto the already downed men. The guy in front of the stairs grabbed Steve’s arm just as he kicked a boy over a chair. Before he could whip around and rip his arm away, another large man grabbed his other arm. Steve wrestled and struggled, but it got his arm twisted. He cried out and was brought over to the fire where his head was shoved down towards it. The heat hit his face instantly and the flames eagerly tried to reach up and burn him. He used all his strength to keep his head up as the man tried to push him down. “This’ll teach you a lesson not to ask questions again,” he growled behind Steve. Before Steve’s head plunged into the fire, a clap came from behind everyone. The hand on his neck relaxed and Steve sighed in relief.

“What is going on?” came a calm voice. There were stumbling sounds and the panicked scraping of furniture on the floor. Steve couldn’t see anything as his head was still dangling near the fire.

“He was causing trouble, sir,” the man above him blurted out.

“No, I wasn’t!” Steve cried. “I came to see Sam Wilson about a deal we made. But they ended up trying to put my head into the fire.” His voice was shaking but the anger was there. He received a slap on the head and growled.

“Who are you?” the calm voice asked.

“My name is Steve. Steve Rogers. I swear Mr. Wilson knows me. I haven’t come to cause trouble, I just need to ask him some things,” Steve huffed. The heat and smoke from the fire was getting to him.

“Let him go,” the voice announced.

“Bu-,” the man never finished because whatever look he received told him otherwise. The hands released Steve and he gladly stood up. When he turned around, he was faced with the shameful but angry faces of the men he just tried to take down and the ones who were about to barbeque his face. Behind them, on the stairs, was a man who looked vaguely familiar to…

“Sam, is that you?” he blurted out, squinting because he couldn’t believe it.

“What’s happening, Rogers?” The man before him was the Sam he remembered only he had grown just a tad bit. Not as much as Steve, but he was more muscled than he was before and had just a little more height. When he smiled, Steve noticed he had that same obvious gap in his front teeth. But there were some things definitely different, such as the way Sam dressed. He wore a suit that was tailored, shiny shoes, and a fedora hat that matched the color of his suit. There was also something fiery in his eyes that had grown since Steve last met him. There’s always been his stubborn fire that burned inside Sam, but now it was much more noticeable and intimidating. But as he looked at Steve, the fire dimmed and he smiled brightly.

Both so happy to see each other, they hugged and gave each other friendly pats on the back. Once they pulled away, Sam sized Steve up and chuckled, “I see you’ve been eating your vegetables like you should? Damn, you’ve went from a pebble to a fucking rock!” They both laughed, not noticing the other men until one cleared his throat. It was the man from the stairs.

“Sir, you know this man?” he asked, obviously in shock.

Sam looked at the man as if he asked the dumbest question on Earth. “Hell, yes, I know this man, Frank. This fella right here saved my life when I was younger, and you were about to stick his face into that fireplace. I outta make sure your face is stuck in there so you know how it feels. Don’t you have something to say, anyway?” The fire was back in his eyes, and Frank shrunk away. He quickly turned to Steve and stuttered an apology. After Steve nodded his acceptance, Frank gathered the men and they practically ran out the lobby.

“Sorry, they can be quite a handful sometimes. We’ve kinda been on edge lately with all the shit happening, so they’re not too trusting right now. But what can I do for you pal? I see you want to talk about that favor I owe you,” Sam sat them down on the lobby sofa and leaned back. Steve nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve come with a large favor actually. But before I get to that, I need to invite my friends in here so that they won’t think I’ve been murdered.” Sam laughed at that and waved Steve to go ahead. Jumping up, Steve hurried to the door and opened it. Luke and Danny were standing outside the car and when they saw Steve they rushed over and gave him a once over.

“Are you okay? Man, we saw some gang members come out of the damn building. We thought you were dead. We tried to see if we should come get you or not. Have you found your friend? Can we leave now?”

They both assaulted him with questions, but he shushed them with a wave of his hands. They quieted down, but stared at him eagerly. “My friend, Sam, is inside and I was just coming out here to get you guys so that you won’t worry. Come on, everything will be explained inside.” They followed him inside the dim lobby and shut the door. Then they followed him to the sofa and chairs and before they sat down they took a good look at Sam and froze.

“Luke, do you know who that is?” Danny stuttered. Luke couldn’t even respond. A hoarse gasp left his looks as he stared at Sam in terror. Steve looked from his friends to Sam in curiosity. Was there something wrong? Sam had the most amused smile on his face as he watched the reactions unfold. Then Danny turned to Steve and stuttered, “Do YOU know who that is?!” Steve nodded.

“My friend Sam,” he easily replied.

“Nonononono! That’s Sam Wilson, aka “The Falcon”, aka “The Bird of Prey”, aka “The Harlem Eagle”, aka “Harlem’s Most Powerful, Prestigious and Famous Mafia Bosses”!!” Danny didn’t breathe during the entire rant and was blue in the face. “You know the fucking Falcon! How?!”

Steve shrugged. “I knew him from when we were teens. Kinda became friends since then. Plus, I see his business has grown.” Luke finally responded with a loud groan. He, then, put his hands on top of his head and dragged them down his face.

“He’s friends with The Falcon. Of course he is,” Luke sighed, turning around as if the sight of everything had him in disbelief. Danny plopped down in a seat and sighed also. Still confused as to why they were in so much shock, Steve turned back to Sam, who was grinning and laughing.

“Nice friends you got there.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty excitable…as you can tell,” Steve said, looking at them as he said it. They were still groaning and muttering to themselves.

“Well, since the crowd is here. What can I do for you, friend?” Sam smiled and leaned in towards Steve.


	16. The First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, three different events happen in this chapter and each are separated by a squiggly line as to not confuse the readers. About this chapter, there is a new character introduced (I'm sorry I'm adding people, but it's a disease of mine and I hope it doesn't make the plot too complex) and there is action just like I promised. And because there is action, there are very graphic scenes and descriptions, so be warned. If there are any problems, as always, please tell me.

Steve leaned back and released a loud breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt his shoulders somewhat relax, as if a huge load was taken off his shoulders. Once Danny and Luke had finished their moans and groans (well, they weren’t necessarily finished, they had just quieted down enough for Steve to talk), Steve began to tell Sam everything that has happened over the course of the past few months. It was such a relief to finally tell someone and not have them ripping at his throat or negating everything he said. It was also a relief that Sam was still a good listener.

As he told the story, Sam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and gave Steve his undivided attention. He nodded during some parts and made little noises when someone did something stupid. (*cough, cough* Mr. Walsh *cough cough*) But other than that, the man was silent and very attentive.

Now that Steve is finished, he dares to glance over at Sam and see the man is looking down at his hands, lost in thought. It was a lot to take in and he hated to demand so much from Sam. But his thoughts were interrupted when Sam finally spoke up. “This is actually really interesting. The Harlem mafias have been dealing with the same type of situation, if not a little bit worse. Someone has been killing off the bosses and taking all their shipments and everyone is so corrupt nowadays, it’s hard to pinpoint who it is. Hence, why my men were so brutish with you earlier. It’s only one other boss and myself left. We’ve been in hiding and try to maintain as much normality as possible. We’ve even slowed down shipments so that there’s barely anything to follow.” Steve’s eyes widened. The same thing has been happening here too? “However, everything isn’t as hopeless as it sounds. We did manage to capture one of the lackeys and got him to spill the beans on who his employer is. A certain Stane. The man you mentioned.”

The entire room grew quiet and Steve stared at Sam in shock. “How is he able to get at us so easily, but slip through the cracks?” Steve stood up and paced, trying to burn off some of the steam he had building.

“Through other bosses,” Sam said. He was leaning back in his chair now, leg crossed over the other and hands folded in his lap. Steve halted and looked at him incredulously.

“Other bosses? But why would they sign on if they know he’s attacking them?”

“Because he doesn’t attack them at first. Think about it. Who’s the first mafias Stane attacks? The weakest ones right? And you and I both know that the higher up bosses all the way to the godfathers are greedy bastards who want to build an empire out of anything they can get their grubby hands on. So, that’s what Stane does. He flaunts his power and shows how weak those families are and then promises the higher-ups all the money and benefits they are able to gain by working with him. He promises them the destroyed families’ assets, shipments, men, and anything else of worth.” Sam stared hard at Steve.

“But why gain those things through him? Why not do it themselves collectively?”

“Because Stane has more power than we know, Steve. He doesn’t have to hide and cover his identity like the rest of us. He has the power of freedom. And with that power he has the ability to gain the control of the police and be friends with big name corporations. That means he can provide coverage, easy access, and other benefits we mafia bosses only dream of.”

Steve couldn’t believe it. It was too complex, too organized for just one person to do. As if sensing his doubt. Sam stood up and went over to the desk located behind them. He opened one of the drawers and dug through it. Then, he pulled out a faded newspaper and unfolded it. “I know it’s hard to wrap your mind around it, Steve. But here’s the proof right here.” He held out the newspaper and Steve grabbed it out of his hands. He walked closer to the fireplace to have some light to read.

“ _STARK INDUSTIRES GAINS A NEW HEAD AFTER THE DEATH OF HOWARD STARK._

_JUNE- Stark Industries, one of the largest companies located in the swell city of New York, has just announced its new head to be a Mr. Obadiah Stane. Mr. Stane has been close to the Stark family for years and has worked closely with Mr. Howard Stark personally. After the fatal accident of Mr. Stark, the company was left to decided who would be the next successor. After much deliberation, the company has deemed, Mr. Tony Stark, the rightful heir, but because of his responsibilities in school and finishing his education, he is unable to take the stand and run the company. Therefore, Stane has been placed as the temporary leader until Mr. Stark is able to replace him._

_In an interview with The Daily Bugle, Mr. Stane declares that “Stark Industries will be in good hands. With the company in my care, I promise to make sure the company remains at the top and production still runs smoothly.” He, then, went on to address the public’s growing curiosity of new Stark weapons._ ”

Steve looked up from the newspaper and looked at Sam. Sam gave him a sad look and knew what Steve was thinking. Obadiah was working for Stark Industries, one of the nation’s top weapons producers in the world. The same company Tony was now running. Which means Tony is probably in kahoots with the old bag. “Damn,” he muttered and slowly made his way to the couch. He plopped down and put his head in his hands.

“What does that article say?” Danny asked, finally speaking up.

“It says that Stane works for Stark Industries and that is how he’s able to gain so much access to different areas and promise everything he’s been flaunting,” Sam provided. Luke groaned again and jumped up.

“We can’t do this shit! Stark Industries?! They’ll roast us alive if we step foot in that building even. Hell, if we even look at him! I’m sorry, Steve, but this has ‘BAD’ written all over it.” Luke was scared and his face showed it perfectly. Danny was also nervous, but his emotions were more contained.

“We have to Luke. Imagine if we just leave this alone. Plenty of people will die!” Steve cried back. “Who knows what Stane will do now that he has all the mafia bosses on his side now.”

“He’s going to kill them one by one,” Sam interjected. “Just like he did to the others. He left us alone because knows there’s not much we can do. He’s going to wait until all your bosses are good and comfortable, cheery even. And then he’s going to send his men out and strike ‘em down in the most horrific ways. Oh, and don’t think he’ll do it in a dark alley. No, Stane is all about the show. He’ll kill the bosses and then broadcast it in the paper. Talking about a ‘job well done.’ Stane is already planning to strike and we need to be right behind him.” Sam slammed his fist on the table. Steve nodded agreeing.

“First thing’s first. We need to find out more information about the jackass,” Steve pointed out. “I know…someone…who can help us get that information.” They looked at him curiously, but he ignored the looks. It would only do harm to tell them he knew Tony Stark personally. “Second, we need establish where Stane is at all times. This is best known through his mafia connections. And lastly, we need to gather up troops. Taking down Stane will not be possible with just the four of us. I feel as though Sam’s gang will be easier to set up since the heat isn’t on them anymore. All my men have been transferred over, so I am useless in that aspect. Plus, Stane won’t suspect Sam to be growing anymore.”

“I have Harlem at my fingertips. I can get many people on our side by just asking. Stane left a permanent mark on us and we want revenge,” Sam declared. Steve smiled at him and continued on.

“But before we do all that, we need to start small. Danny, you and Luke make sure you contact your friends and try to get as many trusted people on our side who you think can help. Also, work on getting those people to infiltrate the soldier ranks. We really need that intel. Sam, you focus on getting your men together and finding out information, too. You already know what to do. And I’ll make sure to find out as much information as possible while I’m pretending to be under their thumb. Everyone got it?” They all nodded. Danny gave him a small smile, while Luke was still frowning and looking unsure. Sam was grinning brightly and was pleased with the whole thing.

“We’re going to go ahead and leave,” Danny announced. Steve bid them farewell and gave them the number to his house phone. He told them to use it under extreme emergencies and he’d notify them when to meet up. Once they left, he turned to Sam who was looking at him expectantly.

“If you’re going to see Stark, I might want to warn you that you’re going to be risking this whole plan. But, since he’s the only one who knows the man by personal experience, I just want to wish you luck. Be careful, Steve. Stark can be just as cunning as he is friendly,” Sam gave him one last nod and began to head back upstairs. Steve sighed and headed out the door. There was no one on the streets, except for Luke and Danny’s receding forms. Even Sam’s men weren’t in sight, but Steve could feel their hidden eyes boring into his back. Shrugging it off, he jumped in his car and headed back to his apartment.

 

~~~

 

It’s not like he hated surprise guests, but sometimes he’d like it if he could come home alone. He noticed the dark figure leaning against the stairs, cigarette dangling in his mouth. He had a large coat on that went to his knees and a hat that covered half his face. When his attention focused on Steve, he instantly slowed his pace and wondered if he should risk continuing. He was about to take off running, until the stranger stood straight and tipped up his hat. Long hair fell from the hat and stopped at the man’s broad shoulders. “Hi, Steve. It’s Barry, the guy from the bar you met,” the man’s gravelly called to him.

“Oh, you mean the guy who ditched me at his friend’s apartment and never showed up?” Steve added, instantly annoyed. Barry gave him a shocked look that turned sheepish.

“Yeah, that wasn’t a good day after all. I hope Tash and Clint treated you well,” he replied. Steve shrugged and made his way up the stairs. He really didn’t feel like talking to Barry right now. All he wanted was to go home and relax in peace. “Listen, I know I fucked up and you’re a busy man. But I wasn’t lying when I said I knew things. Very important things that could help you out during this time.”

The hint was brutally obvious and Steve looked down at the man. His suspicious attitude was still there but he also knew he couldn’t pass up a chance like this. And he remembered he still had his gun in his waistband. So, Steve nodded him inside and led him up to his apartment. Once they entered, Steve noted the man didn’t bother to take off his coat nor hat. He, also, saw that Barry was wearing thick dark gloves that he also didn’t take off. It was strange, but so was everything else about him. But he didn’t comment on it. Barry was here to give information and Steve needed it.

“So, what do you have?” he asked, keeping his voice cool.

“Stane, as you know, has infiltrated most of the mafia families within Harlem and Brooklyn and even other parts of New York. But there’s one thing he hasn’t infiltrated. The Black Market. The Underground. Hell, even the prisons!” Barry told him. “Without those things, Stane still has a blind spot and can’t predict everything that can happen. If we get help in those areas, we can attack Stane from behind.”

“And what makes you think they’ll want to help us? Who wants to hire criminals and have them help us, when we’re already trying to take down another criminal? Are you mad?” Steve folded his arms and gave the man a hard look. The man sighed and walked further into the apartment, looking at Steve’s paintings and pictures.

“I know the idea is borderline ludicrous, but all I’m suggesting is another way to attack Stane. I know you’re probably cooking up something with another mafia and that’s good, but Stane expects that eventually. You’re gonna need something unexpected. I’ll even tell you who you need to talk to,” Barry said, picking up a picture of Steve and Bucky from when they were kids.

“So, let’s say this plan is gonna work. What would the criminals get after Stane is gone?” Steve asked.

“They’ll get satisfaction. Trust me, it might sound like a crock of shit, but those men in there will die at the chance to cause Stane grief. You don’t know how many people Stane has put in there. And they’re all waiting for a chance to take a bite out of him,” Barry grinned, placing the picture down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered notebook. Steve looked down at the thing and watched as Barry ripped a page out of it like it was nothing. Steve cringed and remembered Bucky used to do the same thing. Would rip the page out as if it didn’t belong to the notebook. It would have Steve angry every time he did it. ‘It’s just a page,’ he would tell Steve.

Shaking the thoughts of Bucky out of his head, Steve watched as Barry went over to his counter and pulled out a small pen. He wrote down, well…more like scribbled, down a name and slid it over towards Steve. He picked it up and looked at the barely legible name: Brock “Crossbones” Rumlow. Once he read it, he chuckled and Barry looked at him curiously.

“Your handwriting is almost as bad as Bucky’s. Wow. You are reminding me of him so much,” Steve chuckled. Barry gave a small smile but it was short-lived.

“Well, while I am definitely not Bucky nor as close to you as he was, I can assure you that I will be your ally until Stane is gone,” he said.

“Thank you,” Steve replied as he looked the man in the eye. As if not liking the attention, the man pulled his hat lower and rubbed his beard.

“Well, I must be going. Tash will be furious if I don’t bring her milk and eggs like I promised. I just needed to get you the information. Also, he’s located in the prison on the outskirts of the city and please, be careful,” he said as he opened the apartment door and began leaving. Steve stuck his head out the door and called for Barry one last time. The man slowly turned around and looked at him.

“Why are you helping me?” Steve asked, wanting to know this whole time.

“Because I want to repent for my sins,” he said and walked away.

 

~~~

 

The week flew by and was very uneventful, especially since Steve was relieved of his duties. Andy, of course, came to tell him everything that was going on, but it was not enough and the boy wouldn’t definitely know all the secrets being hidden from him.  Steve still hasn’t told Andy about anything, for fear of involving the boy. He was so young and had a whole life to live and getting involved with Stane would be too risky and deadly. Especially since he’s now working for the other bosses. Even Thor, who was extremely unhappy, couldn’t tell Steve anything of interest.

On Wednesday, Steve received a letter from Tony who apologized for his weird behavior at the picnic they had. Yes, it was strange, but Steve didn’t want to pry. He’d actually thought Tony didn’t care for him anymore since the man hasn’t called or wrote to him in a week. But Tony explained that he has been dealing with heavy business and hasn’t been able to see the light of day. While he was curious about what business he was dealing with, Steve mostly wanted to spend time with Tony to allow the man a break. But getting with Tony meant finding out information about Stane. And it hurt to think he had to lie to the closest person to him right now. Squashing his doubts, he wrote out a quick letter inviting Tony out for a nice lunch over the weekend. Tony quickly replied back with a date and time on Sunday.

Once the weekend came, Steve decided to pay Mr. Rumlow a visit. The New York Federal Penitentiary was not a place for just anyone. It was home to some of the most ruthless and coldest killers you’ve ever laid eyes on. It was also not a home anyone dreamed of.

It was late morning when Steve pulled his car into the driveway and talked the guard. After being let in, Steve walked up the front stairs and came to the waiting room and front desk. The waiting room was completely empty and a lone radio was playing something sad and longing. The perfect mood for a place like this.

Steve walked up to the front desk and talked to the receptionist. While she did not look happy to see him, she did give him her full attention and asked him how she may help him. “I would like to request to see a Mr. Brock Rumlow,” Steve smiled.

The receptionist’s eyes lit up and she looked at Steve incredulously. “You? You wanna see Brock? Brock Rumlow?” Her voice got really loud and she looked back at her coworkers and shared the same look. “He wants to see Rumlow, girls.” The others gave him wary and fearful looks, but didn’t say anything.

“Is…is there a problem?”

“Honey, no one ever comes to see Rumlow. Not even the man’s mother. Do you know all the people he’s killed? He even killed a pregnant woman, honey, a woman getting ready to have a child. Why would anyone want to see that?” she leaned in and gave Steve a suspicious look.

“I just need to talk to him. Please,” he pleaded, not wanting to stand here any longer.

“Sure, I’ll ring you in. But if he threatens to cut your fingers off, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She spoke into the microphone on her desk and requested the officers inside to bring Rumlow to the visitation room. “Is the man mad?” Steve could vaguely hear being replied. Ignoring it, Steve went to the door on the right and waited for it to buzz open. Once it clicked and buzzed, Steve stepped inside the visitation room and got approached by an officer. After being checked, he was told to sit down at any table and wait for his prisoner.

Choosing the furthest table from the guards, Steve sat down in the metal chair and waited. The door on the other side of the room clicked and in came Rumlow, hands trapped in handcuffs. The man was actually not that bad looking. He was groomed, somehow, and very clean. His hair was ruffled and had little speckles of grey. His face, while rugged, was not menacing and he seemed more confused than deadly. Overall, he didn’t look that menacing, but Steve knew it was only temporary.

Rumlow was led to Steve’s table and roughly shoved down into the seat across from Steve. One guard turned to him and pointed a baton in his face. “No mess ups, Brock.” Brock nodded and shot his eyes up to meet Steve’s. Then, the man leaned in and rested his elbows and hands on the table. His hands slowly crossed and he gave Steve an amused look. Steve didn’t like the look, so he cleared his throat and began to talk.

“Hello, my name is Steve Rogers. I’m a businessman here to talk to you about a few things. A friend of mine recommended I talk to you and they said you’ll be able to help answer my questions. And possibly help me in general,” Steve announced quietly so only the man could hear.

“Depends on the friend,” Brock answered.

“What?” Steve asked.

“I have no friends, Mr. Rogers. So, whoever sent you just wasted your time. I’m not a snitch and I’m not a source to get your dirty laundry fixed. I advise you to leave,” Brock smiled.

“I’m not here for those things. I just want some questions answered,” Steve frowned.

“Well, you’re shit out of luck. I’m tired and I don’t want to answer them.”

“You’re gonna answer my questions, Brock. I’ll come here every day if I have to,” Steve warned.

“Oh, really? Well ain’t you the romantic type? You are a piece of work, I must add,” he sized Steve up. Steve tried not to shiver and instead focused on Rumlow’s fiery eyes.

“Listen, I just want some answers. Please, just help me. Barry told me you’d be able to help,” Steve sighed. Rumlow’s eyes widened and he gave Steve a wary look.

“Barry? Barry sent you?” Rumlow muttered. Steve nodded but couldn’t finish because Rumlow had jumped over the table to grab at his neck. “That piece of shit sent you?!?! Do you know who put me in here, boy? That lying piece of trash is the reason I’m stuck in here for the rest of my life. If I could kill him, I would!!” Steve grabbed at the hands on his throat and tried to choke out something, but he couldn’t.

In an instant, Brock cried out as a baton connected with his back. He was immediately beaten until his hands let go of Steve’s neck. Steve fell onto the table and tried to regain his breath. When he finally looked up, he saw the guards were mercilessly beating Rumlow on the ground. Shooting up, Steve shouted for the guards to stop. They stopped and looked up at him crazily. “Stop,” he rasped. “He hasn’t done anything.”

“But he was choking you,” one guard cried.

“I know, but no harm done. He was just upset,” Steve shooed the guards away and went over to Brock. He reached down to the man but his hand was swatted away.

“Why’d you help me?! You’re crazy or something? I was choking you and you dare to save me afterwards,” Brock spat.

“I didn’t know Barry upset you that much. I’m sorry. I’ll never bring his name up again,” Steve promised. He reached his hand down again and gave Brock an honest look. The man’s expression softened and he took Steve’s hand and let the man hoist him up. They both sat back down, realizing the guards were standing closer this time.

“I…I’m sorry,” Brock said first. “Also, thank you, for helping me.” He already had bruises forming on his arms and cheek, but acted like he didn’t notice them. Steve gave him a sad smile and stood up.

“I’m sorry for bothering you. This was a mistake. I don’t know what I was thinking,” Steve admitted. He rubbed his neck and tried not to notice the sting. He tried to walk off but Brock called after him. Turning, he saw Brock standing and holding out a hand.

“Don’t be. If…If you decide to come back, which you’ll be wise not to, I’ll answer all the questions you have on one condition,” he told him. Steve nodded and prayed to God the condition wasn’t going to involve anything illegal or scandalous. But instead, Brock looked at him honestly and said, “I want you to read to me. Anything is fine. A magazine, book, even a newspaper clipping. Just read me something. As long as you do that, I’ll be fine answering anything you ask.” Steve smiled and took Brock’s hand and shook it. What he didn’t expect was to be pulled into a hug. It was hard to wiggle out of it, since Brock’s hands were cuffed and the guy was stronger than he looked. He also didn’t expect the chilling whisper in his ear.

“By the way, when you stood up for me, that was the biggest turn on, doll. I’m gonna make you mine.” Steve was released when one the guards told them to break up. When they separated, Steve was blushing furiously and Brock responded by winking at him. “Can’t wait for the next meeting, sweets.”

 

~~~

 

After his meeting with Rumlow, Steve went straight home and took a shower. The feel of Rumlow’s perverted eyes clung to him all the way home and he felt dirty because of it. Now that he was washed, he slipped on some khakis and a shirt and decided to lounge around for a bit before he would head out to find something to eat for a late lunch. He decided to try and find a book to read to Rumlow, so he went and pulled out a few boxes and looked within them to see if they could probably satisfy the prisoner’s need, but they all seemed too…boring. Most of the books were his father’s and brother’s, which means they did not even pique Steve’s interest at all. Even now, he was nodding off as he read each of the summaries.

Deciding that this was a bust, Steve jumped up, tossed the books aside, and grabbed his coat so he could head out. He hurried down the stairs, greeting his neighbors happily, and walked onto the sidewalk. There was a little shop a few blocks down and he decided to walk there. He needed some time to himself anyway.

The shop was not too crowded, but it was full enough to hear the buzzing of nearby conversations mixed together. Jazz music was also playing in the background and a few people were nodding to the beat. When he entered the shop, Steve headed over to an empty booth and shimmied inside. He was shrugging off his coat when a waitress named ‘MIRANDA’ greeted him. She was a curvy brunette with a nice smile. She had a large gap in her front teeth, but it only added to the charm.

“What may I get you, sir?” she asked in a pretty low voice. Steve looked up at her curiously and wondered why she was lowering her voice at him. He had just heard her speaking normally a few minutes ago. But it was no matter. He held up his menu and decided to order the steak dinner with the usual sides. When he was done, she leaned in and parted her red lips at him and said, “Right away. I’ll get you anything you need. Anything.” She heavily accented the ‘anything’ and Steve felt himself shiver. Then, she slowly walked away, making sure to shake her ass as much as possible. Steve had to look away in embarrassment and shame for the girl because of how ridiculous she was acting.

During the wait, Steve decided to look out the window and do some people watching because the horrors waiting for him if he turned around would only make his face even redder. In the reflection of the glass, Steve could see the waitress hiking up her skirt a bit, applying even more lipstick and pacing routinely in front of his booth to get his attention. But Steve didn’t dare to turn around. In fact, Steve was afraid to.

“Hey, cutie,” came a voice from behind him and he jumped. He had prepared a speech for the girl to let her down easy, but when he turned, he saw it was not the waitress, but the girl named Darcy. She was dressed more conservative this time around, but her face had heavy amounts of makeup and her hair was flowing down around her face and shoulders. She had placed Steve’s food in front of him and quickly sat down in the seat across from him. Steve sighed in relief and looked over towards the counter. The waitress from before was furious and she crumpled up a napkin in her hand and started tearing it to shreds. She even stormed into the kitchen and out the back door. Steve felt slightly bad, but Darcy was smirking.

“So, what brings you here?” she asked him. Steve cut some of his steak and dipped it in steak sauce.

“I’m just here for an afternoon meal, ma’am. A hungry man needs to eat,” he said. Darcy smiled and nodded.

“Yep, he sure does. I know I scared you last time we met, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry. It was not polite for a lady to tempt such a gentleman as yourself. But just know, if you ever need a companion at night. Give me a call,” she winked at him and he almost choked on his piece of steak. Two people in one day. He’s had two people wink at him in a single day. What was his life coming to?

“Why, thank you Miss Darcy. I appreciate it, but like I said last time. I’m just not looking to go out. Kinda just roaming around for now,” he added. He hoped she got the hint that he was not about to sleep with her.

Realizing it was a lost cause, Darcy sighed and nodded. “I know. You’re just so gorgeous. I’m surprised there aren’t women and men all over you. Just too precious and innocent, you are.” Steve tried to hide a smile at the word innocent. He was anything but.

They chatted for a good while and Steve learned quite a few things about Darcy. She was a single woman working multiple jobs just to make ends meet and pay her rent. Her jobs include waitressing, hosting, and “a variety of other occupations, I don’t want to name.” Steve nodded as she talked and was interested in how she met Tash and Clint.

“They just kind of fluttered into my life one day. I really don’t know much about them personally, but I do know that they’ll risk they’re life for me. They have. But that’s all that matters. Barry? He’s just someone Tash knows. I know even less about him than I do about Tash and Clint. Everyone in this group has secrets and everyone’s from different backgrounds. It’s all just mixed in and no one asks anything about each other’s past or nothing. Like a mutual agreement. You know?” Darcy explains. Steve becomes interested in this and wishes he could have a set of friends who would not cringe and judge his life choices.

They talked for a few more minutes before Darcy was called off her break. She wrote down her number to him and gave him another invitation. After being shot down again, she smiled and winked and walked back to the counter. This is when Steve looks at his watch and decides it’s definitely time to go back home. He leaves a tip and pays his bill and exits the shop. Since it’s dusk, the temperature has dropped a bit and Steve pulls his coat tighter around his body.

As he walks down the street, Steve hears strange squealing noises. Looking down the street, Steve sees a limo and a black car speeding and swerving towards him. Pedestrians ran out of the way as the limo’s rear was slammed and it was forced to swerve and drive onto the sidewalk. Screams came from all over as some people were plowed down and others were diving out of the way. Luckily, Steve was on the other side of the road and the cars passed him instantly. Looking at the tag, his eyes widened and realized that was Mr. Arnold’s.

Taking off, Steve sprinted after the cars. They were going much faster than him, but he knew that would end quickly enough. The black car was constantly slamming into the limo and causing it to recklessly weave itself all over the road. Cutting through a few back alleys and jumping over fences and trash cans, Steve finally caught up enough to see that the black car’s windows were so tinted, you couldn’t see the men inside. But then something happened. During the black car’s fifth ram into the back of the limo, the limo hit a bump in the road and was sent flying horrifically in the air. It crashed back down into the road, narrowly missing other cars and pedestrians, and rolled a few yards down. It finally came to a stop and exploded into a huge ball of fire. Pedestrians screamed and ran from the burning debris and the fire. The black car had slowed down until it quickly sped away, never to be seen.

Steve finally made it near the burning car, huffing and panting from the chase. He was making his way to the car when it erupted in more flames and sent a few people to the ground. Steve shielded his eyes and tried to look back up. That’s when he caught something moving out of the limo. It was a body that was crawling its way out of the burning vehicle. It was so charred and burnt that the skin just flaked off and fell to the ground in little fiery crisps. Steve hurried over to the body and leaned down to it. He realized it was Arnold. Arnold’s hair was burnt off; his clothes were just little charred pieces of cloth that were melted to his skin. Even his shoe soles were melted away to reveal his cooked feet. “Arnold! Arnold, can you hear me? It’s Steve.” Steve reached down and tried to touch the man but gasped at the heat.

Arnold rolled onto his back and let out the ghastliest groan. His eyes were gone, leaving black holes where they used to be. His face was badly burned and charred and was almost unrecognizable. Steve almost gagged at the sight and smell of burning flesh, but he held it in for Arnold’s sake. “St-St-Steeeevvvvvveeeeee…” the man gasped. “Mistaaaakkkeeeeeee…Sorrryyyy…Yo…Riiiiigggghhhhttttt…” The words were barely audible and Steve had to lean his head down to the man’s mouth to hear it.

“Who? Who did this to you, Arnold? Who?!” Steve yelled. But he already knew the answer, and yet, he still begged dying Arnold to give it to him.

“Staaaaaaaane…” the man uttered one last time and was left choking on a substance that was black and tar-like. Then, he let out one last huff of breath and his entire body relaxed. Steve glared down at the body and stood up. Most of the pedestrians on the street were gone now and the faint blaring of sirens could be heard. Fire was all around Steve and he used the smoke from the surrounding flames to make an easy escape into a nearby alley.

What he didn’t expect was a man in a black suit also waiting there, camera grasped firmly in his hands. His back was turned away from Steve and he was faintly mumbling to himself. The man was fiddling with his camera and Steve realized the man was struggling with the film. As he got closer, Steve heard the man’s mumbling clearer. “Stupid boss wants me to sit here and take pictures. I’m better than that. Stupid Stane.” At the name, Steve froze and knew he had to confront the man.

Before Steve could even call the man out, he spotted Steve and took off running. Steve followed closely behind. Steve chased the man into an abandoned area where there was scarcely anyone around. Once he realized no one would spot them, Steve got sped up and lessened the distance between them. Steve easily grabbed the back of the man’s coat and slammed him down on the ground. The man cried out as he hit the floor. “You mothafucker! You sleezy son of a bitch! I outta!” But before the man could finish his last obscenity, Steve grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up. The man was reaching for the gun in his pocket when Steve shot his other hand out and slapped it away. The gun clattered to the floor and Steve kicked it behind himself.

“What were you doing at the scene of the accident?” Steve drilled, eyes instantly darkening.

“Why would I tell you, you mother fucking bitch!?” the man screamed back. Steve threw the man to the ground and stomped on his ankle. The sounds of bone popping and crushing were muted by the man’s blood-curdling scream. Tears streamed down his face as Steve lifted him up again.

“Tell me, what were you doing with this camera?”

“If I tell you, then he’ll kill me!” The look Steve gave him was enough to make the man reconsider. “I was just supposed to make sure the dumbass in the car was dead. That’s my only job. I just take confirmation pictures,” the man wailed.

“So, Stane sent you to take pictures? But I can see that’s not all. What else are you guys planning?” Steve growled.

“I swear, I don’t know!” The man was thrown down again and this time, Steve quickly stomped on his other ankle. The man let out a higher pitched scream. “You motherfucking dumbass bitch! I’ll cut off your dick! I swear it on my life! Fuck you! Fuck you! I tells you I don’t know anything!”

“You have to the count of four to tell me what you know, or I’ll kill you,” Steve told him calmly. The cuss words never phased him, it was all hot air and fear rolled up to sound threatening.

“One.”

“You slick ass bitch, think I’m gonna rat out my boss just so you can pretend like you’re gonna kill me? You’re a punk sissy asshole!”

“Two.”

“Wow! You can count now, can’t yah? Bitch, stop acting like you know what’s going on here. This is above you. Stane always gets his man and you’re just some kid trying to play around. Those bosses don’t even know what’s coming! Stane’s gotta a plan to kill you all with his new order of special weapons he’s gonna give to the police. This guy just died early because he was too nosy and too fucking curious. None of you know SHIT!”

“Three.”

“STANE IS KING! Motherfucker! Bitch ass cunt! Stane always gets his guy! And he’s gonna get you eventually.”

“Four.” Steve reached down and grabbed the man’s tossed gun and checked to see if there were bullets. There were five, good. Then, Steve aimed down at the man’s knees and shot both of them. The man writhed and screamed as he was put under extreme pain, yet again. He was still crying out when Steve slowly walked circles around him.

“You see, I gave you a chance, but you didn’t take it. While you would’ve went back home, probably without using your ankles and feet for a long time, you still would have lived. But no, you didn’t take that chance and instead used it up, cussing at me and praising the boss you have probably never gotten close enough to. Who’s this king? He’s no king of mine, you motherfucker.” Steve shot the man’s shoulders.

“And the dumbest thing about you? You could have lived to tell your “king” about me. But now he’ll just have to wait for the sweet surprise. Ain’t that right? Who’s the bitch ass cunt now?” Steve gave the man a cold smile and the dude cried out in fear.

“You’re crazy! You’ve lost your marbles! Someone, help me!” The man tried to crawl away, but where would he go? He couldn’t use his arms nor legs efficiently. All he could do was wobble and cry out in pain.

“I might be, but you’re the one who escalated this. Goodbye, sir,” Steve aimed the gun at the man’s head and took the shot. The scream cut out and Steve could finally think. The man was beyond annoying and Steve was glad he could get rid of him. No wonder Stane sent him on photo duty.

Bending down, Steve unwrapped the cord of the camera from around his neck and picked it up. The camera was different from all the other cameras on the market. It was smaller, more compact, and the lens didn’t protrude obnoxiously from the main body. The camera wasn’t even out on shelves yet, and Steve knows it is definitely from Stark Industries. Opening the back panel, Steve saw the film located inside and took it out. He took out the film and tossed the camera onto the man’s body. Stuffing the film into his coat, Steve walked away from the dead man and tried to find a nearby phone booth. He needed to call his driver.


	17. Intel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no write? Well, I have been writing I just haven't posted. So this is a few months worth of typing all in one chapter lol! This is one long chapter and I feel like I'm still building up to all the "shit-hitting-the-fan" stuff. I promise I'll try to update more often and hurry it up. In all honesty, I didn't anticipate for this fic to be this long. But it's funny how things work out, right? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and as always, comment if you want!

The news of Arnold’s death instantly reached the mafias all over New York and a sort of strained silence began. Arnold, while not the most known boss, was the wisest and eldest. Arnold has been running his family since he was around Steve’s age and, therefore, showed more sympathy towards him when he was first introduced. While he was not a kind man, he was very gentle and understanding and this would lead to him being missed. But now that he was gone, all the other families are struggling to decide what to do. Since Arnold was technically the head of the bosses, his death has caused for a succession of power to occur. And the next in line was Mr. Murphey, who was more than joyous to get the position.

Because of the death, Murphey is required to schedule a meeting and gather all the bosses to decide on the next course of action. He’s supposed to divide up Arnold’s assets among the men to allow them time to find Arnold’s next heir. And he’s also supposed to personally visit the immediate family of Arnold and express his deepest regrets. But as Steve came to find out from Andy, Murphey has done nothing. In fact, the man called a meeting only to tell the other bosses that he shall be the only person taking control of Arnold’s assets and that he will look for the next heir. But turns out, the next heir is none other than his sister’s son, Frank, who as you might all have guessed, has no relation to Arnold. And on top of all that, Arnold’s family is left with nothing but the horrible death of a loved one.

Early Sunday morning, before his luncheon with Tony, Steve got dressed in a black suit and bought some roses. He bought a bundle of black and grey roses and kindly asked the florist to place a single peach rose in the middle of it. She looked at him in understanding and gave him the roses and told him to have a blessed day.

Arnold’s home was a small house located outside the of the city. His family lived here, while he stayed in an apartment in the city to handle business. He always expressed concern about mixing business with personal life. The drive wasn’t too long and the house was pretty easy to find. When he pulled up, he saw that the driveway was empty. Not even the other bosses came? Steve shook his head as he grabbed the bundle and hopped out his car.

Steve walked up to the front door and knocked. When the door opened, Mrs. Walker appeared and she looked at Steve in shock. Her face was tearstained and her hair pulled up in a messy bun. “Oh! Mr. Rogers, you came to visit us?” she stuttered.

“Yes, ma’am. I just wanted to say I’m very sorry about what happened to your husband and I wanted to express my sympathies and give you these. She saw the bundle of roses and a small smile spread on her lips. Then, her eyes teared up and she buried her head in her hands.

“You’re the only one who has come. Only you! Where are the other men? The men he considered his friends?” Her shoulders shook as she cried and Steve instantly wrapped her in a hug. Her tears wet his shirt, but he still held her tightly. “I received a call that all of Arnold’s assets are gone! He took them all! We have nothing, not even my husband’s body! My own husband’s body was kept from me! Everything is gone! Even my children have decided to come back home in order to help me out. They have to abandon their families and jobs in order to make up for that bigot’s decision!”

Steve led her into the house and sat her down on the couch. She was still crying, but her cries have turned into whimpers. “I’m gonna go get you some water, okay?” She nodded and Steve hurried to the kitchen. It was insane that the Walker family was suffering because of Murphey’s greed. Steve was fairly acquainted with the Walker children. Kane Walker was the eldest, a man of few words and an almost exact copy of his father. He lived in the city and was the primary assistant of his father and would have been the next in line. He and Steve talked a few times and have gotten along quite well. Martha Walker was the second eldest and she lived in Seattle with her new husband and family of two children. Last thing Steve’s heard was that she was working as an assistant at some company. Bobby Walker was the youngest child and has just been sent off to college. He’s quite a bright fellow but has a mean temper and enthusiasm for anything new. While the boy didn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps, he did offer to help in anyway. But now they all must abandon their current obligations to come home to help their struggling mother. It just wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair at all. Then, Steve got an idea.

Steve fixed the glass of water and returned to Mrs. Walker. She has stopped crying, wiped her face, and tried to look more presentable for Steve. “I’m sorry about that, Mr. Rogers. It’s just hard suddenly hearing you’re a widow and having no one to lean on,” she told him and took a sip.

“Please, call me Steve, and I know and I’m truly sorry. But your children don’t have to come home, tell them everything has been taken care of,” he told her. She looked at him in surprise and confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll cover part of the expenses of the house and everything you need until I can get you your money back. So, don’t worry about it. You and your children can continue on and grieve without worry,” Steve told her. She gave him a large smile and began to tear up again. Mrs. Walker started crying again and pulled Steve into a tight hug. She repeated her thanks and praises over and over and told Steve how much of a blessing he is. While that might not be true all the time, Steve felt great he could help someone in need.

Steve left as soon as Mrs. Walker calmed down and dried her eyes. Even though he insisted he didn’t need anything from her, she sent him home with a few slices of cake she had baked for the funeral and a half loaf of bread. “It’s not much, but it’s all I have,” she sadly told him as she placed the food in his arms. He smiled and pulled her in for one last hug. Then, he placed the items in his car, climbed inside and drove off.

 

~~~~

 

It was around one when Steve received a knock on his door. He was in the middle of cooking and placed his spatula on a drying cloth. Wiping his hands with a napkin, he made his way over to the door and opened it. It was Tony, dressed to impress, like always. “Afternoon, Tony,” Steve greeted and stepped to the side.

“Thank you, ole buddy!” Tony replied and walked inside. His senses were immediately bombarded with the delicious smells of something delicious cooking in the kitchen. “You’re cooking this time?”

“Yeah, I decided to cook to save money and so we can have more privacy and not worry about distractions,” Steve told him. He returned to the stove and picked up his spatula again.

“Save money? If you needed to be covered, I had you,” Tony smirked.

“I don’t need you to cover me,” Steve sighed.

“But you said you needed to save money. I mean, if you’re in a tight spot,” Tony began.

“I don’t need your charity. I am very well off. If you don’t want to eat my cooking, I’ll grab my wallet and we can go out. No need to dig into my financial situation instead of telling me the truth,” Steve said, irritated. Tony’s eyes widened and he immediately apologized.

“No, no, no. It’s nothing like that, Stevie. I promise. I just didn’t want you to think money is a problem. Plus, if you ever need help, financially or mentally whatever, I’m here for you. Got it? If you need any help, call me. Okay?” Tony gave Steve an earnest look and Steve gave him a small smile. If only he could ask Tony for help. This would make everything so much easier, but Tony came from a different world.

“So, what are you cooking exactly? Looks like pancakes,” Tony observed over Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s an Irish dish called Boxty. It’s like a potato pancake. I remember telling you that one day I would cook you some of my mother’s old dishes, well, now is a perfect time.” Tony nodded and looked excited.

It didn’t take long to prepare the Boxty and Steve cooked a few links of sausage to pair with it beforehand. Once he was done, he put a few of the pancakes on a plate and some sausage and slid it to Tony. Tony quickly took he plate and began to dig into the dish. His eyes widened as he realized it was better than he thought. “Good, right?” Steve asked as he sat down with his own plate.

“Man, this is so good. And your mom used to make this for you all the time?” Steve nodded in response. Tony gobbled down the rest of his food and Steve almost thought he was going to choke. It worried Steve that Tony ate so fast and he wondered if the man was eating enough at home. Jarvis had to be worried and probably scolded Tony on a regular basis about it.

They finished eating, partaking in casual conversation in between bites. After their plates were empty, and their stomachs achingly full, Steve and Tony decided to move to the living room. Tony plopped down on the couch and groaned, “I’m so full. I haven’t been this full in a long time. I’m gonna burst.”

“Well, maybe you should eat more regularly then. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were hogging down those pancakes like a starving man,” Steve sternly told him.

“Ugh. You sound like Jarvis,” Tony groaned again.

“Sounds like a sign, doesn’t it?”

“It’s like you both fail to realize that I am a working man. I have projects after projects lined up, business propositions, inventions to create and patent and a whole list of other boring stuff that I would not like to dive into,” Tony sneered.

“We’re not saying that it’s bad to work hard, Tony. We’re saying that work isn’t so important that you neglect your very well-being. Everyone needs a break some days.”

“Well, my breaks are limited since I’m trying to work with the police and get these new weapons out. It’s so tiring, especially since those idiots don’t know the difference between the trigger and the safety. I swear, Steve, it’s too funny watching them struggle to understand what I put in front of them,” Tony laughed, not realizing the look of horror crossing Steve’s features.

Weapons? To the police? Steve tried to hold his composure, but it was proving difficult. “Weapons to the police? Why do you need to give them new weapons?” Steve asked, voice small.

“So, we can take out those mob scum, Steve! Stane, my second in command, and I have been working closely with the police to try to come up with an effective way to get rid of the mobs that plague our streets. Isn’t that great?”

“What do the weapons…do?”

“Well, they’re mostly guns, but I developed different types of guns that have a range of abilities. Take the Striker, for example. It’s a small handgun that carries bullets that can shoot around 50,000 volts of electricity per bullet. That amount of voltage can temporarily paralyze an attacker. Enough time for the authorities to cuff him and take him in. If the attacker keeps getting up, they can shoot him with an extra bullet,” Tony excitedly talked about the gun, like it was his pride and joy. Steve grew cold inside and tried not to show his revulsion. How could Tony even think about creating something like that?

“But what if the cops shoot more than one bullet? Wouldn’t that kill the…attacker?” Steve asked through tight lips.

“Come on now, Steve. These are the policemen we’re talking about. Why would they kill unnecessarily? Plus, they’re not as bad as those mafia scum. All they do is kill and rob innocents and then claim it’s charity business. It makes me sick,” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

“Cops are crooked, too. Just because they have a badge doesn’t make them saints,” Steve grumbled. He immediately regretted it once he saw Tony give him a suspicious glare.

“If I didn’t know any better, it would seem you’re defending the mafia, Steve,” he sneered.

“I’m not defending anybody. I just believe that making weapons of mass destruction isn’t the best way to go about this. I’m not saying the mafia is good, but I don’t want any innocents to get hurt. It’d be bad to start a war,” he recovered. Tony relaxed slightly and leaned back into the couch. He put the cigarette in his mouth and blew out smoke a few seconds later. Steve tried not to be attracted by the motion, but he found he couldn’t pull his eyes away. He loved his friend, but he also knew that Tony was involved in a war he didn’t know was happening. Tony was just a man who wanted to do good, but dealt with bad people. And it’s not like Steve can warn him, because he’s also one of the bad guys.

“I know, Steve. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, but this is the only option that we have. I know you may disagree with me, and I understand, but this will not change anything. We already started production on the weapons and will distribute them to all police stations in about a month. It might seem like a bad idea now, but when you finally start seeing the change in crime and how happier everyone is, you know who to call.” He gave Steve a smile and Steve gave him a fake one back. This was anything but good news. Tony didn’t know what he was doing. Steve wanted to shout and slap the man, but what good would that do? Production has already started and Steve and his group only had one month to take down Stane and prevent chaos from happening.

Sensing Steve’s unease, Tony sighed and put out his cigarette. “Listen, since you’re not convinced, I’ll invite you to the unveiling ceremony we’re having. Everyone involved will be there. The police, politicians, and even my mentor, Stane.” Steve tensed at the name. “You will be able to look at the guns, talk to people, and hopefully, by the end of the night, formulate a positive opinion about what we’re doing. Okay?” Steve thought about it and realized this was the perfect time to gain intel. He would immediately talk to Sam about it and try to come up with a plan. But, for now, he will accept.

“I’ll attend,” he said quietly. Tony beamed and gave Steve a hearty pat on the shoulder. Steve cleared his throat and decided to dig a little deeper.

“So, I remember reading about your mentor, Stane, at one time. And as a businessman he kind of…inspired me, if you can say that. And I was wondering, do you know what he’s like?” Steve brightened his face to seem like he was eager and curious. Tony chuckled.

“I didn’t take you for a fan. Well, Stane is a pretty amazing man. But there’s not much to say about him except that he’s helped shape the way I am today and has kept my father’s company in line while I was at school. What do you want to know?”

“Not much, just his past and personality mostly. He’s just kind of mysterious, ya’ know?” Steve tried to act like it wasn’t much. He shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand.

“Oh, well, I don’t really know much in the past department. Oh, except that he went to school here in New York. I don’t know if it’s the truth or not, but I heard his father got killed by a notorious mob boss and that’s why he feels so strongly against them. I mean, can you blame the guy? But he moved to New York and he attended boarding school with my father and they became great friends.” Steve mentally absorbed everything Tony told him and made a note to write it down later.

“Personality wise? I would say that he’s a very stern and precise man. He’s always nagging on me about being punctual and accepting my responsibilities. Um…whenever he’s angry, he’s very hard to deal with. He’s known to explode and make men weak just by his glare alone. But he’s rarely angry, or at least, I’ve never seen it. He keeps his personal life secretive, so I try to leave him be. You know what? I’ll just let you meet him yourself. It’s better to read a person face-to-face.” Steve’s eyes widened and he began to protest. “No, I insist. Stane loves attention and he’ll love that you idolize him so much. Who doesn’t love a fan? And he’d be happy to know that I have well-rounded friends. I’ll make sure to tell him about you.”

“NO!” Steve cried and Tony jumped in surprise. “I-I mean you don’t have to do that. You know how I get when you try to introduce me to everyone Tony. This is Stane we’re talking about. He doesn’t have time to talk to a lowly businessman such as myself. Plus, you just said I’ll be able to meet him during the ceremony, so just let it happen then.” Tony frowned and nodded. Steve didn’t mean to yell at him, but if he didn’t, Tony would’ve blown everything to high heaven.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. But, I’m glad you’re going to the ceremony. I promise this time I’ll recognize you and won’t fuck everything up,” he ended on a happier tone. Steve laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

“You better! Or I’ll have to take you down this time!” Steve exclaimed. Tony laughed back and they dived back into normal conversation. They talked more about their businesses and how their week had been going. Tony was especially interested in Steve’s daily life and goings, even though Steve didn’t have much to tell him. Tony pressed for answers, but Steve dodged and excused himself. He knew Tony was put off by it, but Steve tried to convince him that he was just a “regular fellow.” Eventually Tony gave up and began to talk to Steve about the future of Stark Industries.

It was around three when Tony announced his leave. Steve led him to the door and opened it, smiling as his friend stepped over the threshold. “Well, Stevie boy, I’ll see you again. I’m really glad we could…you know…meet again and not have anything fuck it up,” he sighed. Tony looked sad, probably guilty for the other times they met up. Steve gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You didn’t fuck it up. I’ve had fun with you every time we met up. I hope we can do it more often. I…like you Tony. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” he pulled away from Tony and saw that the man was madly blushing. Tony stuttered out a bunch of random syllables and Steve chuckled. “I’ll see you at the ceremony. Make sure to send me an invite with all the information. Bye.” Steve walked back inside and shut the door.

Once he heard Tony walk away, Steve fell back on the door and let out a heavy sigh and gripped his chest. Did he just tell Tony that? Where did that come from? Tony was probably thinking he was…queer, or at least off his rocker! But, was Steve? It was weird how every time Tony came around, he just felt so at ease. Like he could do anything in the world, and that was a dangerous thought. He needed to get himself together. Especially since Tony was having drinks with the same man who has been destroying his entire livelihood.

Steve got up and made himself a pot of coffee. He took a seat on his couch and sipped, wondering what his next move should be. He would call Sam tomorrow and tell him all he knows, but there wasn’t much else he could do. For now, he still needed to lay low and gather information about Stane. And he could only do that through Tony and Rumlow. Steve sighed and looked over at the stack of books he had taken out earlier. While visiting Rumlow was at the bottom of the list of things he needed to do, he knew that Barry wouldn’t have recommended him if he wasn’t important. So, he stood and walked over and began to look through the stack. Hopefully this time, Rumlow would keep his hands to himself. But he highly doubted that.

 

~~~

 

When Steve arrived at the prison, the receptionist from before looked at him in surprise. “You’re back? I swear, you have to be the most courageous man in New York,” she smiled, giving Steve a wink.

Steve completely ignore the look and replied, “Just a man with questions and a lot of determination, ma’am. Can you ring me in please?” The woman smirked at Steve and sent him through. The policeman checked him and sent him to the waiting area. The area was empty, except for the two cops who guarded the door to the inner part of the prison. Unsurprisingly, they were not the same cops from before.

Steve sat down at the same table from before and placed his book on the table. He had decided to bring the diary he had taken from the bell tower. He had stumbled upon it while searching for books and realized that he hadn’t finished it. The story of the boy is still a mystery and something inside Steve told him to figure it out. And he realized that his reading sessions with Rumlow would be a good time to figure it out.

The door on the other side of the room squeaked open and in stumbled Rumlow, both arms secured by two cops. He looked more battered than last time and glared at his cuffed wrists. “You have a visitor. Be nice,” one told him and pushed him forward. Rumlow sneered but didn’t say anything. When he turned around, he locked eyes with Steve and his angry expression disappeared.

“Mr. Rogers, my my my. It is a pleasure to see you again,” he grinned as he sized Steve up. Steve smiled and grabbed the book off the table. “And I see you brought a book for me. Thank you for respecting my wishes.”

“It’s the least I can do. I’m glad you agreed to meet with me again,” Steve told him.

“Aren’t you the gentleman,” Rumlow purred. Steve sighed and opened the book to the front page.

“The book I brought was a diary of a boy who went to the same school I did. I don’t know him personally, since he went to this school about forty years prior, but this book was found in a bell tower that turned out to not be such. So, you could say I’m trying to figure out a little mystery,” Steve flipped to the first entry.

“Oh, a mystery. I do love those. But why was finding it in a bell tower mysterious? It could be just some boy looking for some privacy in a quiet place.”

“The bell tower didn’t have a bell when we went inside. There was a bed, a telescope, some weird drawings, and just a bunch of stuff that wasn’t a bell. Now, why would that be up there? And why would the school lie and say that it was a bell tower if it held anything but?” Rumlow leaned back in his chair and placed a hand on his chin. He looked like he was struggling to make sense of the entire thing.

He finally gave up on trying to figure out and shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t make sense of it, but please, go on and read.” He waved a hand at Steve to urge him to go on. Steve smiled and began to read.

 ~~~

“ _Ben looked at me and I could tell he was afraid of me leaving but I calmed him by saying that I would come back tomorrow. And I did,_ ” Steve finished the entry and looked up at Rumlow. The man was now leaning on the table, eyes staring at Steve intensely.

“Wow, that’s really interesting. Weird naïve boy, but I admire his honesty,” Rumlow said. Steve nodded and agreed with the man. He expected Rumlow to say something about the colored boy, but he remained silent. Steve took this as his cue to keep reading. He flipped through some of the pages (some of them riddled with drawings and useless notes) and came upon the next entry.

“ _October of 1893,_

_Of course, I met up with Ben the next day. Father didn’t raise a liar. The next visit was not as awkward as the first. Ben was more open and told me a little about himself. He told me how he and his family moved to New York. He said that his parents were looking for a better life, and that the north was where they could live safely. But the look on his face told me otherwise. Without realizing it, I asked Ben where his parents were now. He instantly caved in and his face grew darker. I immediately regretted it and was about to take it back and apologize, but Ben answered me. He just told me that they were separated and that it was nothing to worry about. After that, he changed the subject and we began talking about more common things._

_Over the next few weeks, I visited Ben as much as I could. After classes (and sometimes lunch), I would head over to the tower and visit him. Ben also took a liking to our time together and would sometimes already be waiting outside. But there has been one thing bothering me. I began to wonder why Ben stayed in the bell tower? There was nothing up there but an old bell. So, why was he staying here. Did the school allow this? Why couldn’t he stay with his other relatives? I decided that asking this would be a bad idea, since Ben was very sensitive on the topic of family. So, instead, I decided to wait and let Ben tell me when he’s ready.”_

Steve finished the entry and flipped the page. He glanced up at Rumlow and found the man was still staring ahead intensely. “How is it? I hope it isn’t boring you,” Steve told him as he flipped to a page where there was a drawing of Franklin and Ben. Rumlow cleared his throat and relaxed in his chair. He placed his hands behind his head, chains clinking in the process, and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

“It’s not boring, oh no. There’s worse literature out there, trust me. Have you read The House of the Seven Gables? Fifty pages of someone describing an old house is not something to get excited about. They swear this Nathaniel Hawthorne will be a great writer, but I just can’t get my head around his writing,” Rumlow’s nose turned up at the thought of the book and Steve laughed. “But, back to the boy. He seems genuinely curious, but with that curiosity, he’s gonna get in trouble.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“A young white boy such as himself getting involved with a colored boy. Now tell me. Does that sound like it’s gonna end well? If anything, it’s gonna hurt the colored boy even more than its gonna hurt him. I’m not saying don’t be friends, but at least be a little cautious. All I know is, someone’s gonna notice it sooner or later and it’s not going to go down easy.” Rumlow looked at Steve and his features grew serious.

“I guess, but I’m rooting for the boy. He’s challenging the standard and actually treating someone equal,” Steve sighed.

“And that’s all fine and dandy Steve, but challenging that standard will always go sideways. That’s why I don’t like you mafia types. You always challenge the standard, never do anything the right way, and then when you’re thrust into the hot seat, you think you were wronged,” Rumlow leaned in and got in Steve’s face. Steve held his ground even though the look he was receiving could possibly kill.  “But sometimes, even the most righteous can be the most crooked. Even the purest of men have secrets, Steve. It’s just harder to seek them out. But there’s always a way.” Rumlow smiled and Steve realized that he was giving him a tip.

“What should I do?” Steve asked, closing the book. “I have no connections to “righteous” men.”

“No, you do not…But I do,” Rumlow smiled darkly and looked back towards the two guards on the far side of the room. “Listen here, baby boy. I’ll gather some information in a week’s time and you come back with another book. How about that?” Steve nodded and watched as Rumlow stood up. “Well, sugar, I’ll be heading back now. Don’t want to finish the book in one sitting, now do we? I’ll see you next time.” He winked at Steve (oh God) and sauntered his way over to the two guards. They looked at him suspiciously, but he calmly held his wrists out and told them to take him away. Once Rumlow left, Steve shivered and made his way out. This was going to be a long month.


	18. Walsh's Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOO, Everybody! I hope everyone had a fantastic February and I just wanted to thank everyone, again, for supporting this fic. It really gives me confidence and makes me so happy to know that it has received this much love. It's truly awesome! Okay...now we're done with the sappy stuff! 
> 
> I really wanted this chapter to be just a tad bit longer, but I felt like it would've dragged on, considering what the theme is and what the ending is like. But a lot of things I couldn't cover in this chapter will be covered in the next or the next two. I want to have a steady pace, but I don't want to drag things too far out. Especially on things that aren't really important. I mean, they are important, but not important enough to keep writing and trying to come up with specific details.
> 
> But anyway, let me stop talking so you can get to the fic. I hope you guys enjoy it and make sure you comment if you see any problems, have any questions, or just want to say something! Enjoy!

Steve poured himself and his guests water into the few glasses he owned. Once they were filled, he made his way into the living room and sat them down on his coffee table. Sitting on his couch was Luke and Danny, looking tense and uncomfortable. Sam sat in his chair, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. He smiled at Steve when his glass was handed to him and took a sip. Danny and Luke also took their glasses and expressed their thanks.

After everyone received their glasses, Steve pulled up a chair and sat down with his own. It was nighttime and everyone was waiting for Steve to start this last-minute meeting. But they were missing one guest. It was already ten minutes past the start time and Steve could see everyone fidgeting and getting nervous.

“Are you not going to start the meeting?” Danny asked. Steve sighed and knew he was holding everyone up.

“I had invited one other person, but it seems he has a large problem with punctuality. But I’ll start the meeting without him.” Everyone shifted in their seats to get more comfortable. “Through my efforts in gathering intel, I have found out that Stane is working closely with the police. And I’m not talking about just giving them information and calling it a day. He has helped design weapons for them to use.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Luke mumbled. Steve shook his head.

“I don’t know all the weapons they have, but I do have information on one. It’s called the Striker. It’s a gun that can shoot out a bullet that contains 50,000 volts of electricity. That’s enough to temporarily paralyze a man. But as we all know; one bullet isn’t enough for Stane nor New York’s finest. I have a man working on getting us information from the police side of things and maybe seeing if there’s a weak link or connection to be found. And I also have a chance to attend the opening ceremony that will officially give the officers the weapons. It’s going to happen within a month’s time, so we have a month to crack down and do what we have to do.” Steve took a breath and looked at everyone’s reactions.

Danny was pale and Luke didn’t even try to hide his horrified expression. Sam was better at hiding his emotions and just took a sip of his water. “W-What? We only have a month to take down Stane?! That’s impossible!” Luke stuttered.

“We don’t have to take down Stane within this month, Luke, but we sure as hell need to weaken him,” Sam spoke. “What’s your plan of action, Steve?”

“I don’t have much, except that we need to destroy everything he has. That includes shipments, railroad deliveries, factories, and anything else associated with Stane. We need to attack him so that the production of weapons is drastically slowed down. If it’s slowed down, it buys us time. I will also check in with my contact and see if we can stall the police somehow.”

“How are you going to do that with your bosses breathing down your neck?” Luke frowned.

“I still have connections, Luke. And trust me, the bosses are the least of my worries. Stane is targeting them now. Killing them off, one by one. Just this past week, two of them have died and that’s not including Arnold. The other bosses, except for that asshole Murphey, are on high alert now. Even the bosses from across the city are being assassinated. Three from the Italian district, four from Jewish, and I haven’t even heard from the Asian district. And if we just sit here and let Stane finish all these weapons, then we’re as good as dead. A lot of people are going to die if this continues, men.”

“Well, sounds good to me. I’ll gather most of my men and see if they work at any of Stane’s workplaces. If they do, they’ll instantly start to sabotage his merchandise. And trust me, these men have done it before. See, we have the benefit of being invisible. Nobody suspects the black man to be smart enough to down a factory,” Sam smiled. “I’ll also see if any of them can be hired. What else do you need?”

“That’s a great plan. Luke, do you think you can disguise yourself and get hired into one of Stane’s workplaces? I need you to be a spy for me now. It will also give you a chance to help lead over Sam’s men. Make sure everyone is covered and nobody can be tracked. I’ll give you fake a ID or anything you need to completely become another person. Got it?” Steve looked to Luke and watched his concerned expression ease.

“Now that’s something I can do,” he replied with confidence.

“Great. Danny, is there something you can do?” Steve focused on him and watched the man stare into his glass, thinking. He didn’t know Danny that well, so he couldn’t really tell him what to do. After a few minutes of thinking, Danny sighed and looked up at Steve.

“You said you haven’t heard from the Asian district? What if I can get them on your side? Like teaming up?” Steve thought about it and realized it was a good idea. He slowly nodded.

“That’s a great idea. Matter of fact, let’s try to get all the mafias on our side. You will be our ambassador. But only contact the bosses me and Sam say. There are some who have already sold their souls to the Devil. But since you know the Asian district far better than any of us, you can target that area first. If you need anything, we’ll try to get it to you as best as we can. Got it?” Danny nodded and gave Steve a smile. “Well, since everyone has a job now and a time limit, we need to get started. Meeting is adjourned and I’ll contact each of you in a few days’ time. Thank you all.”

Everyone stood up and shook hands. Luke and Danny left together, while Sam stayed behind. “So, Tony gave you information, eh?”

“Yes, I had to squeeze it out of him. But I also found out a little about Stane. But I need to go to the ceremony to fully get an idea about him,” Steve told him.

“The ceremony sounds like a bad idea, but also a good opportunity. But one thing has been bothering me, brother. Are you really okay with destroying your friend’s assets and livelihood?” Sam turned to look at him, taking in his reaction.

Steve never thought of it like that. It has only been about Stane. But he forgot that Stane was connected to Tony and that meant if he goes down, Tony could possibly follow. Of course, Tony would be furious with Steve and probably never talk with him, and that would hurt Steve to his core. But the loss of one is less than the loss of a great many. Steve promised to protect his community with his power and sometimes that meant putting personal feelings on the back burner. And putting Tony ahead while many people died and lost loved ones was selfish. And Steve was taught to never be selfish.

“While I hate that he is involved, Tony should not prevent me from taking down Stane. Stane has done too much for it to be ignored,” Steve told his friend. Sam nodded and set his glass down on the counter.

“Great choice, my friend. You have a nice night, alright?” Then he was gone. When Sam had driven away, Steve was preparing to turn in when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, there stood Barry, dressed in the same heavy coat and hat pulled over his eyes.

“You sure arrived on time,” Steve told him irritably. Barry fidgeted and apologized.

“I’m sorry. Some things came up and Natasha and Clint wanted me to get a few things. Plus, it’s better if we talk in private anyway,” Barry stepped into the apartment and Steve shut the door. “How is Rumlow doing? Is he giving you information?”

“Well, he choked me after hearing your name and then openly flirted with me. At first, I believed you set me up, but he knows something. I just have to follow his conditions,” Steve rolled his eyes. He picked up his glass and began to sip from it.

“What conditions? He’s not asking you for sex, is he?!” Barry exclaimed. Steve choked and spit out his drink, causing him to go into a coughing fit.

“HELL NO!” Steve choked out. “He just requires me to read to him and he’ll give me information in exchange. So far, he’s helping to find intel with the officers who work at the jail. Plus, how would we have sex if he’s in jail?”

“Rumlow has his ways. And do you think the guards would really oppose that? They’re just as dirty as the inmates,” Barry chuckled. Steve blushed hard and felt like gagging. This was turning out for the worst.

“Anyway, why was Rumlow so hateful of you?” Steve pressed.

“I put him in there,” Barry said calmly.

“So, you sent me to a man who you put in jail, who hates your guts. And expected him to just be kind to me? Are you that dense?” Steve asked, annoyed.

“Well, Rumlow likes pretty things and you’re what he considers pretty. I’m right, though. It’s a cost, but you got what you needed right?” Barry looked at Steve with a smug look and Steve wanted to punch it off him.

“The man grabbed my ass!”

“And you took one for the team. Your sacrifice was greatly noticed and will not go unrewarded.”

“What did you come here to tell me?” Steve grumbled, ready to choke the living bullshit out of Barry.

“I wanted to tell you that Natasha and Clint have been working behind the scenes to help you out, and they stumbled on a few things. Here,” he pulled out a folder and handed it to Steve. “It might not be useful now, but when the time comes, you’ll know what to do with it.”

Steve opened the folder and saw that it contained photographs. A large collection of photographs. A large collection of _graphic_ photographs. The first few were of someone strapped to a chair, a middle-aged man with thinning hair. His face was bruised and bloated from continuous hits to the face. Blood covered his bottom lip and the top half of his shirt and his eyes were almost swollen shut. He looked dead but the different shots showed him in different positions, meaning he was probably alive. Steve looked on the back of the photo and saw the words: _Commissioner Farrell; April 5 th. _Commissioner Farrell? But he retired a few years back from health concern, Steve thought to himself.  

“They made him retire, as you can tell,” Barry interjected, as if reading Steve’s mind. Steve flipped through the rest of the pictures and saw that they were of other people in different positions all over the city. All the members of the city council were there, a few policemen, and even the managers of small companies. It was horrific what was being done to them. All strapped to chairs with bloodied and bruised faces. Being forced to submit to Stane’s wishes. No wonder half of the quit.

But then the pictures drastically changed. Instead of the people being beaten, they were shown smiling and shaking hands with Stane himself. One picture was with the mayor and his wife, standing close to Stane holding champagne glasses as if they were long-time friends. Another was with Stane and one of the Rockefeller children, playing croquet on a manicured lawn. It was shameful. Stane didn’t just bribe his enemies, he forced them. He was more deeply rooted than Steve first thought.

“This is…wow,” Steve mustered.

“I know, it’s terrible what happened to these people. But you can’t let that stop you. I’ll try to talk with the people in the first set of photos and see if they can cave, but I can’t guarantee they’ll follow. Keep these photos as motivation and for use later. Trust me, you might need them. Also, I’ll have Natasha and Clint keep working on the sidelines.” Barry tipped his hat at Steve and left the apartment. Steve sighed and placed the photos back into their folder. He stood up and went to one of his paintings and took it off the wall. Behind it was his safe, carefully placed inside the wall. He twisted in the combination and he opened it. Inside was his important business documents, all his assets, and an envelope filled with emergency cash. He placed the folder deep inside and closed the safe. He sighed as he placed the painting back on the wall. Things were always getting more and more complicated, he thought to himself.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Steve knew something was wrong when received a call from Walsh. He barely even heard from the man anymore. “Hello, Steve, my boy,” he greeted, sounding overly cheerful.

“What is it, Walsh?” he grumbled, not even entertaining Walsh’s bullshit.

“Listen, Steve. You need to come here urgently. There’s something I have to tell you,” he replied quickly, voice turning quiet and fearful. “Please, for a friend.”

“I’ll be over there as fast as I can,” Steve told him. He instantly knew something was wrong because Walsh never showed fear. Ever.

“Hurry, please!” Then the phone clicked off. Steve threw the phone down and jumped up. He slipped his coat on and his hat and ran out the apartment. He ran down to his car and jumped in. Getting to Walsh’s only took twenty minutes, but as soon as he arrived, he knew something was wrong. Two men, in dark suits were walking out of the building and Steve saw one tucking a gun into the back of his pants. The other was wiping his hands on a handkerchief and Steve saw blood staining the cloth.

Steve pulled his car into an alleyway and jumped out. The men in black had disappeared into another alley, so he took off running and ran inside the apartment. He quickly locked the front door, hoping to stall the men in black, and hurried up the stairs. When Steve made it to Walsh’s door, he saw the door was ajar. They were planning on coming back. Steve hurried inside and locked the front door and the bolted it shut. Turning around, Steve gasped.

There was his mentor, lying on the ground in a heap, surrounded by splintered wood, papers, and blood. Steve hurried over to him and saw he was still breathing. “Walsh! What happened?!” Steve cried.

Walsh’s head nodded to the side and it took a minute for him to open his eyes and process what was happening. “Steve? Oh my God, Steve! They came so quickly. Shot me. I thought I was dead. I am dead. You need to go, they’ll definitely kill you!” Steve shook his head and felt tears in his eyes.

“No, I can’t leave you like this! You’re gonna die!” Steve cried.

“Listen now boy! I have made a mistake. All of us have made a mistake. We trusted Stane. He offered money, safety, and the impossible idea of freedom. We are mafia men Steve, there is no freedom and yet we still craved it. He’s gonna kill us, Steve. And you’re the only one who can stop him. I’ve been watching you, you’re still active. You still have connections that haven’t sunken like we have. The reason I kicked you out of the group was so you could learn to thrive on your own and not get sucked into our hell hole. I did it to save you. Even though I followed along, I never fully trusted Stane. We needed someone to be free of his control.”

“You did?”

“Yes, boy! I had to! I knew something was up and you just couldn’t be a part of that. I coaxed the others into agreeing and that’s how it went down. But we don’t have time for that. Murphey is the one working for Stane and the idiot doesn’t know he’s just a pawn. He’s sending his goons here now to gather all my assets. Steve, I have no heir, except for you. Please, take everything in the safe that’s in my closet. The code is 2-3-7-8-5! I also have a mask in there for you to wear. Don’t let them see your face. Go!”

Steve ran to the safe and punched in the numbers. Inside there was a messenger bag that had already been filled with various documents, deeds, contracts and other forms. Beside the safe there was a cloth mask that was actually a cowl. It was navy blue and fit snugly on Steve’s head when he put it on. It covered everything except for his eyes and mouth and that made Steve glad because he knew his blonde hair would be a dead giveaway. He draped the strap of the bag over his body and ran back to Walsh, only to find out the old man was breathing heavier now.

“Good, good, good. Now, listen. Everything of mine belongs to you now. Don’t let Murphey know! He’ll be pissed to high heaven once he finds out my assets are gone and he’ll try anything to get them into his hands. Make sure you keep everything hidden otherwise he’ll try to take it. In the bag, there’s also the key to my warehouse. Try to relocate everything for me…okay? I know someone in…” he grunted in pain and Steve faintly heard the sound of a door crashing in. They were coming.

“I have a list of connections in the bag that you can contact. But don’t contact them within a week. Let the news sink in first and lie low as much as you can. Got it?” Steve nodded, wiping his eyes. “And just know that your father loved you. He didn’t want you to get into this mess, but he had no choice. Just remember that. You were also like a son to me and I know we’re both proud with the way you turned out. Tell your mother I said bye, also.” The man chuckled before he was cut off by the loud slamming of the front door.

“Whosever in there, better open this fucking door!” Steve looked towards the door and saw it split from the force. He looked down at Walsh who was now gripping his hand and nodding at him in acceptance. Steve nodded back and jumped into the hallway.

 As he landed, a wave of bullets came through the front door and went straight into the furniture, walls, and Walsh’s prone body. Steve watched as the bullets shot into Walsh’s body, the force causing his body to shake and wiggle. Blood also splattered on the walls and the floors, leaving everything painted in red.

The bullets immediately stopped and the door, which was more of a splinter, was kicked in. The two men in black jumped inside and waited for the dust to clear, aiming their guns at anything that moved. “Come out and we might not shoot you so much,” one chuckled darkly. They walked over to Walsh’s body and looked around the living area. “I guess this old bastard had more stamina than we thought.” He was just about to lower his gun when he heard something tumble in the bedroom. They both exchanged looks and ran towards the room. Jiggling the handle, they found it was locked. Grumbling, one of them kicked it open and gasped as he saw a pair of feet disappear out the window.

“There he is!” Steve heard as he gripped the ladder tightly. He quickly climbed up and heard the men scrambling to climb after him. “Oye! He’s climb’n the fuck’n ladder!”

Steve finally reached the roof and hoisted himself over the edge. Before he could get fully over, a hand gripped his ankle. “Gotcha! You rascal!” Steve glared at the man and struggled to get him loose, but his grip was firm. Realizing he didn’t have enough time, Steve twisted and lowered his foot, aiming it at the man’s head. Then he kicked with all his might and watched as the man’s head flew back. Because of the strong kick, the thief’s hands lost their grip on the ladder and he flew backwards. His partner screamed after him and reached a hand out to grab him. But his efforts were wasted as the body flew past his hand and headed straight for the ground below.

Steve was halfway across the roof when he heard the body connect with the ground, but it didn’t slow him down. When he got to the other side, he groaned and realized that he didn’t have anywhere to run. He looked around and tried to find a way. Then he spotted it. On the far side of the roof, was an alley and in that alley, there were clotheslines connected between this building and the one across. He tightened the strap of the messenger bag and prepared to jump when he heard scuffling behind him. 

“You hurt Jones! You hurt my partner!” the man screamed out, gun aimed at Steve. Raising his hands, Steve sighed and slowly turned around.

“Your partner hurt himself,” he started, but was shut up by the man’s angered yell.

“Like hell he did! You kicked your foot out and knocked him off! I couldn’t even catch him!”

“Well, maybe you’re just a horrible partner then,” Steve shot back.

“That’s it! I’m gonna blow you to pieces!” He held the gun up at Steve and pressed the trigger but nothing happened. A look of surprised horror crossed his face as he looked down at his gun. “Wha?”

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette he had forgotten was in there. He pulled out his lighter and lit it. The man dropped the gun and looked over at Steve in fear. Steve placed the cigarette in his mouth and took a puff. When he blew out the smoke, the man hurriedly pulled out a knife he just remembered he had. “Maybe if you guys didn’t come in guns blazing, you would’ve had some bullets left. But as I’ve come to notice, Stane doesn’t hire the smartest of the bunch.”

“W-Well, I have a weapon and all you have is that silly cigarette to hold onto,” the man sneered, regaining the confidence he thought he had. Steve looked at the cigarette and sighed. Might as well weasel some info out the man. He flicked it and watched some ash fly away.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You tell me what you know, and I’ll let you walk away unscathed. IF you decide to be an idiot, you’ll turn into a pancake like your friend did just now. Deal?” The man contemplated Steve’s words, and Steve almost hoped he would accept, but as usual, the man thought he had more power than he really had.

“I’m the one with the knife, so you should be listening to me! You give me that bag and take off the mask and I’ll let you walk away. If not, I’ll jab this here knife into you so deep, you’ll be able to pick your teeth with it from the inside.” Not the best of comebacks, Steve thought to himself.

“I don’t even know why I have so much patience with you idiots,” Steve growled. “Listen here, I’ll give you to the count of three to tell me what you know.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!”

“One.” Steve took one last puff of the cigarette and tossed it away.

“What, you think you’re my mum now? Think you gonna spank me for being bad, eh?”

“Two.”

“Oh, let’s see what you got,” the man sneered and held his knife ready.

“Three.” Before the man could comprehend what was happening, Steve rushed at him and tried to knock the knife out of his hands. The man growled and tried to push him off but Steve proved to be more agile. He twisted the man’s wrist and delivered a hard right-hook to his side. The knife fell from his hand and he cried out in pain.

Steve kneed him in the throat and watched him crumble to the ground. Choking and wheezing noises came from the fallen man and Steve placed his foot on his chest. The man gripped Steve’s foot weakly, still choking and gasping. “The only reason I’m keeping you alive is so you can deliver a message to Stane,” he growled. “Tell him to watch his fucking back.” The man nodded and Steve removed his foot.

He walked over to the edge of the building and was preparing to jump when he heard rapid footsteps coming at him from behind. Moving to the side, he barely missed the knife as it and the man flew past him. Before he could move again, the man whipped around in mid-air and grabbed onto Steve’s jacket, sending him over the edge too.

They both screamed on the way down. Steve managed to grab onto some of the clothes lines during his fall. He grunted as he held onto the lines for dear life. Dangling, he tried to come up with a plan to safely get himself down. He looked down and began to slowly hop from line to line and make his way down. Steve was almost to the ground when he heard scuffling above him. Looking up, Steve saw the man was struggling with the lines. During his fall, he somehow got tangled in the lines and couldn’t find a way out. Panicking, he had begun to whip the knife around and slash carelessly at the lines holding him.

“No! You fool!” screamed Steve, but it was too late. The lines had loosened and the man began to fall. But the lines weren’t loose enough and had tightened once more. This time, around his neck. He struggled and flailed but there was nothing Steve could do. Turning away, Steve began to climb down once more, trying to ignore the strangled cries and choked gasps. By the time he reached the ground, the noises had stopped and Steve looked up to see the man was limply hanging from the clotheslines. Steve shook his head and jumped when he heard sirens approaching. He couldn’t stay here any longer, so he took off running through the alleys until he got to his car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note*: Steve will finally, i mean, FINALLY, deliver some blows to Stane's plan in the next chapter. I know he's been laying low and trying to come up with a decent plan that won't get his head blown off, but the planning is over! Stane will finally get some damage dealt to his plan and trust me, Steve and his crew won't be playing around. 
> 
> P.S. Note**: I also don't know if it will be very graphic...I don't want to overdue it, but there may be some deaths too. There will definitely not be any innocents harmed because Steve doesn't roll like that, but who's to say the bad guys can't get harmed? hmmm...


	19. The Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm baaack!   
> It's been a really long month of trying to survive college, applying for internships, and trying to maintain my collapsing social life. But it's all good, right? It's been hard writing this chapter and I feel like it's too fast, too rushed, but I hope to fix everything and clean everything up by the next chapter. I feel like the plot is getting out of control, but maybe that's me? I don't know.   
> As always, comment if you have something to say or if you spot any problems. And thank you all for reading!

He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it.

_“Stark Industries is in Panic!”_ cried the headline on his freshly delivered paper. The cigar in his mouth toppled onto his desk and he quickly picked it up and sat it in his dirty ashtray before it caught something on fire.

_“Stark Industries has become the major target for a mystery rebel group, name not known. Over the past few weeks, the company’s factories have been set aflame, vandalized, and shut down because of unknown causes. Workers have become fearful and have set to protesting in the streets. Many are arguing for increased pay after their lives became threatened, while others are protesting the harsh conditions they face. Many are unhappy with the company and a lot of secretive details have come to light during this difficult time. One such as the company’s dealings with mafia families and other crime organizations. Will Stark Industries recover from this immense loss? And will we finally get the real truth?”_ He slammed the paper on the desk and growled in anger. How dare they?!

He picked up the phone and spun the rotary quickly. “He better answer the fucking phone,” he growled to himself.

“Hello?”

“Do you see this shit, Tony? Our company is in the fucking shitter and you didn’t try to contact me at least once? Do you know how devastating this is for us?” he screamed into the phone.

“Listen, Listen. I know it looks bad. But I can assure you, we’re trying our best to do everything we can to fix it. But the problem is, we can’t necessarily track what’s happening to the factories. Each one has a different problem. One was burnt down and the fire fighters can’t track the source. Another had all its part shipments sent to another state…on the other side of the country. And a giant riot broke out in one, which caused it to shut down for at least a month. The workers trashed it, but nobody knows who did it.” He groaned as he listened to the news. Why did things go wrong so fast? They were doing so well. He was doing so well. And now everything he’s worked on is being destroyed by a bunch of low-life hooligans.

“And we would try to fix everything, but the since every issue is different we have to get more resources and that’s going to be hard since we’re being targeted now. Even our workers won’t try to work with us,” Tony finished, out of breath and worried.

“Have you found out who it is?” He asked, hoping for some good news.

“No,” Tony hesitantly told him. Shit. “We have men and security posted everywhere but it’s like they get past them every time! For all we know, it could be just one man! Or worse, about a hundred! Our own people could be conspiring against us!”

He placed his head in his hands and sighed. What could they do? Whoever this was, they planned this out for a long time. They knew each of those factories housed important weapons and were trying to slow down production and stop him. But who would’ve known? How could they have known? The only people who would truly have the freedom to stop him are…

He smiled darkly and picked up his cigarette again. Taking a deep puff. “Stane?” Tony asked, voice still laced with worry.

“It’s okay, Tony. We’ll get through this. I know what to do.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, but I’ll need you to do something. I want you to give out the weapons early. Make sure all the weapons we already made, gets passed out to all the police stations in and near Brooklyn.”

“But you said we weren’t going to give those out until the reveal,” Tony reminded him, obviously confused as to what he was planning.

“I know, but we are at war! And if it’s a war they want, then it’s gonna be a war they’re gonna get. What they don’t realize is, we have the upper hand. I’ll call you in a few days Tony and tell you about our progress. And if something comes up, tell me. I didn’t raise you to be secretive, boy. Now go and finish up the designs for the rest of the weapons.”

“Yes, Stane. Bye,” and he hung up. Stane sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke in the process. “You, mafia bitches, thought you could go behind my back and stop me, eh? Well, aren’t you in for a big surprise.” He chuckled, but it quickly turned into a loud and dark laugh. A laugh that echoed off the walls of his study and carried down the dark hallways of his mansion.

 

~~~

 

Steve took his red pen and marked a big ‘X’ on their map of New York, signaling another factory taken down. Their team was on a roll, destroying and closing factory after factory, and causing Stane so much strife. After careful planning, their team came up with effective plans to slow down production and not be caught doing it.

Thanks to Sam’s healthy supply of men, they could sneak into the factories without being noticed and cause damage. Most got a job that was minor and required minimal observation, such as that of a janitor or a maintenance man. This would allow for them to appear in different parts of the factory and not be questioned. If the man was a janitor, he’d easily be able to sneak papers and important documents into the trash can he carried around. If he was a maintenance man, he’d be able to copy down the inner workings of each machine in the factory. After they received all the information, Steve and his team would come up with a detailed plan, sneak into the factory in the middle of the night and do damage.

Most nights that would work, but sometimes they had to resort to other methods to throw off suspicions and trails. They had one man sneak in and change the destinations for one of the shipments and another started a riot amongst the workers, which caused more damage than they could do in one night.

Overall, they were very successful and it struck Steve in a weird way. While he was glad that they were flowing through things smoothly, he felt as if Stane should have done something by now. Why was the man taking so long to respond to their attacks? Steve had even warned their group to start carrying guns because he fears that something will happen very soon. Even the attacks on mafia bosses has lessened.

“What is on your mind, brother?” came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw it was Thor, someone who he was glad to have back. After Walsh’s death, Thor immediately came to Steve’s side. Murphey tried to bribe the man with everything, but Thor had a leader and friend who needed him more. Let’s say the other boss wasn’t too happy with the decision. Even Andy appeared at his doorstep soon after, sporting a new notebook and a large smile on his face. He was definitely glad to be back with Steve and complained about the other bosses’ inability to schedule their own bathroom breaks. Either way, Steve was glad to have his right-hand men back.

Steve sighed and walked to the giant table covered with all the documents they collected and all their past plans. He leaned against the tabletop and looked up at Thor. “Something’s not right. I feel as though there is something bad going to happen. Like Stane has something planned that we haven’t thought about,” he expressed with concern. Thor gave him a soft smile and patted him on the back.

“I feel as though your great success has led you to be paranoid. But that is natural. It does seem like our success is easily won, but I wouldn’t let it cloud your judgement too hard. We gotta let things swing, man.” Thor smiled, but Steve still couldn’t shake the feeling. Sensing his uneasiness, Thor patted him on the back once more and started to walk towards the dressing rooms to get ready for the night’s attack. “Please, my friend. Everything will be fine. Just make sure your mind is on the right thing tonight, okay?” Steve slowly nodded and watched his friend leave.

“I also feel your uneasiness,” came Sam, who was already dressed in his black turtleneck and pants. “Stane has waited too long to attack.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Steve sighed.

“Do you want us to cancel the attack?” Sam offered. “It’s your call, but I’ll follow you on whatever you decide.”

“We need to get this last factory done. It’s the biggest and, therefore, produces more weapons and probably houses more information. After this one, we’ll lay low and see what happens. Is that good enough?” Steve proposed.

“Sounds smart enough. All I know is that the streets have been too quiet as of late. Something is off and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Anyway, have you found anything out from your so-called contact?” Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

“He came during our last meeting and gave me some photos I need to share with you. In private. I don’t need this information flying around, but we can save that for later. But after that, I saw him one other time, but it was only to give me more info on the factories.”

“You sure do trust this contact a lot,” Sam smirked.

“I don’t want to, but there’s something about him that strikes me as…odd,” Steve sighed.

“Hmm? And what is that?”

“He reminds me of…Bucky,” Steve sighed. He looked up and saw Sam’s expression change into mild shock. “Yeah, I know. It sounds crazy. But his mannerisms are just…it’s just crazy.”

“Steve, I know how great of friends you and Bucky were, but just because a man acts like him doesn’t mean you should trust him.”

“Listen, I kn-” Steve began, but was interrupted by Sam’s hand slamming down on the table.

“No! You listen. You already suffered and tortured yourself enough when he died and now you’re trying to bring him back through some man you met on the street. I’m sorry, Steve, but Bucky is dead. Straight up dead. And he’s not coming back. You need to stop blaming yourself and trying to bring him back, because you’re only hurting yourself. We have a mission. A goal. And you can’t be distracted by this man. I don’t want to see you like that again.” Sam’s face turned into one of concern and sadness. He was pleading for Steve to let it go, to not put so much trust into this stranger, but Steve couldn’t. Barry has already helped him so much. It would be pointless to just shove all that information away.

Realizing that Steve wasn’t set on letting it go, Sam shook his head and turned away. “Come on. We have to suit up. It’s almost time to head out,” he mumbled and hurried away. Steve frowned. He didn’t know he caused so much trouble. Yeah, he had blamed himself for Bucky’s demise, but still, why would he joke about his friend this way if it was already painful to think about him? He would never try to bring his friend back through someone else. Especially someone as shady and mysterious as Barry. But he also couldn’t lie and say that something about Barry didn’t remind him of his friend. But this wasn’t what he should be focused on. He needed to get ready.

After putting on some slacks and a black turtleneck, Steve met the rest of the men outside of their warehouse. They all grew silent when he approached and watched him eagerly. Some smiled, while others looked determined and ready for action. He owed them everything. Steve was glad to have men ready to risk their life for something better. For a better Brooklyn. Hell, for a better New York. A New York not crowded with shady, slick high hats like Stane.

 He cleared his throat and began to speak. “Alright, men. We’re here to sabotage some more machines, gather some more info, and just make sure that nothing is functioning. Okay? You all have your assignments and I expect this to be done within two hours. Tops. Any questions?” Before anyone could raise their hands, they heard a small cry coming towards them and everyone turned to see who it was. It was Andy, dressed in all black and panting hard.

“I want to join!” he cried out. Everyone looked at the boy in disbelief. “I want to come with you on this mission.”

“Now, Andy…” Steve began.

“Don’t ‘Andy’ me! I’m ready! Thor gave me all the tips and plus, he said I could go with him!” Steve shot a glare at Thor. Thor quickly shrunk away from the gaze and looked elsewhere.

“No, Andy. This is too dangerous. And what will I tell your mother if something happens to you?” Steve growled.

“You can tell her I was stupid and came on this mission on my own free will. You act like I’m not capable! Trust me, I’m ready for this,” Andy argued.

“No, I’m trying to protect your hide. Now go home, Andy. Now. Or I’ll call your mother in a minute,” Steve threatened. Andy opened his mouth in shock. He couldn’t believe Steve wouldn’t let him go. Glaring at Steve, Andy grumbled and walked away.

Once Andy was gone, Steve told the men to head out and meet up at the factory. As they gathered up their stuff, Thor eased over and sighed. “You could’ve let the boy come.”

“Well, you don’t have the responsibility of telling his mother his finger got chopped off on one of the machines. Come on. We don’t have time for this.” Steve put on his cowl, the one Walsh gave him before he died, and hurried over to his car. The quicker they got this done, the better he’ll feel.

 

~~~

 

The factory was larger than the rest and rose above them like a dark cloud. They were near the back gate, scouting the area for any security patrols or dogs. They had previously had a run-in with some Rottweilers that left a few men in the hospital and didn’t want a repeat incident.

Once they got the message that everything was clear, they climbed the fence, and snuck up to the back entrance. It was dark and quiet. Too quiet for Steve’s liking. One of the men, a skilled locksmith, picked the door and shoved it open. It was dark inside, too. They clicked on their flashlights and eased inside, moving the beams around to see all the machinery on the first floor. Steve and Thor walked over to one of the offices and entered. It was the manager’s quarters, stocked full of information and plans for the factory. But something was odd.

“The folders are empty,” Thor whispered. Steve looked through the files and drawers and found that they, too, were empty. “What happened to all the information?”

Before Steve could look any further, Sam burst into the room and delivered some bad news. “The machines in the factory aren’t even functioning. Their dusty and old, like they haven’t been used in years!” he exclaimed, looking around the office in fear and concern.

Then, they were blinded. Lights clicked on all around the factory and the men collectively groaned in pain and shock. Steve’s eyes adjusted and he looked out the window to find that the entire second floor was covered with police officers, holding Stark Industries’ new weapons. Oh no, he thought to himself.

“Well, well, well,” came a crackled voiced on the factory’s loudspeaker. “It seems we caught ourselves some mice, men. And you know what we do to mice.” The police chuckled and Steve watched his men gather together in fear, wondering what to do. Steve, Sam and Thor walked out of the office and quickly made their way over to the men. Steve spotted Stane, casually leaning on the railing, microphone clutched in his big meaty hands. He was giving them a knowing smirk, as if he was the cat that got the cream. Even though this was his first time seeing him, Steve hated the man. Hated the way he carried himself. Like he was the ruler in control.

“What do you want, Stane?” Steve cried out, raising his voice so it echoed off the walls.

“I want you to stop messing with my stuff, ruffian. Now, you and your “friends” can come in easily, or we can take you down with everything we have. It’s your choice,” Stane chuckled. He had them cornered and only Steve and Sam knew the full capabilities of those weapons.

“You let my friends go and you can have me instead,” Steve offered. Sam nudged him in the shoulder and gave him an incredulous look.

“Now, my boy, that doesn’t sound like a fair offer. Why should we let your group go?”

“Because I’m the one who planned this whole thing, you sleazy son-of-a-bitch. You’ve got nothing on me, because I’ve carried on for this long. You don’t have the brains nor the balls to accomplish what I’ve done. You piece of shit. You’re just a sheep in wolf’s clothing,” Steve growled. Stane’s smirk disappeared and his dark eyes glared into Steve’s. He’s obviously never been talked back to and Steve was pleased that he could be the one to see the slight irritation and uncertainty that crossed Stane’s features.

“You ass! I’ll have you rot in jail,” Stane shot back. “Men, let these other idiots go. I want that trash to get taken in immediately. I’ll have you on death row. May God have mercy on your pitiful soul.” Steve stepped out of the group and some of the men protested. He easily shot them a look and told them to go, to get out of here before things blow over. They reluctantly started to leave, shooting Steve apologetic looks. As long as they were safe.

Steve sighed in defeat, but prepared to have a plan. But before he could think of a proper escape, sudden shuffling of feet caught his attention. He turned and saw Andy, walking towards him, telling him something. But everything quickly went downhill. The words were lost as a few shots rang out and Andy’s body was pelted with bullets. Steve watched in horror as the boy’s body jerked as it was being electrocuted. Andy looked up at Steve in shocked horror as he couldn’t do anything. As if in slow motion, the young boy dropped to the ground and laid there, unmoving.

“ANDY!” he cried, but it was lost in the noise. Someone grabbed him and pulled him away as bullets pelted the ground below them. He turned and saw it was Thor. Thor gave him a pleading, sorrowful look, but it was soon replaced with shock as a bullet pierced his back. His knees gave out from beneath him and Steve tried to drag the man to cover. Somehow, Sam and a few other men made it to a back room and were ushering Steve and Thor to come. When they saw Thor was down, still twitching from being electrocuted, they hurried over and helped carry him.

Looking back, Steve saw his men scattered about on the ground. Some were crying out in pain or twitched erratically, but a lot were motionless. Steve turned away from the sight, not wanting to believe he had caused all those men to die.

They made it to the back room and slammed the doors closed, barricading it with a stray board and some chairs. Steve went to Thor and saw that the man was barely conscious, muttering about seeing his wife again and not being useful to Steve. Sam went over to a window and punched it out. “We have to get out of here. They’ll be after us!” he cried. Steve nodded, focusing on moving and doing, instead of mourning over the losses.

With the help from the few remaining men, they got Thor out and made their way to the outer fence. It was a problem getting him over, but they managed and quickly got away. Just as they reached their cars, they heard the screams and shouts of the police finally making it outside.


	20. The Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One, this is not an actual Hiatus. This is just for the title of the chapter, since Steve took a hiatus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things slow down after Andy's death and Steve tries to cope with the loss. (I'm sorry to those of you who loved Andy! I'm so sorry!)

_“You know that friend of yours? That Bucky fellow?” his father asked, puffing on a pipe as he read the latest newspaper. Steve looked up from the books he was studying and gave his father a confused look. His father was never concerned about Bucky. In fact, he couldn’t stand the boy._

_“Yeah, dad. Why?” Steve asked, curiously. He hasn’t seen Bucky in almost half a year and it pained him to not check on his friend occasionally._

_“He went off to war about a few months ago. Good thing, too. Maybe you can finally focus on your studies and make a name for yourself instead of following that lowlife. Especially since the boy turned up missing,” his father grumbled. Steve gave his father a horrific look and looked towards his mother. She gave him a sorrowful look and continued to silently wash the dishes._

_“H-He was my friend! How is sending him off to his death a good thing? Why did no one tell me he went missing?” Steve cried out, slamming his books shut._

_“Because friends don’t exist! Your career does, and you’re not going to find it running after that Barnes boy. Plus, what are you going to do? He’s missing and there’s a small chance he’ll be found. So, suck it up and deal with it. Don’t be full of shit, Steve. Don’t be_ **weak** _!” His father glared at him from above his paper, not seeing how his son could be so caring._

_“You’re the worst!” Steve cried, tears filling his eyes. “I can’t believe I even call you my father!” Before his father could speak, he ran from the apartment and didn’t return until later the next day._

His phone began to ring and he was jostled from sleep, glad to be out of the nightmares that have been plaguing him since the factory sabotage. His phone started ringing so he reached out and grabbed the headset, lazily placing it on his ear. “This is Steve Rogers speaking. How may I help you?” he asked, voice void of emotion.

“Hey, Steve, it’s Tony!” Steve froze and hated that he answered.

“Uh…hello,” he greeted back, trying not to sound like he was upset by the call. “How are you?”

“Well, rather stressed, actually,” Tony replied. Then, he went on a long rant about the factory break-ins and how it was affecting the company. He also talked about his recent updates to the weapons and how he was planning on designing some other inventions or something. Steve didn’t care, nor listened. Instead, he wondered how Tony could be so clueless, so unassuming. That he could walk around with Stane and not see what the man was doing. How could he trust someone like that?

“But that’s not what I called about, old boy! I was asking are you still attending the opening ceremony?” Steve jumped back into the conversation and wondered the same question. After the factory massacre, as everyone called it now, the group had dispersed and Steve’s plans crumbled to a halt. Thor was still recovering from his wound and it pained Steve to see the healing gunshot wound surrounded by dark, vein-like burns whenever Jane changed his bandages. Jane and Thor insisted it wasn’t Steve’s fault, but he didn’t listen to them either.  Sam and his men have begun to lay low after hearing word of Stane’s weapons being tested in the Harlem area. Sam told Steve he would be there, but wouldn’t be able to do all he had before. Danny and Luke were still doing their jobs, but couldn’t do much since nobody else was doing anything. Luke checks up on Steve every now and then, but he knows the man is hurting. Steve was the one suffering the most, though. Plagued by nightmares and forced to look back on his mistakes and see how his men had suffered because of him. Especially Andy.

It was horrible to visit Andy’s house and tell his mother that the boy had gotten shot and was possibly dead. The woman cried out and Steve was forced to help her to a chair, so she wouldn’t hurt herself. And let Steve tell you, the cry of a brokenhearted mother is the worst thing you’ll ever hear. He was even brought to tears, holding onto the woman as they both cried out of pure sorrow. But even after all he did and her son being taken away, Andy’s mother still didn’t blame Steve. He didn’t know why. Why should he be forgiven so easily?

“Andy loved you, Steve. He admired everything you did and I’m glad he had someone like you to look up to. Especially since you gave him a job and helped us out so often. Please, don’t blame yourself. But, I want you to get that Stane. He killed my boy,” she choked on her last words and tried to hide her sobs. While Steve couldn’t help, but blame himself, he did promise her that he’d make Stane suffer in the worst way possible. She thanked him one last time, brought him in for a hug, then sent him on his way.

“Hello?” came a voice. Steve jumped back to reality and realized he was still talking to Tony.

“Yeah?” he asked, hating he’s been so inattentive lately.

“The opening ceremony? You’re still going right, old buddy?” Tony sounded excited and it sickened Steve. But this was his friend who he needed to support. Plus, this was a perfect chance to meet Stane and possibly get more info.

“Sure. I’ll be there,” he replied in a bland tone. Luckily, Tony didn’t notice and cried out in happiness.

“My man! I cannot wait! The ball is scheduled this Saturday at around six in the afternoon. I’ll tell Jarvis to send you something to wear, unless you already have something. But keep it anyway, it’s no sweat off my back. We just want you to be there. This thing has already been postponed because of those idiots who sabotaged my factories. But this time, we are in the all clear. They haven’t struck in about two months. Good thing, too,” Tony went on and on, making Steve angrier by the minute.

“You know, men were killed, right?” Steve piped in, causing Tony to go silent.

“Umm…yes? They were trying to destroy my factories! They deserved what they got, Steve,” Tony sighed.

“What if one of them was just a child, Tony?” Steve pressed, hating that Tony could care so little about the death of his men.

“If he was old enough to join and do what they did, then he was old enough to be considered an adult. Listen, Steve, I know you’re big on righteousness and justice, but listen, the police have it all under control. They already investigated the men and turns out they were just bums who had nothing to do. Someone was angry about being laid off or something,” Tony mumbled, obviously not caring as to why the men were doing it.

“Did Stane tell you that?” Steve asked, bitter and forgetting his self.

“Why yes. What’s it to you?” Tony shot back, wondering where all this resentment was coming from. Steve sighed and took a deep breath, remembering who he was talking to. Tony hasn’t done anything directly to him. Instead, the man was becoming roped into all of this and Steve was beginning to take his anger out on him.

“Nothing, I’m just stressed from work. And you know how I get when people get killed. Especially near my home,” Steve explained, hoping it was a good excuse.

“Oh okay. Well, don’t work yourself too hard. You sound horrible and I don’t want you to be pissed during the ceremony. I know you feel on edge right now. The entire city is. But I promise Stark Industries is doing their best to make sure the city becomes safer, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve replied, hating that his friend was only trying to do good but his contributions were only killing people. This made his hatred for Stane grow even more.

They chatted for a little longer, but hung up after Tony got called away on business. Steve decided that it was high time for him to take a walk, to get out of his apartment and get some air. He’s been in here for almost two months now and it was becoming like a prison.

Once he put on some clothes, Steve put on a hat and marched down to the street below. The streets were emptier, quieter than they used to be and Steve couldn’t stand it. Everyone was afraid now, and kept to themselves. Police were more prominent and could be seen on almost every street corner. This made Steve nervous, even though they greeted him with a cheery smile. Without realizing it, Steve’s walk led him straight to his mother’s house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Geneva, a housemaid they hired to take care of his mother. “Mr. Steve! It’s so good to see you!” she cried, opening the door further and letting Steve inside.

“Hello, Mrs. Geneva,” he gave her a kind smile and took off his hat, placing it on the rack behind the door. “I was just walking by and decided to stop by and see Mam.”

“Ah, she’s just upstairs in her room reading the paper. I was just fixing her some lunch, you want some, dear?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, making his way up the stairs. He looked up at the pictures of their family scattered on the wall. There was one portrait that caught his attention though. It was a portrait of their family, taken when Steve was beginning to become a teenager. His father and mother were sitting in two chairs, while Steve and his brother were positioned behind them. His brother, John, was behind their father, looking just as stern and cold-hearted. Their mouths were set into firm lines and they did not look happy to be there. Instead, they looked like they were trying to intimidate the photographer by exuding all the power they had.

On the other side, Steve was behind his mother, face soft and happy. His mother was smiling brightly and had her hand placed on Steve’s. They both looked normal and cheerful, glad to be there trying to have decent time with the family. But they didn’t belong to the other side. The picture was like two halves glued together and Steve always loved looking at the split. It reminded him of his close ties to his mother and his need to never become like that other side. However, he’s been seeing himself drift more and more towards it as time passes.

“Steve, is that you?” his mother called, followed by a cough. He took one last glance at the photo and continued up the stairs. When he got to his mother’s room, he found her lounging in her favorite chair, newspaper sprawled across her lap. Today, she didn’t look as sickly and actually looked energetic. “Hey, my Stevie,” she cooed and opened her arms for a hug. Steve bent down and returned it, glad to have some genuine human contact and love from his mother. He missed this.

“Hey, Mam. What’s swingin’?” he asked in a goofy tone, earning himself an eyeroll.

“I swear, you kids and your inventive slang these days. It’s like yah don’t even try anymore. ‘The bees’ knees?’ Really? I bet that one was created by some drunk who couldn’t tell the difference between a bee and his own damn knee. Steve laughed and his mother gave him a small smile back. They talked for a few more minutes, before Mrs. Geneva brought up a variety of sandwiches and two tall glasses of lemonade.

They ate in moderate silence, occasionally breaking it to ask something about the other. His mother, however, was not one for small talk and decided to get to the point. “Honey, I’ve been hearing what’s been going on with the ‘families.’ Are you okay? You’re not in any danger, are you? I can easily call up Uncle Frank and he can help you settle things,” his mother offered, taking another small nibble of her sandwich. Steve’s eyes widened and he instantly shook his head.

“No, ma’am! I definitely don’t need Uncle Frank. It’s not that serious, yet. I’ll call him in due time,” Steve explained. He went on to explain to his mother all that has happened and she listened intently, taking in all that her son was saying. Once he was done, slightly choking after telling her about Andy, he took his glass and eased his drying throat. When he looked up, he saw that his mother was looking concerned and thoughtful.

“So, this Stane really has everyone wrapped around his finger, huh?” she asked. Steve nodded.

“Yes, and there’s not much I can do. Except go to Tony’s opening ceremony and see the man for myself.”

“You know, your father dealt with a man like Stane before.”

“Really? He did?”

His mother nodded and continued, “His name was Emilio and he was a new immigrant to the states, a real lanky man, you know? Kind of sickly looking and didn’t have much about him. All he came here with was a black eye and a bag full of two sets of clothes. He and your father met on Ellis and have decided to be friends by that time. Now we go into the future. Your father is running the ‘family’ now, he’s successful and as you know, feared. He starts to get noticed and guess who comes back? Emilio. Right on the doorstep was this man, still struggling and poor as the holes in my socks.”

“Your father was surprised to see the man. ‘Emillio! I can’t believe you’re here and well!’ he had exclaimed. I, on the other hand, did not know this Emillio and didn’t trust him. His eyes were shifty and kept looking everywhere else, but at your father. So, against my judgement and since the power of friendship is so strong, your father decided to help Emilio out. He made him his right hand. If only your father knew how stupid that was.”

“What happened?” Steve leaned into her, eyes wide and enthralled.

“Well, everything was fine at first, but then your father found out that large sums of his money was going missing. He had asked Emilio what happened and the sleazy bastard would put it on other men, causing your father to get rid of innocent men. Over time, Emilio had acquired enough money to start his own company and his own mafia family. He left your father, claiming that he had started a family and was moving to another part of New York. Your father believed him and let him go. A few months later, your father was attacked, three bullets piercing his chest. Everyone thought he was dead, including me. He was in a coma for two weeks, but when he pulled through, the first words he uttered were, ‘Emilio’, and that’s when I knew.”

“Your father recovered, but during his recovery, he set out all his men to search for Emilio. He put everything on that search and a lot of men died because of it. Your father’s men and Emilio’s men were dying by the dozens, putting the neighborhoods into panic. But, eventually, your father won and they dragged that rat, Emilio, in to see him. Your father asked Emilio why he did it, but the man just kept spouting nonsense. In the end, your father learned that Emilio was never his friend. Emilio saw your father as a way out, as means for power, and it crushed him. That’s why your father tried to raise you and your brother with the mentality to never trust people. Your brother easily believed it, becoming cold and calculating like him by the time he was in his teens. But you, you were different.”

Steve looked down at his hands and asked, “What happened to Emilio?”

“Your father killed him, with his own hands. And it hurt him, but he knew he had to do it. I’m…not saying become like your father, Steve. But, it’s time to end this. This game of cat and mouse will only end up in death and destruction. Especially since you are outnumbered. Have the strength and intelligence of your father, but never forget those you love and everyone who supports you. See, your father did that. Because of Emilio’s betrayal, he shut out everyone he loved. Including me and you. Okay?”

Steve nodded and took another sip of his lemonade. “And, don’t let the death of a loved one stop you either. Push through it. I see that Andy’s death has made you feel like you can’t accomplish what you set out to do, but don’t let yourself feel like that. Go and kill that bastard to avenge Andy. Do it for him, his mother, and everyone else that has died for this corrupt takeover.”

“Mam, I have a question,” Steve started. His mom looked at him and gave him all her attention. “I want to take Stane down, that’s the number one priority, but I’ll also be destroying a friend in the process. What…what do I do?”

His mother sighed and gave her son a sad look. “I really don’t know Steve. You either protect your friend and let Stane walk freely and suffer the massive losses or you take down Stane and your friend and save a many few. Maybe…you should talk to your friend. If you do, maybe he can turn around and help you. He’s obviously smart, right?”

“Not smart enough,” Steve grumbled.

“Now, now, sweetie. Everything will turn out fine, I promise. If you’re true friends, he’ll understand why you did it,” she told him, placing her small hand on his. “It’ll take some time, but he’ll come around.”

They talked for a few more hours, until Steve decided to leave. His mother thanked him for visiting her and he promised to come more often, especially once things have died down. “Don’t forget now, sweetie. And if push comes to shove, I can always call Uncle Frank!” Steve reassured her that wasn’t necessary and she gave him an unconvinced smirk. He hugged her one last time and left, saying goodbye to Mrs. Geneva in the process. Once he was on the sidewalk, he took in a deep breath and decided it was time to get back to business. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't let the death of his men prevent him from his goals. He needed to finish this.

He hasn’t visited Rumlow in a while, he thought to himself.


End file.
